When I Became a Princess
by dream-a-lot
Summary: One day, Bella learns that she's the lost Princess of France. She travels to Paris and learns that she was/is betrothed to Price Edward. Inside the lives of the rich, royal, and famous, you'll learn of the scandals, deals, and secrets. All Human
1. WHAT!

**A/N:HI! Okay, this is a story I just thought of and I want you guys to review. I liked the idea and couldn't stop toying with it. So here it is! I know this part is short but my chaps are longer. This is just the introduction basically. So...ONWARD!! Read, Enjoy, and Review or I won't update cause I'll think you hate it. :P**

I know that France doesn't have a monarchy but let's pretend that in this story they do.

**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything except my plots.**

_**Summary:**_ Bella Marie Swan has lived with her father all her life. Her mother "died" - according to her dad - when she was a baby. One day when Bella comes home from school, in front of her house is her father's car and one limo surrounded by security guards and cars. She goes inside to see her father and a lady who claims to be her mother. Her mother, Renee, tells Bella that she is the long lost Princess Isabella to Renee's country - France. Bella is taken to France with her mother and learns there that she was betrothed when she was born to the Price of England. Wonder who that is? I'll give you one guess - Prince Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! He is always inside magazines no matter what country and is arrogant and egotistical. Girls would do more than kill to even be in the same room as him for five minutes. When they meet, what will happen? All Human

* * *

**When I Became a Princess…**

Chapter 1

BPOV

* * *

As I walked home from school, I thought about all that has happened.

My mother, Renee, had died when I was a child so that made me pretty miserable.

My father, Charlie, has taken care of me all my life. He was the chief of police here in this melancholy town. He can't cook for his life. I learned that when I was four because our house burned down thanks to his cooking skills. That devastated me even more and made my outlook on life depressing. What was even worse was the constant rain. The thick depressing clouds crushed the town of Forks and blocked all view of the blue sky.

I, Isabella (preferably Bella) Marie Swan, was just plain and miserable. I was always whispered about at school for being the outcast. I never like to talk to anyone and they didn't want to talk to me. If anything, they like to torture me because I wasn't very pretty or popular, but I never cared. It's not like it mattered. What was the point in anything? We all die in the end anyway…

Material objects didn't matter as much as people cared about them. There was no point in wasting money. The only thing that did matter was the people that were close to you. Each and every one of them different and unique. No one could really replace them. They had too big a place in your heart.

The only people who matter to me are my deceased mother, my lonely father, and my only friend – Sidney. She had lived here for several months but then moved to New York. We still write and email each other but it's not the same.

I sighed and kicked a rock into a shallow puddle. The ripples distorted the mirrored image of the sky. The rain picked up and thudded harder on my hood.

I picked up my slow pace and stopped suddenly.

There, in front of my house were several black cars and Charlie's police car. There was a limo with tinted windows and bodyguard type looking me surrounding it. There were also two of them in front of my house. What was going on?

My heartbeat picked up and I walked to the door. The men in suits didn't bother to pay any attention to me.

I fumbled for my keys with shaky fingers. It took me several tries to get them into the door. I could hear talking witch stopped abruptly when I opened the door. Hesitantly, I stepped inside.

There was a women sitting across from Charlie in the living room.

"Dad…"

They both looked at me. The women smiled happily at me while Charlie looked a bit upset.

"What's going on…?"

"Well Bella…I'd like you to meet…your mother," Charlie said hesitantly.

"But I – Wait! What?! But…you…I…she…ugh! What is going on?" My brain was starting to hurt.

"Bells…this is your mom, Renee."

"But – but – but you said she was dead!" I said with a hint of hysteria in my voice.

"She never was dead. I didn't want the life for you that she had in mind."

"So you wait until I'm seventeen?!"

"Charlie, she does have a good point," the lady – I would absolutely _not _refer to her as my mother – said with a slight French accent.

"Well what was I supposed to do?! I knew you would find her eventually, but I didn't need her to find out by herself! I don't want that life for her!" Charlie yelled.

The lady sighed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Do I really want too know?

"Well Bells…"

"Just tell me! I don't want any more secrets!" I screamed.

"Well Renee is the Queen of France and you are their long lost princess and you are going with Renee back to France," Charlie rushed out.

"WHAT?! First, you tell me that I don't have a mother, then she shows up here and I find out she's alive, and NOW you feel like telling me she's a freaking queen and I'm a princess?!" Boy did my head hurt. I felt joy and confusion. Renee wasn't dead! But why would Charlie keep this from me? Why, why, why?

Charlie lowered his head and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Bells but I thought it would be better for you," he mumbled.

I took a deep breath and turned to the lady. "So I'm a princess and I get to go to France?"

She smiled. "Yes but I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Renee, your mother. It's so nice to finally meet you after so many long years. My Isabella…" Renee started to tear up at the end.

I hugged her awkwardly. "Um…yeah. I'm Isabella. I'd like it better if you called me Bella though."

Renee smiled and wiped away her tears. "I'm being silly. Here I finally get to see you and I'm crying." She laughed a little at the end.

"I don't think you're being very silly. So…when do we go to France?"

* * *

**Check out my other stories, poll, and review!! Hugs & Hearts (H&H), dream-a-lot**


	2. Crash, Race, & NEWTON! not in that order

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated my other story today and the other yesterday. Okay so today after school I had a meeting for a Washington DC trip that the 8th graders go to and all meetings are mandatory sooo yeah. Then, when that was done, I had a dentist appointment that ended at 5. So when I got home, I did homework for an hour, then I ate an early dinner and typed some of this. Then I had a site council meeting at 7-9 and then I had to go to the grocery store with my dad and now I'm home and still have homework. Yeah, I pretty much have to be on fanfiction every day - even if I deprive myself of sleep. So here's this chapter. BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. ENJOY, REVIEW, AND VOTE ON MY POLE!!**

**Disclaimer is in chapter one.**

* * *

**WHEN I BECAME A PRINCESS...**

Chapter 2

BPOV

Song: Storm - Lifehouse (This was just the song I listened to on repeat when I wrote this and I think it fits. YouTube it)

* * *

I was in my new room after a long flight to France. I decided to check out my closet. It was huge just like my room. There was everything from ball gowns to socks inside it. Every article of clothing was a beautiful designer piece. I felt like they shouldn't be spending so much money on my when there were people in other countries who had no shelter, food, money, or clean drinking water.

I could hear a soft knock on the door to my bedroom.

"Come in!" I called from inside the closet.

"Princess Isabella, the Queen has requested that you come to her quarters," a shy young maid said.

"Wait!" I stumbled out of the closet and fell onto my face. I looked up at the maid – she couldn't be older than fifteen. She also looked like she was trying very herd not to laugh. "It's okay – you can laugh. I do it all the time."

She giggled into her tiny hand.

I smiled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lily."

I stuck out my hand. "You can call me Bella. Just Bella. Not Princess Bella or Isabella. Just Bella."

She giggled. "Nice to meet you Bella." She mock curtsied.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Well your mother wants you in her room. She says she wants you to meet someone and she also want you to change into something a bit more…'acceptable.'"

"I have no clue what to wear then! Will you help me?"

She giggled again. "Sure." She walked into my humungous closet and handed me a knee length black pencil skirt, a white blouse, and some black flats. "Here. I'll wait in your room to show you to the Queen's room when you're changed." She left the closet and shut the door.

When I came out, I looked a bit too formal for my taste but oh well. I decided to stick my long wavy hair in a bun. Lily then led me to a door with two security people on the outside of the door. Lily knocked on the door and we entered after we heard a 'come in.'

The room was huge with a canopy bed like mine with silk sheets. Renee sat at a table with a cup of tea across from a short delicate figure with short black hair styled to stick out. She turned to face me. She had light stormy blue eyes and daintily held a teacup in her hand. Her small features were arranged into an excited smile.

"Hello Isabella. I'd like you to meet Princess Mary Alice Brandon Cullen of England. She came here to moment she heard you were here."

I smiled and held out my hand. "Nice to meet you. I'd prefer it if you'd call me Bella though."

She smiled wider. "It's nice to meet you, too, _Bella_. I'd prefer it if _you'd _call me Alice." She didn't really have an accent witch I found a bit humorus.

I laughed. "Alright _Alice_."

She put her tea down and hugged me excitedly. "I can tell we are going to be the best of friends," she whispered in my ear.

I smiled genuinely at her.

"Why don't you two go out to the garden to get acquainted?" Renee asked.

"Um…I don't think I'll be able to get there without getting lost." I blushed.

"I know where it is." Alice laughed.

Renee dismissed us and Alice and I were walking through the corridors on our way to the garden.

"So…what's it like being a princess?" I asked.

Alice giggled. "Why don't you tell me? You're one."

"I know but I didn't find that out until recently."

"Well…it can be hard and fun. You get to be in parades, magazines, known nationally… You get to go to all of the parties, giant shopping sprees… You also have paparazzi following you a lot. I sometimes have to go to charities, fundraisers, and such. That's how it's always been for me. So…what's it like being normal?"

I laughed. "I wasn't very normal really but you have way more privacy. You don't have to wear these formal clothes on a daily basis, you don't have all the money you want to just blow, and hardly anyone knows you. And public school can suck."

She laughed. "'The grass is always greener on the other side.'"

I smiled her as we exited into the garden.

It was beautiful. It had a patio area with furniture and a big round table under an umbrella. There were four or five stairs down from the patio to an Italian fountain at the beginning of the paths that go through the maze like garden. There were roses, daisies, lilies, lavender, freesia, and so many more.

"I can't believe that they finally found you!" Alice said, out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, after you had disappeared, many people searched and searched. Many people came and claimed that they were the 'real Princess Isabella.' There were so many imposters who only wanted money and fame. Years after you went missing, posers still came. I'm just glad that you were finally found." Alice wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"I wasn't exactly 'missing.' I was just in America with my dad." I shrugged.

"I'm actually surprised that they didn't find you sooner. And I think that with his fiancée found, my brother, Edward, will stop with his stupid games."

"What?!"

"Oh, you didn't know," she mumbled and then smiled happily again. "Oh well. Now you know. Isn't it great though? We'll be sisters-in-law!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your betrothal," she said in a duh tone.

"What?! You know, there is only so much information that I could take in twenty-four hours! First, I find out that my mom wasn't really dead all these years, then, I find out my mom is a _queen_ and I'm a _princess_! Now, you're telling me that I'm betrothed?! I can only take so much before I lose my sanity! So, please, if there are any more things I should know, please tell me now!"

"Hmm…I think that's it," she said cheerfully.

"Now, I want to know exactly who I'm betrothed to and I want to know _now_."

"I already told you, silly! You're betrothed to my brother." I still had a confused look on my face so she continued. "Edward?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

She sighed. "The Great 'Prince Edward Anthony Mason Cullen,'" she said a bit sarcastically.

Edward Cullen was one of the most famous people throughout the world. He was always on some magazine with pictures of him posing for some photo shoot. Almost every girl at my school had a picture of him in her locker, on her binder, as a poster in her room, or all three. He was young and handsome. The most sought after bachelor. And now, according to Alice, I was supposed to marry him. The average teenage girl would practically die of excitement in my position but me – not so much. I didn't want to at all. I didn't want to have to marry some stranger no matter how gorgeous or charming or sexy he is.

"You're joking, right?"

"No. Why would I joke about this? We're going to be in-laws!" Alice squealed.

"You're serious?" I whispered.

"Yup!"

"Holy shit."

"Bella," Alice scolded.

"No, no. That's not what I meant. Look out!" I screamed.

Then everything happened in a silent haze. The car I was watching broke through the fence as another crashed beside it. Dirt, leaves, dust, metal, and rubble went flying all over the garden area. The cars skidded to a stop a few yards in front of us. The driver of the second car locked with my gaze. I could make out his green eyes through the tinted window.

All of the new information that I learned in the last twenty-four hours had had its effect upon me now thanks to the car crash in front of me – a delayed reaction you could call it. Black blocked my vision from the handsome green eyes as I passed out.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View (EPOV)**

There was Newton. The vile thing. He was casually leaning against my new Lamborghini.

I gritted my teeth and my hands balled up – itching to punch him. "Get off my car," I hissed through my teeth. I glared when he made no move to leave.

How did he find me here? I was just in a private little café with my friends Jasper and Emmett. We were visiting France with my family. Alice was probably out shopping or visiting 'Princess Isabella.'

The name made my stomach clench. I didn't want the stories to be true. I didn't want to wed a stranger. And anyway, maybe she's just an imposter. That was my one last hope – that she was somehow an imposter – even though I doubted it.

"Newton, I said to get off my car. _Now_."

Emmett and Jasper stood at my sides with their arms crossed looking a bit intimidating – especially Emmett with his huge muscles.

"Now, now Cullen. I just wanted to propose a friendly competition." He smirked.

"Get you royal Belgium ass off my car," I growled.

"Why don't we have a race so I can beat your 'royal_ English _ass," he sneered.

"I can beat you any day Newton – now scram!"

"Are you afraid of a little race?"

"No! Now get off my car! I'd race you now if I didn't have to go to the French Palace so get your scummy self off my car!" I stayed calm. He wasn't worth getting mad over….wasn't worth getting mad over…wasn't worth getting mad over…

"I'll tell you what _Cullen_. Why don't we race _to _the palace?"

"Does it mean you'll get off my car?"

"Does that mean you'll race me?"

I sighed. "Fine. Why not? I'll beat you as it is."

Newton smirked and got off my car.

"Now I get to put my car in disinfectant," I mused to myself.

Newton got into his Mercedes, revved the engine, and rolled down his window. "Ready, Cullen?"

I sat in my dark silver Lamborghini as Emmett sat in the passenger seat and Jasper in the back. I rolled down to passenger window and to talk to Newton. "I'll be waiting." I smirked and put my foot to the pedal. Newton had a shocked and dumbfounded expression on his face. My car jumped forward and through the streets and into a forest lined dirt road. Newton was behind me a bit.

"Dude! Did you see the look on his face?" Emmett asked, smacking my arm to get my attention.

"I know! I can't believe he's a prince. He's just awful!" Jasper chortled.

"Dude? Dude?" Emmett kept smacking my arm. "Dude?"

"What?!" I turned to face him.

"Dude, he's catching up!"

I turned back to the windshield. In the rearview mirror, Newton's car was a foot from hitting the back of mine. He hit the gas and cut around me.

"Shut up! He's ahead of us!" I hissed.

They stopped laughing.

"Sorry," Emmett said.

I pushed the pedal harder. I was hitting 248mph.

"Edward?" Jasper asked quietly.

I turned so I could face him with one hand on the steering wheel. "Yes?" I asked tightly.

Jasper's eye's suddenly got wide. "Fence!"

"What?"

"Fence!" He pointed to the windshield.

I whipped my body back to face the front just in time to see the hood of my precious Lamborghini crash into a tall black iron and brick fence. There was a hole to my left where Newton's car smashed through.

My partially crushed car sped through grass and flowers. I slammed my foot onto the breaks and was thrown forward onto the steering wheel. "Shit."

There in front of me was Alice and some other girl. The girl had brown hair that was pulled back. She had milky white skin. She was wearing a regular black skirt with a white shirt. She was beautiful

I locked my gaze with her big brown eyes just in time to see her collapse in front of me. "Shit!" I threw the door open and ran around my car to where the girl had fainted. I crouched next to her face and hovered over her. Ever so lightly, I brushed her loose hair away from her face. Where my fingers touched her skin, I felt this shock like thing. I slowly pulled my hand back from her face to check her pulse. Her heart's steady beat could be felt. I sighed in relief.

"Is she okay, Edward? I don't want my friend dead thanks to _you_," Alice said, hovering over the other side of the girl.

"She's fine. I'll take her inside." I slid my arms under her knees and behind her back much to Newton's protests.

Alice walked in front of me to show me to her room. Jasper and Emmett trotted quietly behind me on either side of Newton. Why he was coming with us, I may never know. We were all silent while I held the beautiful girl to my chest. She shivered and I held her closer.

"When are you going to stop your silly games?" Alice murmured.

I sighed. "Look, Alice: I'm sorry. I really mean it."

"Then why'd you do it?" She turned to face me and stopped walking.

"Newton here wouldn't shut up and get off my car so now I get to drive my Volvo until I can get a new car." We all started walking again.

"And I won," said the vile person in question.

"No, making a beautiful girl _faint _is not winning," I sneered.

Alice squealed a bit.

"What Alice?" I sighed.

"You called her beautiful! You called her beautiful!" she sang. "I'll tell you later," she said in her normal voice.

I rolled my eyes. She could be so random.

"Here's her room!" Alice stopped in front of a set of double doors with intricate designs of flowers and butterflies. She danced to the doors and threw them open. "Ooh! There's her closet!" She rushed over to another door. The closet was filled with many different colors and fabrics. "You can put her on her bed Edward!" Alice called from inside the big closet.

I set the sleeping beauty on the king size canopy bed in the center of the room with white silk sheets. I closed the long elegant curtains and cut off some of the light into the room.

Emmett was looking through all of the things in her room while Jasper stood outside of the closet waiting for his girlfriend. Newton was standing over her bed staring at the girl.

I went into the girl's bathroom and went a washcloth with cold water. I sat on the bed beside the beautiful girl and pulled her head into my lap. That weird but enjoyable shock thing went through me again. I slowly rubbed the girl's face with the wet washcloth. She looked so peaceful I almost didn't want her to wake up.

From the side of the girl's bed, Newton stood staring at me enviously. I ignored him and softly brushed my fingers over the girl's beautiful face. Everything about her looked perfect. The soft curve of her lips, the long waves of her hair, the shape of her nose, her soft white skin color, her perfect cheeks, her eyes – those beautiful brown eyes…

* * *

**REVIEW, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, AND VOTE ON MY POLE!!**


	3. Sidney, L’Ermitage, and Alice! lovely

**A/N: i'm sorry i haven't update this that recently. it's because i was at a good part in my other story - Masquerade - which now has way over 200 reviews! to all you guys who are reading my other story and have reviewed, i'd like to say thanks. you guys say the nicest thing they just make me so happy :D i have a supper busy schedule this week - 3 test to study for, i need to finish work for a history unit, i have a history project, a book review on a 600+ page book (_Breaking Dawn _cough cough) witch i haven't started, so i'm totally booked. can you say work overload for the 8th grader? yes, i'm serious, i'm in 8th grade ;P Just thought you'd like to know so give me some slack. i update Masquerade almost every day and i just did a 5,000+ word chapter. I would love reviews! Oh, and L'Ermitage is a _real _boarding school several miles from Paris E: i did research! but i'm not sure if it's all girls or not. i'm not sure if i care - i just wanted a real school - i thought it'd be cool  
**

Disclaimer is in chapter 1

* * *

** When I Became a Princess... **(Until I have a better name)

Chapter 3

BPOV

* * *

I awoke inside my room by myself.

Images of the car accident flooded my mind but were interrupted when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called softly.

The door opened a centimeter and Lily's head popped in. "Your mother said that when you woke, she wanted to talk to you. Also, the Cullens left, but Alice said that she wanted you to call her and that she put her cell phone number on your desk."

"Wait…you said Cullen_**s**_. So…there was more than one here?"

Lily nodded. "Prince Edward and Princess Alice were accompanied by Prince Emmett, Jasper, and Michael when they left."

"Oh."

"You should change into some nicer clothes…"

I nodded as she left the room.

* * *

I stood in front of Renee's door and knocked softly.

"Come in!"

I entered her extravagant room and stood before her.

"Isabella, my little girl…" She hugged me. "You are so pretty for your age… Come, sit!" She gestured to the chairs that she and Alice were having tea in earlier.

I sat in the dainty chair and crossed my legs. "So…you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Alice told me about the car accident and that she let your betrothal slip. And I really wanted to tell you. Oh well. I also have other news! I'm sending you to the finest boarding school in the country. It's called L'Ermitage! It's a private all girls school! Isn't it wonderful?"

I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. "I just got here! Why do I have to go to a boarding school?" After all that he did to find me, she sends me off to a boarding school the next!

"Well you can't go to a public school. And anyway, they are a highly praised school and you need to learn some French."

I huffed. "Can't I get a tutor and stay here?" I pleaded.

"I think you should go to boarding school so you can socialize."

I snorted. Like that was ever going to happen.

"Now, you are going to go to L'Ermitage whether you like it or not."

"But-"

"I said whether you like it or not," she ordered.

I sighed. "Fine," I muttered.

"Good! Now, it's not far away from here, maybe several hours by car, but to avoid traffic and other such things, you are going to take the private chopper."

"I don't mind being driven if-"

"I insist. Besides, it's no trouble."

I sighed but left the room.

I went in my room to pack only to randomly find Alice lounging on my bed.

"Alice…? What are you doing here? You were just here about an hour ago."

She laughed. "I'm here to say goodbye. I'll only be allowed to see you on weekends. Well that and I'm also here to help you pack."

"You're going to visit me while I'm at some boarding school?"

She nodded.

"That's like…the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me," I murmured.

Alice smiled.

"You're one of my best friends. You know that, right?"

She nodded. "You're one of mine too." She jumped gracefully off my bed and hugged me.

"I almost forgot," I breathed. "Sidney!"

"Who?" Alice asked.

"My friend, well, only friend, Sidney. She lives in New York now. I think she might faint when I tell her about this."

Alice smiled. "Can I meet her sometime?"

"Of course! Sidney would probably _love _to meet you. She's into reading those stupid tabloids about celebrities so I think she knows who you are already."

Alice squealed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Do you want me to call her?"

She nodded her head. "Yes! This is- Wait! I have an idea…"

She whispered into my ear her plan. I giggled into my palm, dialed Sidney's number, and put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" a sleepy sounding Sidney answered.

I hope we didn't wake her…

"Hi! Is this Sidney?" Alice chirped.

"…Yeah…"

"How are you?" she asked.

Sidney sounded confused as she answered. "Um…I'm fine… Who's this?"

"I'm Alice Cullen," Alice said brightly.

"_WHAT?!_"

"Ow. Shriek much?" I asked.

"Wait…Bella?"

"And Alice!" Alice pouted.

Sidney screamed into the phone.

"Okay. That hurt worse than the last one," I told her.

"You…are in the same room as…Alice Cullen…? And said Alice Cullen is…talking to _me_?"

"What was your first guess?" I laughed.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Okay Sidney. You can stop the screaming now."

"Anything else I should know like…oh, I don't know…something like the fact that you got Alice Cullen to talk to me?!"

"Can you stop acting like I can't hear what you're saying?" Alice said, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry…Alice." Sidney giggled.

"It's okay," Alice replied happy once again.

"So…? Is there anything else important I should know?" Sidney asked.

"Well…," I started.

"Oh god. It's big. I can tell. Spill it out right now!"

"Well…I'm the princess of France."

And then, Sidney shrieked louder than I thought possible – and that was through the _phone_.

* * *

I tried to be discreet as I stepped out of the private helicopter witch was marked with the royal crest. Alice forced me to wear a pair of Dolce & Gabbana crystal encrusted sunglasses. I tried to not stand out, but with your own private chopper, how is that possible?

The propellers blew my hair all around my face so I was blinded. One of the flight attendants pulled my Louis Vuitton luggage off the helicopter and beckoned me to follow him to the administration office.

"Hello. I am Mrs. Cope and welcome to L'Ermitage. How may I help you?" the lady in the office asked. She had a pile of curly red hair on her head and tiny half moon glasses perched at the end of her nose.

"Um…I'm Isabella Swan," I said quietly.

Mrs. Cope gasped. "Oh, well…um…here it is! Here's your schedule and your dorm is room 999 – the penthouse. You have the room to yourself as requested." It was very entertaining how flustered she was. _I didn't bite_.

I smiled genuinely. "Thank you."

She smiled and continued her work. The flight attendant followed me as I made my way to my penthouse dorm room. It was clearly the biggest room – it took up the entire floor.

After tipping the person who carried my luggage with a small fraction of the giant amount of money Renee gave me, I explored my dorm. It had an empty guest bedroom, a fully furnished living room, a state-of-the-art kitchen, a bathroom with a _huge _bathtub, and a bedroom with the newest styles. Renee picked out every single item, bought it, and had it moved in all of yesterday. _Talk about fast service_.

I decided that now was the perfect time to unpack and make my dorm more personalized. I flittered in and out of rooms where I thought certain objects should be placed.

There was a soft knock on the door witch froze me in place. Who would come up here?

I opened the door to a beautiful blonde. Her crystal blue eyes looked patient. She had the perfect body that any girl would kill for. She radiated total confidence. She smiled at me and held her hand out. "I'm Rosalie Hale but you can call me Rose."

"Bella Swan." I shook her hand.

"I heard you were new here and I was wondering if you wanted someone to help show you around."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I barely found the dorms."

She laughed. "C'mon. You can meet my room mate."

"You have a room mate?" I asked as I grabbed my purse and locked my dorm.

"Yeah. You don't?"

"No," I muttered embarrassed.

"I guess that's what you get for living in the penthouse." She shrugged and led to an elevator. "So, how'd you get the room every girl fights for?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know. My mom, Renee, was the one that signed me up."

Rosalie laughed. "I know what you mean. I never wanted to come here but my mom forced me. Where are you from?"

"I lived in the states until…well until I had to live in France and then I got sent here."

"What are the states like?"

I smiled. "It's kind of like here. I used to live in a tiny town and never went anywhere else really."

Rosalie nodded and stepped out of the elevator with me. "Well, this is my room. Angela, my room mate, is one of the nicest people here."

I smiled. At least some people here were decent.

Rose opened the door. "Angela! I want you to meet the new girl!"

An Asian girl popped her head around a door. "Hi. I'm Angela."

I smiled. "Bella Swan." I shook her hand.

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you Bella. I was just on my way down to the dining hall for dinner. Do you guys want to come?"

Rose smiled. "We would love to." She yanked me out the door with Angela and headed to the dining hall.

* * *

**A/N: do you like it? i smell some drama coming up at this school. oh yeah, sooo much drama. BTW, do you guys know where Sidney Matthews is from? (I did create her so you can't steal her :P) Did you like the phone call with Sidney? Oh, and a really hard question: Can you guess who are the two people Bella will meet next? (Hint: she's in my other story and the other girl is in _Twilight_) Question? Comments? Ideas? Someone plagiarizing me? REVIEWS would be appreciated. I take anonymous reviews! H&H, dream-a-lot  
**


	4. Not Sarah

**A/N: I'm soooooo tiered. i was up late last night. ugh. well, i hope you enjoy this chap. i need some help though. and just so you know, the next people bella's going to meet are... Ally, from my still in-progress story, _Masquerade_, and Lauren. i need some help though. i need some ideas for a classic bitch act. for example, when the bitch and her friends act all nice to the "enemy" and then the bitch goes, "oh my! i lost (fill in the blank)" and then it appears in something that belongs to the "enemy" and the "enemy" gets into trouble. so please, help me. i'm at a brain freeze right now. and it should be something _horribly _unoriginal. Oh! And to clear up a few things:Bella's at an _all-girls _school, Edward's car crashed Saturday, it's now Sunday - the day Bella arrives at he boarding school. Oh! do you guys want Edward to ... what's the word? ...um...see, i'm so tiered i can't remember...um...um...uh...EUREKA! okay, so do you want Edward to "cuss out" - for lack of a better term - Mike in front of Bella? Oh, and i have some awesome insults for vile Newton! REVIEWS WOULD MAKE ME FEEL HAPPY AND THEN I'LL PROBABLY SLEEP-DEPRIVE MYSELF TO WRITE MORE! :P  
**

* * *

**Wh****en I Became a Princess...**

Chapter 4

EPOV

* * *

The image of the girl flashed through my head. Oh, how I wished I could've been there when she woke up. So beautiful…yet I didn't have a name for her. I wondered idly what her name was - distracting me, once again, from filling out the important papers that needed to be attended to in front of me.

What_ was _her name? Emily? No – she's to shy looking. Sarah? Not even close – Sarah is too plain. Madeline? No – the girl was too…angel like.

I fiddled with the pen in my hand trying desperately to figure out the creature's name. I had nothing to do on this utterly dreary day. The blank piece of paper in front of me taunted me to no end. Shadows slipped across the walls as the day wore on. The gray skies made the world a claustrophobic place.

"Edward?" my mother asked quietly.

I turned to the entrance of the room. "Yes?"

She pursed her lips as if she was trying to figure out how to phrase something. "Have…have you met Isabella?"

I sighed. This always turned out to be a delicate subject because I refused to be betrothed. My mother would always try to persuade me into meeting the newest imposter but this time…I knew it wasn't an imposter. They had done tests. I couldn't deny it anymore. But wouldn't you want to deny that the person you were betrothed to who was lost and then suddenly found – someone you don't even _know_ – is back?

The consequences of ignorance are great yet ignorance is bliss. Shall I ignore this girl or not? Meet her or not? Become _friends _with her or not?

I snorted to myself. It _was _humorous. Why would she even want to meet me? I'm sure she'll be enthusiastic to learn that she's stuck with me for life. "Every girl's dream!" according to a recent People magazine shoved into my face some time ago courtesy of Alice. I'm sure this "Isabella" will just love to be stuck with me. Just wait until she finds out that I will only talk to her as little as courtesy allowed. I'm sure I won't even want to be in the same room let alone the same house.

"I haven't met her," I mumbled an answer to Esme's question.

She smiled at me motherly. "You know that you should at least introduce yourself."

I knew where this conversation would end. I wanted to be through with all of the debating. "Look Mother, I'll meet her as soon as possible." I knew I was digging my own grave. I knew this would end badly for myself. I knew that I would only be shooting myself in the foot…yet I said the condemning words.

She looked at me with a slightly surprised look. "Well, Isabella apparently is attending an all-girls' boarding school momentarily. Alice already has a trip to see her planned for this weekend. If you would like to join Alice you may."

I rested my head on my hand. "Mother…? I…I don't want this," I murmured in the silence barely above a whisper. "I don't _want _to rule a country. I don't want to be forced into a luckless marriage. I want…I want to write music. I want to go to college. I want to be _normal_. Unrecognizable. I don't want to be a household name that everyone knows. I don't want to be the person tabloids make people think I am. I want to be…me," I admitted tiredly.

Esme smiled sympathetically. "Edward dear…you may just be surprised at the plans fate has for you." She patted my arm and stepped out of the room.

I stared at the shut door puzzled. What did she know that I didn't?

I sighed and turned back to the document that was set in front of me. I skimmed over it. It's not like I had a degree in law or anything so I wasn't sure what to make out of some of it. In frustration, I threw the papers onto the floor and left the room. I stood up briskly and stepped out. I lithely entered the French ballroom. My family and I had been staying in the French palace as of yesterday night – the night I met the nameless girl.

The ballroom was beautifully decorated with cream-colored columns and marble flooring. A delicate chandelier hung from the center of the room. The light reflected off the warmly shaded walls. The room was everything but melancholy and dull. The windows were shaded with the colors of night. The piano set in the corner looked out of place yet it completed the room.

My fingers glided across the ivory keys. I gently place a finger on a key and a pure sweet sound came. I sighed in contempt. My haven was with any piano where I could be away from my dull, formal life.

I sat at the bench and started on a waltz I had learned long ago. It was intricate yet simple. Sweet yet exciting. I closed my eyes and imagined the people – dukes, duchesses, lady and lords, men of Parliament and their wives, countesses and counts, and, last but not least, princes and princesses – dancing gracefully to the music as they flew by me in a swirl of sparkling color. In my little fantasy, there were no worries for the laughing, joyful people.

That is, until a certain vile person entered the room.

"_Cullen_," it sneered.

I didn't miss a beat in the music as I replied, with my eyes still closed, "_Newton_."

He grunted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice filling with annoyance.

I could tell he smirked. "The _Queen _invited me."

"Is that so?" I asked without any interest.

"Yes, it is."

I slowly opened my eyes. "What do you want?" I glared at him.

He smiled mischievously. "I just thought you'd like to know that I'm going to visit Isabella this weekend."

I gritted my teeth. I may not know her but she technically was my fiancée. "You will do nothing of the sort."

His wicked grin got bigger. "But her mother seemed to find it perfectly alright."

My nostrils flared. _Not worth getting mad over…not worth getting mad over…not worth getting mad over…_

"And besides, maybe we could have some 'fun.'"

That was it. "I don't care that I don't know her but she will _not _become one of your one night stands! Do you understand? I will rip you limb from limb if you so much as get in a three feet radius of her!"

His smiled broadened. "See, that's the problem. How could you possibly know if I'm all the way at her boarding school while you're here?"

Damn. He had me there. But… "I'm going to visit Isabella."

Newton raised his eyebrows as if to say "_When have you ever followed your word and done something like _this_?_"

I gritted my teeth harder. "I'm going to find Alice," I muttered.

He raised a questioning eyebrow but I walked off too fast to care for him.

Alice sat in a lavished room filled with shades of pink. "Hello Edward," she sang without looking up from whatever she was doing.

"Alice…I'm coming with you to Isabella's boarding school this weekend."

"Bella," she said offhandedly without looking up.

"What?"

"She likes to be called Bella."

"Oh."

"So you were saying?"

"I was just wondering if that was alright with you?"

She looked up and grinned showing some of her perfect white teeth. "That's perfect."

* * *

**A/N: So...3 things**

** 1)** I need something unoriginal for the classic bitch to do (See example in my first A/N)

** 2)** Do you want to see Edward yell mean things at Mike? Ooh! on a side note, chapter 3 originally had Bella waking up to Edward, she leaves her room because he's annoyingly cocky, bumps into the more annoying Mike, then Edward says a lot of mean things to Mike. SOOOO FUNNY! :P

**3) **Um...oh yeah! Did you like the chapter?

**H&H, dream-a-lot**


	5. The Take Over, The Break's Over

**A/N: Hello. i don't really have a note :D Oh! I think you guys would like my other story, _Masquerade_. It's at 19 chapters right now. For those of you who are reading it right now, I'm kind of stuck momentarily because the next chapters are fluffy filler! Oh, and also, I'm adding song lyrics - you'll see and i won't always do a song.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song(s) D;

* * *

**M A S Q U E R A D E  
**

Chapter 5

BPOV

Song: 'The Take Over, The Breaks Over' by Fall Out Boy

* * *

Rose and Angela led me to a massive room guarded by double doors. I peered through the glass windows in the doors. Rose and Angela then forced me into the dining hall. Some of the chatter quieted.

People at the tables sneered and held their noses high while whispering something to the girl next to her.

"Don't worry about any of them," Rose whispered. "They're just jealous."

I nodded absentmindedly but scoffed internally.

Angela smiled kindly at me and sat at a table.

Rose then proceeded to drag me to the buffet. "Here's a plate. Just get whatever you want." With that, she piled two plates with food.

I hesitantly placed pasta and salad on the plate.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Rose asked.

I nodded and sat down with her and Angela. Rose slid one of the plates over to Angela and pulled her own closer.

I stuffed a forkful of salad into my mouth when it happened.

With a loud _thud_, a skinny high maintenance girl sat next to me. She turned to me and smiled a fake smile. "I'm Ally." She stuck out her manicured hand to me.

I swallowed the food in my mouth and hesitantly shook her hand. "I'm Bella."

"Well, _Bella_, would you like to join me at my table?" She asked. She tilted her head in the direction of her table and winked at its occupants. The girls sitting there giggled evilly.

"No thanks," I said politely.

She looked at me shocked. "Why?"

"I'd prefer to sit with Rose and Angela."

She scoffed. "Yeah right." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Well, when you get sick of them," she started to smiled evilly, "you can come join us." I felt her hand dig into my hair.

Laughter erupted from behind me as I felt it.

It was cold, sticky, and in my hair. The glob of ice cream dripped onto my neck. I wiped the drip and examined it.

Ally cackled from beside me while Angela looked appalled and Rose looked murderous. I wiped my hand on a napkin and stood from my seat. Rose followed suit and stomped around the table to Ally.

"What the _hell_?" Rose fumed.

Ally smirked. "Just letting the new girl know what will happen if she messes with me."

What was her problem?

Rose gritted her teeth and balled her hand into a fist. She held it up in Ally's face. Angela was by her side in a second and restraining her from making a hit.

"Don't," Angela pleaded.

"But I _should_," Rose shot back.

Ally just smirked and turned to me. "Take that as a warning, _new girl_. Don't mess with me. Got it?"

I cowered back into the chair. "Sure."

"Good."

Ally stood up as another platinum blonde walked to her. "Hurry up already, Ally," she whined. "I want to show the new picture of Edward Cullen in _Vanity Fair_."

Ally smiled happily. "Sure Lauren. _Let's_." She smirked in my direction.

I gritted my teeth as she sauntered off with that Lauren girl.

_Baby, Seasons change but people don't  
And I'll always be waiting in the back room  
I'm boring to overcompensate with  
Headlines and flash, flash, flash, photography  
Don't pretend you ever forgot about me  
Don't pretend you ever forgot about me  
_

"Why the hell didn't you say anything to her?!" Rose asked me.

"What was I supposed to say?"

"Tell her to stop being a fucking bitch!"

"I'm not going to do that," I said, appalled.

Rose stared at me still silently fuming. "Fine."

"C'mon, let's get Bella cleaned up," Angela said calmly.

Rose inhaled slowly. "Okay," she told us calmly.

_Wouldn't you rather be a widow  
Than a divorcee  
Style your way for fashion magazines  
Widow, or divorcee?  
Don't pretend  
Don't pretend  
We don't fight fair  
(We don't fight fair)_

Angela led us back to their room. She immediately handed me a towel. "It might take a while to get it out but you can use anything we have in there. The brushes are on the counter."

I smiled and went into the bathroom. Once in the shower, I washed my hair several times and cleaned myself up. After about half an hour, I stepped out of the shower and brushed my hair.

_They say your head can be a prison  
And these are just conjugal visits  
People feel the sickness still  
This doesn't mean a thing anymore  
Don't pretend you ever forgot about me  
Don't pretend you ever forgot about me_

"Crap," I whispered when I realized that I had no clothes. "Angela? Rose?" I called.

"Yes Bella?" Angela asked.

"Um…I don't have any clothes."

"Oh. Do you want me to go by your room…where ever that is…and grab you some clothes?"

"Sure." I picked my pants off the floor and pulled the key out of the pocket. I opened the door a crack and slid my wet arm holding the key through.

_Wouldn't you rather be a widow  
Than a divorcee?  
Style your way for fashion magazines ohh ohh  
Widow, or a divorcee  
Don't pretend...  
Don't pretend_

Angela grabbed it and I shut the door. "What's your room number?" she asked.

"999."

"Wow. I've never been to the penthouse. How'd you get it?"

"My 'mother', Renee, sent me here. And right after she found me too."

_We do it in the dark  
With smiles on our faces  
We're dropped and well concealed  
In secret places whoa ohhhh..._

"What do you mea 'right after she found me'?"

I sighed. "Apparently, my dad took me to the states after I was born. Renee went to so much trouble to find me and then right after I come here to France, she sends me here."

"Wait…who's Renee? Do I know her?"

I snorted. "You could say that," I muttered. "'_Queen Renee of France_'," I mocked.

"So you're…Isabella?" she breathed.

"Yes! Just take the damn key and please get me some clothes. I don't want to talk about this."

Angela laughed and I could hear her soft footsteps pat away from the room.

I sighed. My mind wandered to the burning green eyes. They were so…piercing, burning, beautiful, amazing…whatever adjective you want to use.

_We do it in the dark  
With smiles on our faces  
We're dropped and well concealed  
In secret places  
We don't fight fair_

"Bella?" Angela knocked on the door.

"Thanks." I opened the door enough to grab my clothes and then proceeded to put them on.

Once I was dressed, I grabbed my dirty clothes and left the bathroom.

Rose was sitting on a couch in front of a plasma screen TV. I sat down next to her as the reported droned on enthusiastically.

_We don't fight fair  
We don't fight fair  
We don't fight fair  
We don't fight fair_

"_Edward Cullen is currently in France visiting Princess Isabella. Rumor has it that there is a romantic history between them…_"

I snorted. I didn't even know him.

"How can he be visiting you if you're here?" Rose asked absently.

"You know, too?"

She nodded. "We won't tell anyone though. Sounds like a pain in the ass."

"Thanks."

After a moment, she turned to me. "Are you really with Edward?"

I laughed. "I've never met him."

She looked at me skeptically.

"I'm serious!" I threw my hands up. "I just came to France on Friday!"

_We do it in the dark  
With smiles on our faces  
We're dropped and well concealed  
In secret places whoa ohh..._

Rose smiled. "So you don't even know him and they say you have a romantic history? What a lie."

"Not really," I muttered.

"What?" Her eyebrows shot up.

"We're…how shall I phrase this? We're betrothed."

Her eyes got wide.

"Just…don't tell anyone," I pleaded.

_We do it in the dark  
With smiles on our faces  
We're dropped and well concealed  
In secret places  
We don't fight fair_

She placed her hand over heart. "'Cross my heart and hope to die,'" she said solemnly.

I laughed. "Thanks."

She smiled. "You know, if Ally knew, she would flip. She and her gang of sluts are obsessed about him. Which brings us to a knew topic: payback."

My eyebrows scrunched up.

"We're going to get her back," she modified.

_With smiles on our faces  
We're dropped and well concealed  
In secret places  
We don't fight fair_

"I don't think that's a good idea."

She rolled her eyes. "Ally's just a bitch that needs a taste of her own medicine."

"I guess I have no choice but to help."

Rose smiled wickedly. "We won't fight fair…

_(Don't pretend you ever forgot about me)  
We don't fight fair  
(Don't pretend you ever forgot about me)  
Ohh...  
We don't fight fair_

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! i already have the next chapter written so if i get to around...oh...how about 85 reviews? hell, I'd be happy with 70. but what would be wonderful is 100 reviews. HA! yeah right. like you can do it (reverse physiology) :P do you want a line from the next chapter? okay! _tell me if you want me to keep doing the next chapter thing and the song thing!_**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

_Revenge is a bitch..._

**And the song for the next chapter is...'Revenge' by the Plain White T's**

* * *

**So do you like the next chapter thing nad the song lyrics in the chapter? REVIEW! H&H, dream-a-lot  
**


	6. Revenge Is A Bitch

**A/N: Here's the chapter Disclaimer: I don't happen to own any songs - all rights to Plain White T's songs belong to...I don't know but not me.  
**

_Dedication (this is my first for any story)_LittleBells because they thought that I accidentally put Ally in this story and all of my _**great reviewers**_ and **_readers_** :) I just want to sa that Ally is purposely in this story. I, as the author, love to reuse characters I've created. I "cut" their character to fit the character that I want - that's why Ally doesn't say "like" a lot, is a bit dumber, and isn't as mean.

* * *

**When I Became a Princess**

Chapter 6

BPOV

Song: 'Revenge' by the Plain White T's

* * *

**The Next Day** _Monday_

I walked into my last class before lunch. People started whispering and laughing. They were – most likely – remembering what Ally did to me last night.

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Rose. "Did you get the stuff?"

She nodded and held a plain paper bag out for me to see. It contained petroleum jelly, a screwdriver, a tiny camera, a bag of flour, black clothes, toilet paper, itching powder, a lock pick, a stink bomb, and, last but not least, green dye. I have to admit, Rose was evil but I came up with some of it too.

"Angela said she didn't want to help," Rose whispered.

I nodded. That was understandable – Angela was way too nice, but unfortunately, I'm easy to guilt.

"After class, we'll only have so much time while everyone else is out at lunch."

I nodded and turned back to the teacher.

_Revenge is a bitch…_

_By now you should know everything you say  
Can and will be used against you some day  
I got the microphone so don't go too far  
Cause I'm gonna tell the whole world how you really are_

* * *

I slid the black shirt over my clothes as Rose did the same. She grabbed the lock pick and shoved it into the keyhole. After several seconds, the door swung open. I turned to Rose and she faced me. We smiled evilly and stealthily slid into the room.

_I don't even care how you're gonna feel  
Cause I've already tried to give you something real  
So go ahead and get mad never talk to me again  
I don't even care cause I got my…_

I grabbed the camera as Rose played with the door handle. I set the wireless camera in a corner of the room that could see almost everything.

_Revenge  
Revenge  
Revenge  
Got my revenge_

Rose tossed me the stink bomb and slid into the bathroom.

I clicked several buttons and hid it under Ally's roommate's bed. I snatched the brown paper bag and retrieved the toilet paper.

_One night you're begging me to stay  
The next night you push me away  
I don't need you're promising to give it up  
Is too late cause now I'm giving up_

After several minutes, we were done.

_Revenge  
Revenge  
Got my revenge_

Rose smiled at me and slipped her black shirt off to reveal her original shirt. I followed suit and grabbed our trash. I carefully closed the door and led Rose up to my room. There, we turned on my computer to see Ally's room.

Rose grinned and plugged it into my huge TV. "She probably won't go to her room until classes are over so after we're done with our last class, we should go straight here."

_By now you should know everything you say  
Can and will be used against you some day  
I got the microphone so don't go too far  
Cause I'm gonna tell the whole world how you really are_

I nodded. "Ally is in for a surprise…"

* * *

_So go ahead and get mad never talk to me again  
I don't even care cause I got my…_

_Revenge  
Revenge  
Got my revenge_

_Revenge  
Revenge  
Revenge  
Got my revenge_

_Revenge  
Revenge_

We walked back to the dining hall smiling like maniacs – which we could be considered after this little prank.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face!" Rose said, beaming.

"I know! And she'll be stuck in there!"

Rose nodded as we entered the lunchroom. I could hear Ally and her group talking.

"Edward Cullen is _so_ hot," Lauren sighed.

"No one is hotter than him. Too bad he and 'Princess Isabella' hooked up. Oh well. I bet he'll dump her when he meets me," Ally gloated.

I don't think you can divorce someone you're betrothed to…

Anger flared in me for some reason. He was stuck with _me_, not her. I gritted my teeth and tried to imagine Ally's face once she was in her room. My fists unclenched and I laughed a little under my breath. That is, until I tripped.

My foot caught and I toppled face first to the ground. Luckily, my hands broke my fall. I looked at my foot to see it lying on Ally's outstretched foot. I gritted my teeth again.

"Have a nice trip?" Ally sneered. "See ya next fall!" She mock waved.

Okay, that joke was _soooo _lame. Yet, the girls at her table cackled like it was the funniest thing in the world.

What Rose and I did was so worth it right now.

Seething next to me, Rose helped me up and glared at Ally. We stormed off to get food.

* * *

Rose and I sat in front of my TV.

Ally could be seen opening her door and shutting it all the way. She then turned around and screamed as Rose and I went into complete hysterics.

Ally's room was completely trashed covered with toilet paper everywhere. She shrieked again as Rose and I started crying it was so funny.

Ally looked like a five-year-old as she stomped her foot and screamed louder with each stomp. She turned around, grabbed the door handle and turned it. Unfortunately for her, her hand just slid because of the petroleum jelly. She stared at her hand dumbly for several seconds. Once again, she screamed. Not so smartly, she grabbed a towel from the bathroom and tried to turn the doorknob. Too bad it was locked from the outside. Once she gave up trying to open the door, I could see the slight fog come from under her roommate's bed. Ally took a deep breath and paused once she smelled the fog. "EW!" she screamed. The stench from the stink bomb clouded the room. She pounded on her door until she saw her hand that had held the towel. It was covered with flour and – what she didn't know – itching powder. Furiously, she scratched her hand with her sharp nails. Fuming, she went into the bathroom to wash her hands. Once she came out, she was holding her now green hand to her chest. She truly looked shaken.

I laughed at her scared expression and held my sides herder.

"Should we let her out?" Rose laughed.

"Hmm…okay."

Laughing, we left my room. We headed down several floors and stood in front of Ally's dorm room. She was pounding and screaming.

I couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic she was.

I opened the door and Ally tumbled out.

"Oh THANK GOD!" she yelled and threw her arms around me.

"What happened?" I asked innocently.

"Someone trashed my room and locked me in there."

"How horrible!" Rose said a bit sarcastically.

Ally released me and nodded. "Well…by losers." She smirked and pranced off.

I rolled my eyes.

"After we _saved _her from the mess _we made_, she still has the nerve to insult us," Rose muttered.

I just laughed. "That's why I recorded it."

"You did?"

I nodded cheerfully. "It's on my computer."

Rose hugged me. "You're brilliant!"

I smiled.

For once, I felt accepted. Not worthless and depressed. I had friends, a mom, and I just humiliated the most annoying bitch. I felt great.

* * *

**A/N: You guys rock! Have fun **_reviewing _**this story **

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**

"No. He had some meeting to go to." I sighed. If only Jasper were here… Then I wouldn't be totally humiliated. **(Edward)**

"Why don't we bug Newton?" he asked excitedly. **(Emmett)**

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Edward Cullen Smashes Car & Saves Damsel

**A/N: OMG! You guys rock! 105? I can't believe it! and that was only chapter 6! how about we try for 130! there are over _70_ of you who have this story on alert. just think about how many reviews there could be if ALL of you reviewed? **

**Now, onto my rant. I got an older Fall Out Boy Cd (sorry if you don't like them) one from '03. So I've been listening to that on repeat forever so now I'm on a Fall Out Boy high. It might make my writing a bit more...i don't know. but anyway, since you guys are so great, i updated! yes, i have almost no social life- okay, that's a total lie but who cares?! :) **

**_Dedication: _**To all of you wonderful **_REVIEWERS _**hint hint cough cough wink wink. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**When I Became a Princess...**

Chapter 7

_Tuesday_

EPOV

* * *

I felt miserable. Here I was, standing outside of Victoria's Secret while paparazzi snapped pictures of me to their heart's desire and Alice shopped to hers.

I sighed and placed Alice's bags down. I grabbed my cell phone and called Emmett.

"Waz up?" he asked.

"Em, I'm bored as hell. Alice thinks I'm a _**pack mule**_," I said loud so Alice would be sure to hear.

"Shut up Edward!" Alice sang from inside.

Emmett laughed into the phone. "Sorry man. I wouldn't be caught dead shopping."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Of course Emmett," I said a bit sarcastically.

"Isn't Jasper there too?"

"No. He had some meeting to go to." I sighed. If only Jasper were here… Then I wouldn't be totally humiliated.

"Why don't we bug Newton?" he asked excitedly.

I chuckled. "Sure but Alice'll kill me if I leave now."

"Actually, it's quite alright!" Alice yelled.

"Stop listening!" I laughed. "Alice says it's fine if I go."

"Awesome! So…do you know where he is?"

"Unfortunately."

"Perfect."

* * *

There he was. He was currently flirting with an unsuspecting girl. The nerve of him.

Emmett cracked his knuckles.

"Em, we don't want any trouble," I muttered.

"You sure? Because I could beat the crap out of that wimp."

I chuckled at the picture his words had painted in my mind. "If the press finds out, we're done for. So, no. But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun with him…"

Emmett smiled. "This _is_ going to be fun…"

"Hey Newton!" I called, smiling a fake smile.

He turned and sneered at me. "What do you want, _Cullen_? Don't you have enough fun playing with your girls?"

I gritted my teeth. "Where did you hear that rumor?" I hissed.

"Chill Edward," Emmett muttered.

I shook his hand off my shoulder.

Newton smiled and faked complete innocence. "Oh? You don't even remember? Well, let me show you…" He picked up a nearby newspaper and threw it to me.

Catching it, I held out the paper.

"They got a picture of _that_?" Emmett laughed.

"Shut up," I hissed.

There, on the cover, was that girl…that girl in my arms after my Lamborghini got totaled. The giant headline read "**EDWARD CULLEN SMASHES CAR AND SAVES DAMSEL**".

I rolled my eyes. The press could be so delusional. Too bad they didn't get her name though…

Emmett pulled the paper from my hands. "Dude, that girl is _hot_."

Something…I don't know what…coursed through my arteries and into my veins. Through my bones and my entire being…it was a hot piercing anger. _What _is _that? _It made me feel…like I should practically rip Emmett's throat out for saying that. I rolled my shoulders and shook it off.

This anger was completely and totally illogical. I didn't even know the girl. But I did have to agree with Emmett – she was beautiful. She didn't look like models on magazines; she was much more beautiful. She looked like the epitome of perfect – an angel.

"I don't even know her name Newton," I said.

He snorted. "Of course you don't – you never know the names of the girls you sleep with."

_THERE IS NO REASON TO GET MAD AT HIM!! _At least, that was what I was telling myself. "I didn't even kiss her," I said calmly.

Emmett put a restraining and encouraging hand on my shoulder.

I glared harder at the vile thing. "At least I don't have a head controlled by my dick unlike you, _Newton_," I sneered. "You'll go after anything that has two legs and can walk."

Emmett laughed making the bar tables vibrate.

Newton glared. "At least information about my nights aren't splurged across every magazine in the country, _Cullen_," he shot back.

I gritted my teeth. How false it was! I've never even "slept" with someone before.

"And yours aren't?" I asked.

His lips went into a tight line.

I smirked in victory. "Perhaps you need your own personal slut," I suggested.

"Don't call Terry a slut!" Newton yelled.

Next to me, Emmett was crying he was laughing so hard.

"C'mon Emmett. We don't want to be here too long – the air here is tainted by _that_." I gestured to Newton.

Laughing, Emmett followed me out of the crappy bar. "Dude, that was _so _funny!"

I rolled my eyes. "How many times have you said '_dude_' today, Em?"

He started counting on his fingers and muttering. "Um…about forty-five times. That's the lowest ever!"

I shook my head. "C'mon Em," I chuckled and led him to my Volvo.

* * *

BPOV _Wednesday_

_Pat_.

A scrunched up paper ball hit my head. I looked to my right in the direction it came from.

Several seats away, Rose winked and turned her attention back to the teacher.

Curiously, I opened the wadded up paper ball.

_Want to sneak out after class – during lunch – and go somewhere?_

Shocked, I turned back to Rose. She mouthed 'Well?'

I looked at her skeptically. Was she _serious? _Cut the rest of the classes and leave the _school campus?! _Was she insane? We could get into _huge _trouble for doing that.

I vigorously shook my head.

She huffed and scribbled something on a piece of paper which she them proceeded to throw at me.

I opened this note.

_PLEASE?__ It's not fair that we're always trapped here, expected to be perfect. We need some time to ourselves or we'll become too 'stressed.' We could always make up an excuse later. Come on. __**Please?**_

I sighed. I so wasn't going to win this argument. Grudgingly, I nodded my head.

In hear seat, Rose cheered silently.

I rolled my eyes and shoved the paper notes into my pocket.

* * *

"So I was thinking that we go into town and get lunch. Then we could do some shopping, maybe see a movie," Rose mused.

"Is there no possible way for me to stay here?" I asked.

"Yup! You have to come."

"Fine. But one question: how are we going to get a car?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Silly Bella. Didn't I tell you? We're going to hot wire a car."

"What?!" I shrieked.

"We are going to hot wire a car and sneak out," she said slowly.

"Isn't that…illegal?"

She rolled her eyes. "We'll return the car," she told me as if it we obvious.

"Could we at least get a cab instead?"

She sighed. "Fine."

_I just know something bad is going to happen…_

"Well, I'll call the cab and you grab money for yourself – I already have money on me," Rose ordered.

I nodded and opened the door to my room. I headed to my closet to grab a purse filled with cash while Rose could be heard talking on her cell phone.

I emerged into the living room just as Rose snapped her phone shut.

"Let's go." She grabbed my wrist and shoved her cell phone into her money filled purse.

I pouted unhappily as we sneakily walked through the halls.

"Shh…," Rose muttered once we reached the lobby with the secretary only a few feet away.

The secretary was talking on a headset as her fingers flew across the keyboard of the computer in front of her.

Rose crouched down in front of the lady's desk while bending her head down.

I bit my lip but followed suit. Right when I was almost into the clear, the secretary spoke and I froze in place.

"Wait!"

"Shit," Rose whispered.

"Dear, what are you doing?" the secretary asked.

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off.

"I'm just…looking for something…"

My head whipped to the left so fast I could've gotten whiplash.

There stood Ally bent on the ground staring intently and picking at the carpet.

Rose and I sighed in relief.

"I hope you find it, dear," the secretary said maternally.

Rose motioned for me to continue.

I crept closer and closer to the door as Rose quietly opened it.

I rushed out the door with Rose, laughing silently. Rose smiled at me and yanked at my wrist. We ran quickly down the grassy hill to the gates.

"How are we going to get past it?"

She smiled a hoisted herself onto the rails.

"I can't do that!" I whisper-yelled.

She rolled her eyes and proceeded to climb. Once at the top, she turned to me and held out her hand. "C'mon."

I stared at her hand and hesitantly place mine in hers. With a death grip on her hand, Rose helped me climb to the top. "Now, to get down…"

I starred at her as she jumped onto the dirt road in front of a taxi.

"I can't do that!" I yelled.

Rose turned to me and rolled her eyes. "Then ease yourself down. If you fall, I'll be here to catch you."

I slowly turned so I was facing the fence. Carefully, I slipped my feet in and out of the metal work. Once I was at the bottom, I felt like kissing the ground.

"I'm alive!" I said dramatically.

Rose laughed and pulled me into the taxi.

"Where to ladies?" the driver asked.

"Hmm…" Rose tapped her chin. "Do you know where the nearest mall is?"

The driver nodded.

"Okay!"

I rolled my eyes and relaxed into the seat.

_This was going to be one long day…_That was all I could think of – all of the different possibilities that could turn this day into a headline, a horror story.

Rose threw money at the driver and yanked me out once we arrived at the mall.

"Coffee or shopping? Coffee or shopping?" Rose muttered.

"How about _lunch_?" I said a bit sarcastically.

"How about a café?"

I shrugged. Anything was fine with me.

The moment she saw one, Rose dragged me into a small little café. We quickly ordered our food and grabbed a table.

"This feels so great!" Rose mused. "To be free, I mean. I feel like shouting it… You know what? I just think I will." I watched in horror as Rose stood up from her seat and pulled her hands to her mouth to project her voice. "WE'RE FREE!"

I laughed at the weird looks we got.

"C'mon Bella! Say it with me!" Rose pleaded and tugged at my arm.

Laughing, I stood up with her. "WE'RE FREE!" I shouted with her.

Smiling and giggling, we sat down.

"This is so much fun. I've been cooped up in that dumb all girls' school too long! I want to be able to go out into public, go shopping, flirt with cute guys, have a life! Thank you for coming with me to have a life Bella. You are such a good friend."

I smiled. "You're a great friend, too. Want to meet my friends?"

Rose gave me one of those confused looks that just said "what the hell are you talking about?"

I laughed. "I can call them," I elaborated.

"Oh," she laughed.

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and put it on speakerphone. I hit the speed dial button that dialed a newly familiar number.

"Hello?" came Alice's cheerful voice.

"Hey Alice. I want you to meet a friend of mine, Rose. I met her at the barding school but we're on a jail break right now."

"Cool! Hi Rose! I'm Alice Cullen!"

Rose looked at me as if to say "are you sure you don't know Edward?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to meet you, too, Alice," Rose told the phone.

"Mmmhmm. Where are you guys? Could I join you?" Alice said excitedly.

I looked to Rose. She nodded. "Sure Alice. We're at a small café at the mall right by the school."

"Okay! I'll be there in…how about twenty minutes?"

"That sounds fine," I assured her.

"Alright. Twenty minutes it is. Cheerio!" she said, laughingly.

I smiled and hung up the phone.

"Well she seems…enthusiastic," Rose decided.

I laughed. "More like hyperactive."

A waiter just happened to make his appearance then. "Here's your food," he stumbled, staring at Rose with wide eyes obviously lusting over her beauty.

I decided to make no comment and dug into my food.

After twenty minutes exactly, Alice arrived – but not on her own.

Flashes and shouting accompanied her.

"Damn reporters," she muttered along with other profanities.

"Hi Alice!" I stood from my chair and hugged her.

"Hey Bella. Is this Rose?"

I nodded.

"Hi Rose!" Alice skipped up to Rose and pecked her on the cheek.

"Hey Alice."

"Let's go shopping!" Alice sang cheerfully while tugging Rose's and my wrists.

* * *

**What bad thing will happen?! Review to find out. Also, if you have questions, comments, concerns...feel free to review. I take annymous reviews too.**

**Also, to my reviewer who didn't know how to start a story: 1) First, you load a chapter, click documents on the side, browse, then title it, make sure it says story under it, then click submit. After that, you can edit it. ****Next, you click the stories button on the side. then at the top right of your screen, click _New Story _and then guidelines. You agree to the terms and _then _you can click _new story _to create a story. to add a chapter, click continents/chapters. hope you understand it! **

**REVIEW! Remember 130 would make me estatic and an esatic author means more story and more story means happy readers and happy readers means reviews! isn't that a funny cycle?**

REVIEWS!!


	8. Free's No Fun Unless You Have A Cute Guy

**A/N: 136! I'm on a review high!! :P _PLEASE READ (IMPORTANT IF YOU DON'T KNOW FRENCH!!):_ OKAY! i want to make several things clear about this chapter. You guys could've been patient but NO! this is a Bella/Edward chapter but they _don't know they're betrothed because they don't know one another's name._ Also, I like the end of this chapter but not the beginning. _OH! and the French translations, the first thing the guy says means "Excuse me" (correct me if I'm wrong) and then Edward tells him "Thank you for your help." The rest in EPOV, Edward repeats it in his head in italics,well... you'll see. _Enjoy. Reviews?  
**

* * *

**When I Became a Princess...**

Chapter 8

BPOV _ The Same Day, Wednesday_

Song: Just as I started editing this, I added it. I thought it fit in a way. _:Shrugs: _Sorry if you don't like the songs I use. OH! and DISCLAIMER: i don't own it. **_'Our Lawyers Made Us Change the Name of This Song so We Wouldn't Get Sued'_** by Fall Out Boy. new addiction much? it's really _long _title but there's longer. **This isn't the song for this chapter, I'm just mentioning this one because it's a long title: anyway, it's called 'I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me' by, you guessed it**, Fall Out Boy. LONGEST SONG TITLE I"VE EVER HEAD OF :P

* * *

Four hours. Four long hours. Four long hours and several hundred _thousand _dollars. Four long hours and several hundred _thousand _dollars filled with a lot of paparazzi later, I'm tiered and about to pass out. My wrists hurt from Alice dragging me and I have scratches on the back of my neck from all of the tags. This shopping experience has brought a new meaning to the phrase 'shop till you drop.'

"Let's see a movie!" Alice said cheerfully.

I groaned loudly. "Really, Alice. I feel like I'm going to collapse."

She rolled her eyes. "Rose thinks seeing a movie is quite alright. Don't you Rose?"

"Actually, Bella…we should definitely see a movie."

I sighed. "Fine. You guys win. But can I at least go to music store? Or how about a bookstore? We haven't done anything besides shop for clothes," I whined.

Hey, at least it would be shopping for something I _wanted _to shop for.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Only you and my dumb brother," she muttered. "Fine! Go to a music store! There's one several stores that way," she directed. "We'll meet you there in several minutes."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Bye Bella!" Rose waved enthusiastically.

I laughed. Alice was starting to rub off on her.

The huge record store wasn't hard to find. Several CD posters were placed in the windows.

Once I was inside, I realized I had no clue where anything was.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked a passing employee.

He stopped immediately and turned to me. "M'excuser?"

Oh god… I don't speak French. _Fuck_.

"Um…English?" I tried.

He looked at me confused.

I swallowed. _Damn it_. "Uh…classical?" If he didn't understand _that_, I'm screwed.

He tilted his head to the side.

I sighed, completely frustrated.

"Maybe I can be of assistance?"

I slightly jumped.

I turned around and was caught in a familiar green gaze. The green eyes belonged to the most handsome, sexiest, most adorable person I had _ever_ met. His hair was messily and adorably spattered around his head. His features were that of utter perfection. His snowy white skin and his soft looking lips were to die for. His piercing eyes never left mine. He couldn't be more than a year or two older than me if not exactly the same age. He looked like…like some god. Any girl would die for his attention and right now, it happened to be focused on _me_. He had a lopsided grin painted across his beautiful face. His muscular but lean form was casually relaxed against the counter.

My breath caught. God was he hot. "W-what?" I stuttered through the haze that became my mind.

He chuckled softly and sent a wonderful scent in my direction. Oh…it was sooo sweet yet masculine and it just trapped my mind in a thicker haze filled with his perfect musical laugh.

"I asked if you needed some help," he reminded me. He had a slight English accent in his soft voice that made him even sexier.

I blinked. "Oh!" I embarrassingly snapped out of it then. "I was just wondering where the classical section was."

He raised his eyebrows in shock but that beautiful half-smile was still upon his face and if anything, it got bigger. "You like classical music?"

I bit my lip as I turned a color only red wine could be becoming self-conscious. I nodded shyly. "Yeah."

"I happen to also like classical music."

I breathed a sigh of relief. This familiar, handsome stranger didn't find me weird for liking classical like just about everyone else did.

He smirked a bit but turned to the employee who had watched out exchange. "Merci pour votre aide." He sounded even _better_ – which I didn't think possible – when he spoke French.

The employee smiled, nodded, and continued what he was doing.

"Would you like me to show you where the classical music is?"

Why would he _want _to? He was…perfect and yet I used to be that plain girl who wasn't pretty at all. I don't deserve his attention at all.

I nodded silently.

He flashed me another half-smiled and gestured for me to follow him. He led me into a tiny corner with a rack holding CD after CD. I stared in awe at it.

"So what are you looking for?" he asked.

"I was thinking maybe something from Chopin." I shrugged.

"Ah. He died when he was about thirty-nine." He leaned in, close to my ear. "Did you know that he died here, in Paris?" he murmured seductively.

I gulped. His breath had fanned across my face and provoking my thoughtless state.

I slightly shook my head and grabbed a CD of several of Chopin's compositions.

He chuckled softly. "He died of chronic pulmonary tuberculosis on October 17, 1849. You know, he wanted his heart removed and preserved in alcohol. His sister then brought it to the Holy Cross Church where they sealed it in a pillar."

"Okay – I won't get it then. Didn't have to gross me out." I quickly placed the CD back where I got it from, happy to not be talking about someone's death.

He chuckled as I grabbed a different CD.

"Debussy – there's an interesting story. He died from colorectal cancer in Paris, also. It happened to be March 25, 1918 when he was fifty-five. I wished I lived during that time," he mused.

"Be quiet before I'm too freaked out to get any CD! Besides, Debussy is my favorite," I snapped.

He laughed that amazing laugh of his. "We have a lot in common then."

"Like what?"

"Debussy happens to be my favorite, too."

I rolled my eyes. "_Sure_," I said a bit sarcastically.

"What's your favorite song of his?"

Without a second thought I answered. "Clair de Lune."

He looked at me skeptically. "How is it possible that your favorite song is mine, too?"

"I don't know," I murmured. The question that had been burning to be asked chose that moment. "Do I know you? I feel like I do…"

He smiled. "I do, too. I'm not sure why but I do." He held his hand out for me to shake. "Well, in any case, I'm Ed-"

"Stop flirting with the cute guy – we're going to be late for the movie. Buy your CD and let's go," Rose told me. She grabbed my arm and yanked me as Alice came hurrying over.

Once she saw the boy, Alice froze. Slowly, a widening smile spread across her face. She looked from me to the guy then back to me and then the man again. "Hi Edward, bye Edward," she smirked.

I smiled apologetically and waved at him as Rose dragged me to the cash register.

A bit confused by Alice's smirk – I was too – he waved to me smiling.

I waved back as Rose threw money at the cashier and pulled me out of the store with Alice right behind us still smirking at "Edward."

Why did he seem familiar? Why did that name ring a bell? I guess I'll have to ask Alice later – she might know.

* * *

**EPOV**

The girl smiled apologetically. She waved as her blonde friend pulled her out of the store. Alice just smirked at me.

What was it that everyone but me knew?

I sighed when it hit me. That girl – the beautiful brunette – was the girl from the day my car crashed. She was with Alice then, too. _That's _why she seemed familiar. I was a bit glad that I hadn't remembered earlier and told her because that would be a bit…awkward, weird, and most definitely embarrassing.

_Damn it_. Why didn't I ask her for her name? I desperately needed to know.

I tossed the CDs on the counter as the cashier charged me for them.

The cashier bagged the CDs as I handed him a random credit card with no limit. He scanned the card and smiled. "Avoir un bon jour," he said kindly.

I snorted. _Have a nice day. _Like that was ever possible. I just saw that beautiful girl but I didn't get her name…again. My tortured mind wouldn't let me think of anything else. Every thought revolved around the girl. "J'essaierai," I told him. _I'll try. _I'll try my ass.

I sighed but grabbed my credit card and my bag of CDs. Before I left the music shop, I slid sunglasses on. Not like it would help but hey – at least I'm _trying_. I left the store and was captured in a horde of people.

_Too late,_ my mind taunted heartlessly.

_Brothers and sisters put this record down  
Take my advice ('cause we are bad news)  
We will leave you high and dry  
It's not worth the hearing you'll lose_

I sighed as flashes and shouts entered my senses. With the click of a button, my cell phone sent Jasper and Emmett a text.

_It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless  
The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."_

No more than ten seconds later, Emmett and Jasper forced their way through the crowd that surrounded me.

_We're only liars, but we're the best (we're the best)  
We're only good for the latest trend  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense_

"Hey Edward," Emmett said.

"Hey guys. Want to go have some fun?" I asked, bored.

Emmett smiled. "Hell yeah!"

_Brothers and sisters, yeah, put these words down  
Into your notebook (spit lines like these)  
We're friends when you're on your knees  
Make them dance like we were shooting their feet_

_It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless  
The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."_

Jasper looked undecided as we made our way through the crowd. "Well…"

"Don't tell me you're going to be a wimp," Emmett taunted.

_We're only liars, but we're the best (we're the best)  
We're only good for the latest trend  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense_

Jasper sighed. "Look guys…we should just grow up. I'm not participating in your foolish games."

Emmett looked shocked. "But Jazzy…" he said, using Alice's nickname for him.

"Shut the hell up Emmett. Stop acting like a kid. _Grow up_."

I looked at Jasper curiously.

_We're only liars, but we're the best  
We're only good for the latest trend_

"You know what guys, I have a meeting I have to go to. And so do you Edward. If I remember correctly, Parliament wanted you there by 6:30pm and it's almost 5:45. Newsflash, we're in Paris, _France_, the Parliament building is in London, _England_. That's over 200 miles or less than 350 kilometers away." Jasper shook his head. "I'm not your caretaker – I'm your _friend_. I shouldn't have to do this. I'm leaving. When you grow up a bit and stop taunting Newton and having your stupid races in your expensive cars, call me." And with that Jasper walked off.

Emmett and I watched as Jasper was swallowed in the crowd.

"Wow," Emmett muttered.

_We're only liars, but we're the best  
We're only good for the latest trend  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense_

"I have to go Em…"

"No prob, man. Do you want me to come with you?"

To have Emmett come and make a fool of himself or not…? "I'm okay," I told him.

He clapped my back. "See ya later then."

We parted ways as I started to force my way through the crowd.

_I am going to be dead…_

I quickly jogged to my Volvo to the sound of constant camera clicks. I wonder why they didn't get pictures of that girl and me in the music store.

I shook my head and shoved my keys into the ignition. With a soft purr, the car started and I immediately broke the speed limit leaving the reporters in the dust. You learn to ignore them after a life of having them constantly around.

I pushed the car further and faster down the road. Trees whipped by at an almost imaginary speed. I ignored speed limit signs as I rushed to my family's private jet. If I was late _again_, I'd be in _sooo_ much trouble.

I called the airport to tell them to prepare my jet. Of course, they obliged. I also made arrangements for a car in London.

I pushed the gas harder and checked the time. 5:53. I had a slim, _very slim_, chance.

With the breaks screeching, I hurriedly stopped the car. It paused right in front of the private airport. I checked my watch. It was 5:58. I _might _be able to make it.

I locked my car and ran. I was almost at the jet when a security guard blocked me.

"M'excuser monsieur, mais vous avez besoin de l'identification pour aller le passé," he said forcefully.

I gritted my teeth. _Excuse me sir, but you need identification to go past_ my ass. I quickly pulled my wallet out and flashed him my ID.

He nodded and gestured for me to go forward.

I all but sprinted to the jet. "Partir aussi vite que possible!" I yelled to the pilot. _Leave as fast as possible_ was right.

I could see him and to co-pilot nod.

I sighed in relief. I might be able to be on time _for once_. I searched the area for it. Mini-fridge – no, TV – no, bathroom – no, closet –yes. As soon as I was allowed to stand, I rushed to the closet Alice had insisted we put in. This was the one time I was glad I had a hyper shopping addict for a sister.

I threw the doors open.

_Damn_. How was I going to find my clothes in this jumble? I hesitantly stepped into the closet and searched for my clothes. Alice's clothes were thrown everywhere. I shoved the fabrics this way and that until I found it.

In the very corner of the walk-in closet was a small collection of my clothes. _Thank you Alice…_

I grabbed a white button up dress shirt off the hanger. I threw my shirt off and pulled the button up on. I then grabbed dress pants and a black tie. I grabbed a jacket and formal leather shoes.

"Nous atterrissons maintenant Mr. Cullen," I heard the pilot say.

_We are now landing Mr. Cullen_. Thank god.

I stumbled out of the closet and sat on a nearby chair as the plain made it's way down.

Once the jet landed, I rushed out and quickly made my way to the waiting car. Laurent, my personal driver, stood outside the sleek, black Mercedes. He smiled and held open the door. I just about dived into the backseat. Laurent shut the door and took his position in the front seat.

"In a hurry, Mr. Cullen?" he chuckled.

I nodded breathlessly from my running.

I could see him smile from the rearview mirror. "You might be on time." He tapped the digital clock in the dashboard.

6:28. I might actually make it. I had about two minutes.

"Can you drive a bit faster?" I asked impatiently.

Laurent chuckled and revved the engine.

Contempt momentarily, I looked out the window. Buildings, trees, cars, and pedestrians blurred by. I let my mind wander to what's happened recently.

At the chance, my mind thought of the beautiful, nameless brunette. She had the most wonderful blush and it was easy to talk to her. I smiled – a _real_ smile, not a fake one – when I remembered the history lesson of the deaths of composers. Maybe I'm _too _educated…

I chuckled to myself. _I wished. _

The girl consumed my thoughts. Everything about her was vital and interesting. I wished I had a name to give her. After all, I couldn't just call her the beautiful girl or the brunette as I have done so for the last several days.

"We're here Mr. Cullen," Laurent said, breaking through my dazed state.

I nodded and jumped out of the car. I looked up at the intimidating building. I nervously readjusted my tie. I rushed through the doors and into the room.

Everyone, _everyone_, turned to me the moment my disheveled form burst through the doors.

"You're late," one of them boomed.

I looked down and took my respectable seat. _Damn._

* * *

**I just love the end! hahahaha! next chapter sucks a bit - it's not very long and it's filler basically.**

**REVIEWS?? 160?? Thanks :D Also, if you know a song title longer than this, tell me: ****'I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me' by, you guessed it**, **Fall Out Boy**. LONGEST SONG TITLE I'VE EVER HEAD OF unless you tell me a longer one! ** :)  
**

**H&H, dream-a-lot**

_Who wrote you a supper long chapter? I did, I did! so please, give me a doggie biscuit an__d review!_


	9. Not Sarah's Song Without A Letter

**A/N: 165 REVIEWS! WOOHOOO!! okay, now that that's done with, i just need to tell you guys to be patient for them to meet _cough_nextchapter_cough _or I'll spit chapter ten in two and leave a cliffy! i m soo evil (not really) **

**HOW ABOUT 200 REVIEWS?!**

* * *

_**DEDICATION: **_**to **ilikepuddin** and **kellinw** who corrected the French translator I used. Also, to **gemini169 **because she found a longer song name - '****You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground, I'll Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds'  
**

**And, last but not least, **ArikaCullen**because I forgot to help her. Ps. life is how long until a document is deleted. And when you start a story, there should be a thing that pops up (if you have firefox like I do, then you have to click the pop up thing that appears and then you select allow pop ups for this site) then you select a category ex: books and then you can choose something else in the next category box that appears on the pop up ex: Twilight. **

* * *

**When I Became A Princess...**

Chapter 9

EPOV _ The Next Day, Thursday Paris, France_

Song: Bella's Lullby (no lyrics, just imagine what you think it sounds like. A lot of people think River Flows Into You by Yiruma sounds like it.) And yes, it is the chapter where he composes it - **look what I can do! it's so cute**

* * *

"Edward, I don't want to hear that you were late…again."

I looked down at my hands folded in my lap. "Yes, Carlisle."

He smiled. "You're a good person, Edward. Try to show everyone else that."

"Yes, Carlisle."

"Good. Now, on a brighter note, I heard you were going to visit Isabella tomorrow with Alice."

I grimaced. "Must I?" I knew it was childish but pleading and begging was my last hope.

He chuckled. "Yes Edward. But can you _try_ to behave yourself? It would mean a lot to your mother and me if you didn't give her a bad impression."

I sighed. "I'll try."

He laughed. "I see. Well, would you mind staying there, at the boarding school, for the weekend?"

"I guess not. What's one more day?" I asked a bit bitterly.

"Edward…" Carlisle warned.

I sighed. "I'll behave."

"Good; I expected nothing less."

I nodded and left the room, free to roam the French palace.

Immediately, my mind thought of the beautiful girl.

I sighed in frustration. I couldn't get her out of my head. What was wrong with me?

"Edward!" Alice ran towards me and grasped me in a hug. "I missed you!"

I laughed. "Really? I didn't notice. Anyway, how could you possibly miss me in forty-eight hours?"

"Because I did," she told me. "I missed your sarcastic remarks, seeing you when I eat breakfast, and, most of all, when you play piano."

I smiled. "Would you like me to play?"

"Would you?" she asked joyously.

"Of course." I smiled as Alice skipped to the ballroom.

"What would you like me to play?" I asked as I sat at the piano bench.

"Hmm…anything is fine with me."

I placed my fingers on the keys hesitantly. I felt as my fingers played a note and the pure sound vibrated throughout the room. I had a melody repeating in my mind over and over, every time I thought of the girl. So…I guess in a way, it's her song. Technically, she _did _inspire it.

Alice swayed as I started the song. I then found out that it was a lullaby. I threw some parts together while I focused on everything about the girl. The song fit the nameless girl perfectly.

Alice closed her eyes and slowly spun in circles. She had a soft smile on her lips.

I smiled to myself, happy to see my sister happy.

But, like all good things, the song had to end. The last bittersweet note hung in the air as it faded from my ears.

Alice smiled. "I like it," she decided. "What's it called?"

I shrugged. I couldn't very well _name_ it after the girl since I didn't know her name. "I don't know," I admitted.

"What inspired it?" she asked.

I don't think it would be the best idea to tell her that it was her beautiful friend – the brunette. "I'm not sure," I lied smoothly.

Alice looked a bit skeptical. "Well, when you find a name for it, tell me." And with that, she danced out of the room.

I sighed and stared at the piano. I desperately needed to know the girl's name. I didn't know why I needed it so badly but my mind told me that it was a vital piece of information.

I decided to give "Isabella" the "right" impression and send her a letter to distract myself.

* * *

BPOV _The Next Day Friday_

"Bella!" Rose banged loudly on my door.

I groaned loudly and pulled my homework off my lap.

The moment the door was open, Rose darted into my room. "You've got a letter!" she sang.

When did she become so hyper and enthusiastic? _When she met Alice…_

After our jailbreak had been up and Alice gave us a ride, we sneaked back on campus with our shopping bags and made up some lame excuse. Well, Rose did – I can't lie for my life.

"Let me see." I held my hand out for the letter.

She handed a crisp ivory envelope to me. The writing was…perfect. I ran my fingers over the beautiful calligraphy before I actually read the addresses.

"Oh god…" I whispered.

"What?" Rose asked, trying to read over my shoulder.

I pointed to the one thing that caught my eye.

_Prince Edward A. M. Cullen of England_

_The Palace of France_

_Paris, France_

"Oh my gosh…" Rose muttered. "Open it!" she said with refueled excitement.

I turned it over and carefully slid my finger under the flap. I unfolded the perfect, pure white stationary.

_Dear Isabella, _

_I bet you already know about the plans our parents have for us. I just thought that you should know a bit about me before we meet._

_My full name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and I'm currently seventeen. My birthday is June 20 and I was born in Chicago, Illinois in the United States. My hobbies include car collecting, car racing, and music. I now live in London with my parents, Carlisle and Esme, and my sister whom you've already met, Alice. I have a love for classic books. I also happen to be a member of the United Kingdom Parliament because of my duty as Prince. My best friends are Jasper Hale - Alice's boyfriend - and Emmett McCarty._

_I look forward to seeing you this weekend with Alice. _

_Sincerely,_

_Edward A.M. Cullen_

"What does it say?" Rose asked eagerly.

"He's coming," I breathed.

"What?"

"He's coming!" I said a bit panicked.

Rose's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

I could only nod.

"That's…unexpected."

"No, you don't get it. He's _coming_…to meet _me_. But I don't want _anything _to do with him. I don't at all!"

Rose looked at me like I was insane.

I sighed. "I don't _want_ to be forced to marry him. It's against both our wills so we _have_ to. He's only coming to be polite, but at least Alice is, too."

"Bella…any girl would _kill_ to be in your position. Do you know that?"

"That's just it!" I threw my hands in the air. "They can have him! I don't care! I don't want to be forced to do something. _I_ want to control _my_ life." I sighed and played with a corner of the paper. "Besides," I mumbled. "I'm nothing special and he's…he's the nationally know teenage heartthrob."

"Bella…," Rose murmured. She wrapped her arms around me. "Don't say that. You are funny, talented, smart, and pretty. You know, I'm kind of jealous."

I scoffed to her shoulder.

She laughed a little. "I mean it. And if he does _anything_, _an-y-thing_, to hurt you, I will kick his ass."

I chocked a laugh out.

"See? It's not so bad. At least you'll get the privilege of being able to drool over him in person while _no one_ else is allowed to."

I laughed a bit more. "Thanks Rose."

"No problem. Do you want to watch some movies?"

I smiled. "Sure."

During the movies and into the night, all I could thing of was the stranger's green eyes and all thoughts of Edward Cullen and his letter were forgotten. I had fallen asleep with no worries and no knowledge of what life had in store for me tomorrow.

* * *

**HOW ABOUT THOSE 200 REVIEWS? REMEMBER, THE NEXT CHAPTER CAN BE **_REALLY_**LONG OR _REALLY _SHORT!**

**HEHEE! i m sooo evil i m surprised that i haven't gotten death threats yet :P i m sooo going to regret saying that aren't i? oh well, H&H dream-a-lot**

**ps. want to hear a stupid thing i did? ok, so originally, the last chapter was shorter, then i loaded it on fanfic and saved it as WIBAP 8, okay? and then, i decided to be nice and make it longer so then when i save it on my computer AND on fanfic, i named it WIBAP 9. so now, i'm saving this as WIBAP 9.1 - aren't i smart? giggle :P**


	10. What Dress? Oh, Look, Edward Cullen

**A/N: ha! it's the shorter version! but id _did _update in less than 5 hours of the last one! (truthfully, i had this chapter written for a while ;p)**

* * *

_**DEDICATION:**_**to o**edward is my homeboy**o who somehow _KNEW_ i was reading fanfictions. Creepy much? just kidding. i _was _reading One of Them by **nerdandedwardforever**;D Also, to **tonkatruckss.** who KNEW the Fall Out Boy CD i've been using their songs from. awesome. Also to **kellinw** who reviews _every _time and also said if i made this chapter really short i would be crowned Queen of Evil. Do i get my crown now? ha - no. but anyway, this is the _short _version but originally it was really long sooooo...yeah. But anyway, you guys get the supper funny chapter dedicated to you _THAT'S RIGHT - IT'S SUPPER FUNNY (IF YOU CALL ALLY HAVING A TEMPER TANTRUM FUNNY WHICH I DO)_ i have to say, it was fun to write. :P  
**

* * *

**When I Became a Princess...**

Chapter 10

BPOV _Saturday_

* * *

I awoke upon a mass of blankets on the floor in front of my TV. It was on some random station. Rose lay next to me half-asleep.

I decided to let her sleep in a bit and make breakfast. I opened my fully stocked fridge and pulled out all of the necessary ingredients for a bountiful breakfast.

I hummed tunelessly as I scrambled eggs and flipped pancakes.

Once I was about halfway done, Rose woke up and stumbled into the kitchen. "Morning," she mumbled.

I smiled. "Help yourself to any food you want."

She nodded and filled a plate with food and started making some coffee.

"I'm so tiered," she mumbled.

"We were up pretty late," I agreed.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in and making food."

"We have to eat something, don't we?"

She laughed groggily and nodded. "Yeah." She put a big forkful of pancakes smothered in syrup into her mouth. She moaned and swallowed slowly. "Those are _good_. Where did you learn to cook like that?" she asked.

I laughed. "I used to cook for my father and me all the time. He couldn't cook if his life depended on it. And one time when he _did _try to cook, he burned the house down."

"Seriously?"

I smiled nodding. "Yeah."

She laughed and stuffed more food into her mouth.

We quickly finished our food and started cleaning up the dishes.

"Bella?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm?" I didn't look up from the plate I was currently scrubbing.

"Can I look through your closet? I got a skirt yesterday and I don't have a shirt that matches it."

"Sure." I shrugged. I didn't mind.

"Thanks." She finished drying a plate and placed in the cupboard. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," I called for she was already out of the room.

I finished washing the dishes and was already putting them away when Rose scrambled back into the room, panting.

"I…didn't…know…you…had…this…"

"What?" I asked.

She slowed her breathing down and held up a garment bag. She then proceeded to unzip it. "_This_." She gestured to a magnificent dress that came out.

"I didn't know I had it."

She looked like her eyes might fall out and roll on the floor. She looked totally skeptical. "You…didn't know you owned…_a one of a kind_ Chanel dress."

I shrugged. "I didn't know I had one either."

"Can…can I touch it?"

I tried hard not to laugh and nodded for fear I would giggle.

She stroked the fabric gently. "It's so…pretty," she murmured.

I couldn't help but giggle a little. _It was _just _a dress…_

Rose didn't even respond to my escaping laughs.

"C'mon, let's go get dressed."

She nodded absentmindedly and I rolled my eyes, dragging her to my closet.

"Let's put the dress up," I told her like I was talking to a child. I gently took the dress from her grasp when she snapped out of it.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's okay," I laughed.

"Here, I already chose an outfit for you." She gestured to some clothes and accessories on the ground.

"I'm starting to regret introducing you to Alice," I muttered.

She shot me a glare but smiled. "Hurry up and get dressed – I found you the perfect outfit." She then left the closet holding her skirt and one of my shirts.

I rolled my eyes and slipped the clothes on.

I now wore a dark wash denim mini-skirt and a blue fitted V-neck blouse. I felt exposed with the amount of skin the mini-skirt was showing. I tried to pull it down but then it would show the top of my underwear. Frustrated, I tried to get the skirt to cooperate. Once I realized that was hopeless, I slid on the black four-inch spike high-heels with gray bows on the heels.

I wobbled a bit once I stood up but eventually caught my balance. I then placed a heart necklace with matching earrings on that Rose also set out for me.

I stumbled out of the closet to see Rose in a black and white plaid skirt with a fitted red top.

"You look so hot, Bella!" Rose squealed.

I rolled my eyes. _How could she possibly say that when her being in the same room lowers my self-esteem?_ "_Sure_," I scoffed. "How about yourself? You look drop-dead gorgeous."

She smiled. "You do look pretty, Bella."

I sighed but decided that this wasn't an argument I wanted to have.

Rose grabbed her purse and I slung my blue one over my shoulder when there was a pounding at my door.

"_BELLA! ROSE!_" I could hear someone screaming.

Rose and I quickly – as quick as possible in heels, that is – rushed to the door.

There on the doorstep panting her lungs out, was Angela.

"No time…to talk…," she panted. "Follow me, quickly," she said once she caught her breath.

I looked to Rose and saw that her worried expression mirrored mine.

Angela quickly led us to the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby/first floor.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, beating me to it.

Angela shook her head. "Ally…," she mumbled. "Price Ed-"

She was then interrupted by the _ding _of the elevator.

"C'mon – no time to waste." Angela pulled us out of the elevator and into a crowd around the principal, Mrs. Williams, and Ally.

"Miss Ally! Stop right now!" I heard Mrs. Williams yell.

We pushed past whispering people to get a better view. Rose forced our way to the middle of the throng to see the principal and several teachers restraining a very mad Ally. She was struggling in front of a pair of doors guarded by two bodyguard looking people dressed in black and the traditional sunglasses. They were big muscled and intimidating.

"_NO!_" Ally yelled as she struggled. "I SAW HIM!"

I heard murmurs all around me wondering whom Ally had seen.

Mrs. Williams struggled until she held Ally's arms firmly behind her back. "Ally, I have to ask you to stop," she said firmly.

Ally was panting hard now and her face was a bright over-exhausted red. "I need…to…meet him…"

"No one shall see him momentarily except for Miss Swan," Mrs. Williams told her.

Ally somehow knew exactly where I was in the crowd and glared a harsh glare to me. "Why does that _bitch _get to see him?"

I was partially shocked and let the "bitch" comment slide considering her temper tantrum was pretty amusing. My mind was flying with reasons why only I could see "him" and why Ally would want to see said person so badly she needed to be restrained.

"Language!" Mrs. Williams scolded.

Ally huffed but still couldn't move. "Psst! Lauren!" she whisper-yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Lauren was starring at Ally with a horrified expression on her face that seemed to scream 'Why are committing social suicide?!'

"Lauren!" Ally whispered a bit louder.

"What?" she mumbled, a bit afraid.

"Help me! Edward Cullen is in there!" She gestured to the closed doors she was in front of.

Lauren's eyes widened just like every other person.

"EDWARD!" everyone seemed to shriek in unison. The crowd _tried_ to stampede past the teachers, as I stood frozen in place.

"Bella!" Rose shook my shoulder.

I slowly attempted to back out of the crowd.

In a quick motion, Rose and Angela gripped my wrists.

"Oh no you don't…" Angela sang.

I gulped as they pulled me to the front of the crowd.

Rose shoved and yelled at the people in her way and they were happy to move – no one wants an angry Rosalie.

"Mrs. Williams!" Rose yelled.

The principal wearily turned at the sound of her name. I could see wisps of her hair falling out of her bun and her glasses were perched crookedly upon her nose. I could see her wrinkles making her look older and exhausted.

Rose and Angela pushed me forward into the bubble of space around the double doors that was constantly shrinking with overexcited girls.

Mrs. Williams smiled at me and gestured for me to go toward the two bodyguard looking men standing in front of the wooden doors.

The crowd of screaming girls hushed, eager to see what would happen.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as the two men looked down at me. Searching…

"Are you Isabella?" the one on the right asked.

"E-excuse me?" I chocked past a growing lump in my throat. I tried to swallow it down again.

The one on the left sighed a bit but the one on the right, the one that first spoke, continued.

"Are you Isabella Marie Swan, Princess of France?"

I blushed. "Yes," I mumbled.

Loud gasps could be heard from every direction. I felt like they were cornering me.

The bodyguards looked to Mrs. Williams and she nodded in confirmation.

"You little _whore_!" Ally yelled.

The man on the right took his sunglasses off and held his hands behind his back professionally. "If there is a verbal abuse problem, the royal family won't hesitate to take it to a court."

Ally paled and her eyes bulged. She looked like a fish with her mouth opening and closing, trying to thing of something to say. She finally clasped a hand over her open mouth.

I laughed to myself.

The men smiled at me as the one on the left opened the door and the other one gestured for me to advance.

I returned their smile but I felt anything but happy. My heart thundered a panicked beat in my chest. My breathing was coming closer to gasps.

Little by little and step-by-step, I walked into the room.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM!! what's gonna happen? i bet you can't guess ;p but if you do, you get virtual cookies and the next chapter dedicated to you. ALSO, DO YOU WANT IT FROM EDWARD OR BELLA'S POV OR _BOTH? _TELL ME!**

**REVIEW! You know what would be cool? 250 reviews! I'm surprised i got 195! you guys ROCK! and if you rock you review H&H, dream-a-lot**


	11. Sick Jokes and Impossibilities

**A/N: you guys rock. can i mention that enough? well anyway, NONE OF YOU GUESS RIGHT ABOUT WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!! i m sooooooooo evil. read and you'll understand. A lot of you wanted it in both of their povs. originally, it was just Edward's but since i m so evil i added Bella's. :P it changes povs several times okay? so, first, it's edwards (when they meet) then it's bella from what happened in edward's plus some more that i m NOT going to be doing in a differednt pov because there in absolutely no point. I tried to make it...different because i hate stories where they have the scene in different povs and it sounds the same. like it will say (and it's not from a story but i have read stories like this) APOV - **she sighed. "I tried that already." "Well try harder," i urged. **NPOV- **i sighed. "i tried that already." "well try harder," she urged. **don't you just hate that?**

_**OH! on a side note/**_**DEDICATIOPN:- **_**according to **_kellinw_** I am the Q of E. QUEEN OF EVIL heeheeheee. i just love that title. alll hail...ME!! hahaha-no. Also, **_Edwardluvr_** thinks i don't have ANY grammatical errors in the last chapter. How awsome is that? **_edward is my homeboy_** STILL has a threat against me. Also, **_Kaki-chann_** was one of the FIRST people who knew that I got Ally from my other story. you get cookies ;D um...who else? **_littlelamb188_** who called me even MORE amazing. i like compliments if you couldn't already tell who else...? am i forgetting someone...? OH YEAH! ALL OF MY WONDERFUL AND AMAZING REVIEWERS AND READERS!! oh, and about yeterday, i realized that one of the chapters says Masquerade at the top :) i just have a million stories that i m doing (i m working on one i want to try to get published) and i have a million other ones so if i have writers' block, i'll either be reading or writing what i CAN. Enjoy the chapter. i bet no one read this. HA. you all are already reading the chapter because of the cliffie. :P **_**I bet you guys will be like, "rachael did WHAT?!" after you read this little part**

* * *

**When I Became a Princess...  
**

Chapter 11

BPOV

* * *

_Little by little and step-by-step, I walked into the room._

I sighed in relief but was confused when I entered the room. No one was in it.

The room looked like a study or a library. It was lined with bookshelves but wasn't very big. The room was decorated with warm colors. A leather couch sat in the middle with a coffee table in front of it.

My eyebrows knitted together as I looked around the room for someone – _anyone_. It's not like I was expecting someone to be inside – truthfully, I didn't know what to expect.

I bit my lip and stood in the middle of the room, awkwardly.

Sighing, I decided that I should do _something._

I walked to a random bookshelf and let the tip of my index finger skim across the spines of the books. I immediately stopped when I felt leather. I looked for a title on the spine but there wasn't one. There wasn't anything.

I pulled the book out of the shelf carefully. The title on the cover made me smile.

_Wuthering Heights._

I opened the book to a random page and began to read. Soon, I became lost inside the story.

* * *

**EPOV** _Several Minutes Prior_

"EDWARD!" the blonde screamed.

_Don't let that be Isabella_, I pleaded silently.

Mrs. Williams, who had just introduced herself, pushed Alice and me into a room as Andrew and Percy, our bodyguards, shut the doors.

Alice searched around the room, humming to herself with a bounce in her step.

"Was that Isabella?" I tried to ask casually.

Alice smirked, seeing through my pretense. "No."

I sighed. _Thank god._

Suddenly, Alice squeaked. "You left it in the car!" she yelled frantically.

"What did I leave in the car?"

She rolled her eyes as if to tell me that it was obvious. "You're coming with me to get it." And with those words, Alice discreetly yanked me out of the room.

"What if someone wonders where we went?" I asked once we were outside.

"And who's going to miss us?"

"England, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, 'Isabella'…" I listed.

"Really, Edward." She rolled her eyes and pulled the Volvo's door open and gestured for me to grab whatever was inside.

I grabbed the item that sat on the passenger seat. "Alice," I groaned. "Why did you have to get this?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No complaining! And anyway, it was _your _idea. I just made it happen."

"Touché."

* * *

Alice shoved me towards the closed door. "Go!" she whispered.

"Aren't you coming?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to let you two have some time to be alone."

I grimaced but quietly opened the door. I slowly stepped into the room.

In a corner with her back to me, stood a brunette. Her brown hair tumbled town her back. The deep blue of her blouse complemented the milky white of her skin. Her short skirt showed off her legs and the heels she stood on made them look even longer.

I stood there ogling her until I realized why I was here. I was supposed to be meeting Isabella.

I took several quiet steps closer to her until I saw the side of her face.

I immediately froze.

_Was this some sick joke? A hallucination? _

The girl turned the page of her book and suddenly smiled, rendering me breathless.

She was the girl from the music store – the girl that fainted the day my car crashed. She was the beautiful, nameless, brunette. She was Alice's friend.

My mind started making connections as the oblivious girl read.

Was she…Isabella?

I cleared my throat, almost too quiet for anyone to hear, when her head snapped to my direction.

For a split moment, she looked like a deer in the headlights. Then, shock, disbelief, acceptance, and finally skepticism, flickered across her beautiful features.

Her vast brown eyes locked on mine. "You're…you're Edward?" her sweet voice asked.

I smiled. "Yes. And I'm assuming you're Isabella."

"Bella," she whispered.

My mind rejoiced. The beautiful brunette was my _fiancée_.

I nodded. "Alice told me that."

She laughed to herself. "That seems so…Alice of her not to tell us."

I shrugged. "She's full of little secrets."

She smiled but looked to the ground. Her grin slowly faded but she said nothing.

I looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and looked up to me. "I don't want this," she whispered.

I felt a stab. She didn't want to be with me.

"I mean, I just don't want…" she tried to clarify. "I don't want to be forced to do anything. I don't want all of this responsibility. I just don't want this."

I laughed, pain free.

It was funny how with just several words she could make my emotions go wild.

"Don't we all?" I mused.

She smiled beautifully and my heartbeat spiked.

I tried to distract myself from the emotions and wants surging through me. My eyes caught on the book in her hands.

"What book is that?" I asked, curiosity leaking into my voice.

"_Wuthering Heights_." She smiled.

I frowned. "That's a horrible book."

"No, it's not," she defended.

I laughed. "Yes, it is. Why do you like it?"

She paused to actually consider the question. "Well…Catherine and Heathcliff's love forms an unbreakable bond but it also creates all of the problems in the story. When they die-"

"But they ruin each other's lives!" I protested.

"That's the _point_. Life isn't always fair. Catherine marries Edgar because she wants a more…elite life. But they still love each other – even when Heathcliff marries Edgar's sister, Isabella."

"But that makes a horrible story."

"No it doesn't. Their love redeems them. They claim that they are one. Catherine declares that she _is _Heathcliff and when she dies he says he can't live without his 'soul,' in other words, he says that Catherine _is _his soul. At the end, Heathcliff becomes obsessed with everything that was Catherine because he _loved _her."

"You're very stubborn, aren't you?"

She smirked. "I just happen to have very strong opinions that I stand by."

I laughed. She was different. She wasn't like any other girl in the world. She seemed to be the only one that I could listen to forever and _understand_.

* * *

**BPOV **_Several Minutes Ago_

I was at the part where Catherine and Heathcliff sneak onto the Linton's property when I heard someone clearing their throat not that far from me.

I slapped the book closed and looked to see who it was. I was hoping that it would be Alice but I knew it wasn't going to be. It was going to be Prince Edward.

But, I didn't expect my eyes to lock with a familiar pair of green ones.

That…how was that _possible_? Here, standing in front of me, stood the boy from the music store. His hair was messily around his face and he had a half smiled that light up his face. One of his hands was held behind his back.

Maybe it could be him… Just maybe, that was possible. I had known him all along. My mind started to slowly make the connections.

But…maybe it was just my mind giving me what I wanted. Maybe he wasn't even Edward at all…but Alice did call him Edward in the music store.

"You're…you're Edward?" I needed him to confirm it.

"Yes. And I'm assuming you're Isabella," he said, his velvet voice softly dancing in my ears.

The beautiful boy was my…husband-to-be?

"Bella," I corrected almost immediately

"Alice told me that."

I laughed once I heard that. "That seems so…Alice of her not to tell us." There, now she has her own adjective.

He shrugged his perfect shoulders as if it was nothing. "She's full of little secrets."

I smiled but then realized that it was secrets that prevented me from knowing anything about my mother. It was secrets that suddenly pulled me into this mess. It was secrets that suddenly gave me all this responsibility.

I miserably stared at my shoes.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

He's probably wondering where my mood swing came from.

I couldn't look at him so I kept my eyes glued to the shoes Rose forced me to wear. I shook my head quietly. "I don't want this," I muttered.

"I mean, I just don't want…" she tried to clarify. "I don't want to be forced to do anything. I don't want all of this responsibility. I just don't want this."

He chuckled driving my senses insane. "Don't we all?" he asked quietly.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"What book is that?" he asked.

"_Wuthering Heights_."

"That's a horrible book." He frowned making him look absolutely adorable.

"No, it's not."

He chuckled once again. "Yes, it is. Why do you like it?"

How could I explain this so he understands? "Well…Catherine and Heathcliff's love forms an unbreakable bond but it also creates all of the problems in the story. When they die-"

"But they ruin each other's lives!" he interrupted.

I shot him a glare. "That's the _point_. Life isn't always fair. Catherine marries Edgar because she wants a more…elite life. But they still love each other – even when Heathcliff marries Edgar's sister, Isabella."

"But that makes a horrible story," he said playfully.

"No, it doesn't. Their love redeems them. They claim that they are one. Catherine declares that she _is _Heathcliff and when she dies he says he can't live without his 'soul,' in other words, he says that Catherine _is _his soul. At the end, Heathcliff becomes obsessed with everything that was Catherine because he _loved _her." That was just about all I could give as reasoning for why I like the book.

"You're very stubborn, aren't you?" he asked.

"I just happen to have very strong opinions that I stand by," I told him, smirking.

He laughed beautifully. Once he stopped, he looked at me a bit curiously. "I have something for you." He shrugged but still held one of his hands behind his back.

"Is that why you've had an entire conversation with your hand behind your back?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yes."

I raised my eyebrow. _What _was _he hiding? _

He smiled and pulled his hand from behind his back.

"You didn't have to…" I whispered.

He smiled softly. "Take it."

Hesitantly, I took the bouquet of roses from his hand. "Thank you," I murmured.

"My pleasure."

I placed the roses in a nearby vase.

"Would you like to go to lunch with Alice and me?" he asked.

"I'd like that."

I took his outstretched hand and followed him out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: i know you hate me! heheeheee... what is gonna happen? i don't even know. hey - the story writes itself (with a lot of influence from me ) **

**Several things-**

**1) where u suprised when no one was in the room?**

**2) how many of you ACTUALLY read my a/n above and the dediaction?**

**3) what do YOU think is going to happen / would like to happen?**

**4) how many of you now know my real name? it you caught it, cookies to you!**

**4) how about 325 reviews? wouldn't that be AWESOME? i know you people who don't review so REVIEW.**

**thanks, i appreciate it. 5) how many of you know consider me evil? heheeheeeheeeeheeeeeheeeeee**

**um...that's it other that you guys are AWESOME! uh...anything else? um...nope. REVIEW! H&H, dream-a-lot (or if you know my first name, insert it here) oh! i remember! look what i can do ... - see? it's a vampire! i m so immature. well, it's all gloomy where i live and i have nothing better to do. bye! (longest author notes in my story :i think:)  
**


	12. Deep Shit

**A/N: sorry! i know i haven't updated very recently. i did NOT have writer's block for one. i actually wrote the beginning of this out though. um...i am currently sick with a soar throat. ugh. i can barely talk and i had to preform a skit in musical theater in front of our half of the class. (Where i go, we are spit into two groups, one with the music teacher and on with the drama teacher and then we'll preform the skits and songs to the other class then switch. sorry if that's confusing) and if you've done drama or been to a performance, you know that actors have to be _loud_. my skit is from a version of _Cinderella _where the step-sisters fight! it's so much fun when my throat doesn't hurt! i m an ugly step-sister with my friend and we have to fight and we end up on the ground. it's hilarious too because my friend and i are _tall _ and our other friend who is the step-mother is super short! um...i know it's not much but i had to write _something_. **_Um...oh! fanfiction stories i would recommend that i've read lately: _Summer of my Soldier _by _**JuliettDawson**_ and _An Arrow of Love_ by _**FireInHeaRt29****. The stories are on my favorite's list if you want to read them! **

* * *

**When I Became a Princess...**(I happen to hate the name momentarily. Any ideas?)

Chapter 12

BPOV

**_dedicated_** to my reader/reviewer who guessed pert of a major plot event! (you know who you are) you also get a TON of cookies and a night with your twilight character of choice! **hehee! i didn't tell you about the second part did i?**

* * *

Awkward. Awkward, uncomfortable, and unpleasant.

The blaring cream and beige walls seemed too cheerful. Light music played in the background making the silence that much more worse. All around me, waiters and waitresses bustled about while people talked happily.

I knitted and unknotted my fingers repeatedly with my eyes glued to the movement.

"So…" Alice started, breaking the silence.

I slowly looked up at her, grimacing.

"How have you been, Bella?" she continued.

"Well," I said curtly while inwardly I snorted. If she wanted more than an one syllable answer, he wasn't going to get it.

Next to me, Edward shifted in his seat. He was now currently glaring in my direction but not at _me_.

"Edward!" I heard a masculine voice say with fake enthusiasm.

Without asking, a blonde boy rudely dropped himself into the seat at my right. He painted a flirtatious smiled across his lips, staring at me.

Annoyingly, the boy's eyes were a bothersome shade of blue, like the color of water during a storm, giving his eyes an almost black color. His blonde hair was neatly combed into place. Someone might consider him cute but the childhood shape of his face wouldn't let him pass for something more unlike Edward. Edward is handsome, adorable, sexy, charming, sweet, _and _cute all at one while this boy could never be anything more that cute.

The scrawny boy next to me made something go off inside me. I felt uneasy and alert.

I leaned away from him ever so slightly for he was an unwanted presence. Try as I might to be away from the blonde boy, I realized I was almost leaning on Edward so I reluctantly pulled back into my original position while blushing.

"Are you going to introduce me to this beautiful girl?" the boy asked, looking expectantly at Edward.

I caught the small movement of Edward's jaw clench from the corner of my eye. His eyes turned a harsh unforgiving green. He did _not _look happy. "_Newton_, this is Isabella. Bella, this is the vile thing called Mike _Newton_," he said tightly but with a slight glimmer of humor in his eye. I could tell that they were only on last name basis. I wonder why…

Mike grasped my hand with his chubby, sausage-like, clammy one. "It's nice to meet you, Bella," he said, _trying_ for a sexy voice while kissing my knuckles.

Once my captive hand was released, I discreetly wiped the back of it upon my napkin. "Yes…well…nice to meet you, too," I told him a bit sarcastically.

Next to me, Edward coughed oh so fake-ly trying to hide his most obvious laughter.

Mike didn't seem to notice that we were making fun of him and grinned madly.

"Why are you here, _Mike_?" Alice asked pointedly.

"I came to see Bella, too. Isn't it fair if I join you for lunch?" he muttered.

I coughed up a laugh before it could burst out.

Mike shifted so he was facing Edward, glaring. "At least I'm not disturbing _Bella_."

I snorted to myself. If Edward was disturbing then Mike was a rapist murderer. But how unfortunate it was that Mike deluded himself to think that I _enjoyed _his presence while _I _miraculously wished a lead ton would land on him.

Edward seemed to notice that Mike was bugging me and clenched his jaw. "Yes, and I'm the prince of England," he muttered sarcastically.

"Edward," Alice said slowly, concerned for his mental health, " you _are _the prince of England."

"Yes, I know, but it was meant as a sarcastic remark," he snapped.

Alice slumped back into her chair rolling her eyes. Obviously, Edward and Mike glaring and fighting have happened many times before.

Mike cleared his throat. "So…Bella-"

"I…have to go to the bathroom!" I lied quickly. I'd do almost anything to get away from the tension and the oblivious and annoying idiot named Mike.

Alice face became panicked. "Don't leave me with Eddie and the Dumb Ass! Who knows what could happen? Well, actually I do know what _could _happen…"

I sighed. "Alright. C'mon Alice."

Mike tilted his chin into the air, smirking at Edward. "Ha! Your own sister called you a dumb ass!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes, and Eddie makes _so _much sense as a nickname for you."

Alice and I held in our giggles as we rushed to the bathroom.

"That…was…_so_…funny!" Alice gasped between bursts of laughter.

"How stupid can he be?" I asked.

"I've seen him be even more stupid!" Alice laughed.

"You have?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded and launched into her story.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Shut up, Newton."

He smirked. "What? Have you slept with her yet?"

"I said shut up," I growled.

"Well? Have ya? Because I so will-"

I jumped out of my chair, knocking it to the ground. "I said to shut up," I sneered into his face.

He rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to know. And besides, it's not like you could _win _a fight against me."

How stupid could one be?

"Is that what will make you shut up?" I asked loudly. "A fight? You always talk about a great game so let's see it."

Mike sat still smirking. "Sure. But I'm warning you, you asked for it."

I rolled my eyes. The only thing he could possibly beat me at is the number of girls he's slept with. It would be something along the lines of Newton: 500+ me: 0.

He rose to his feet and held his fists in front of him.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the men's bathroom so no one would have a chance of knowing about it.

Newton followed a bit confused.

Once inside the paparazzi free room, I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows.

Newton held his fists in front of him, attempting to look like a boxer. "Last chance to get out of it…"

"I don't happen to be a coward, _Newton_. You should know that by now."

He rolled his eyes.

I clenched my fists and took a stance.

Newton swung his arm out only to hit thin air while I tucked my head down.

"Is that all you've got?" I questioned.

"Beginner's luck," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes and straightened myself up into a standing position.

Newton swung his leg around pathetically trying to look like he knew some form of martial arts.

Stealthily, I jumped over his leg. "Seriously though, is that all you've got?"

Newton gritted his teeth. "No!" he screamed as he swung his fist towards my face.

In a flash, my hand grasped his now immobile fist.

Newton looked completely dumbfounded but finally regained composure. "Too bad Bella doesn't seem to like _you_. I do think she would be rather fun to play with though…"

Anger seared through me, red and hot. What he had said struck a chord. When I had come into this bathroom, I had no intention to fight. But now, all my common sense blew out the window as rage took its place. I didn't consider the consequences of what I was about to do but I didn't care. The only thing that my mind could conjure up was images of Mike and _my _Bella.

My hand balled into a fist, I shot my arm full force into his face.

For a moment, he didn't seem to recognize what was happening but _I didn't care_.

I pounced on him, forcing his form onto the cold polished marble floor. I had him conveniently pinned underneath me as I shot my fist at his face again and again and again until I heard a sick crack that satisfied my anger. Panting, I regained control to realize what I had done.

Newton lay under me unconscious, his face looking positively dreadful. Blood slowly dripped from his now misshaped nose. Bruises were forming across his face painting him a sick yellow purple color. The side of his mouth cut with blood smeared from it.

The anger that had been inside me felt satisfied. _I _felt satisfied. He was _never _going to talk about my Bella like that _again_. Or the consequences would be worse…wait. _My_ Bella? Mine? She was nothing of the sort. She _was _my wife-to-be but she wasn't _mine_. But oh, how I wished she were.

Looking at Newton one last time, I realized it.

I was in deep shit.

* * *

**A/N: 1) did you like it? **

**2) did you know how funny i found it that all of you noticed t put two 4s up at the end of the last chapter? (you don't have to answer that)**

**the REAL 2) any ideas for a new name?**

**3) how do you request a beta because i got a PM from someone asking me to be their beta. i was just wondering if you guys knew how to request one and/or how to get chapters? (PS. I'M A BETA! HEHE!)**

**4) um...i don't know. fell free to ask questions or comment! seriously though - I HAVE NOTHING TO DO because, as i stated above, i feel like crap and my throat hurts.**

**hope you guys were happy that i FINALLY updated. (well, it hasn't been _that _long but still...) H&H, dream-a-lot**

**ps - i can make a vampire smiley face! i feel so happy! wanna see? okay... **- hehehe!

**ppss(i don't know which it is)- just a hint - REVIEW!! i m dying here! hows abouts...370? because i KNOW there are about 130 of you who have this story on alert and i also take anonymous reviews too if you don't have an account! but my gosh you guys, i think i might suffer from review withdrawal. hey, did you reelize how much i've ranted? it's because i can't really talk right now. isn't that funny? but um...oh! there was this- i'll stop RIGHT NOW!! bad rachel! bad! oh, and yeah, those of you who figured out my name was RACHAEL - congrats! okay, i should just plain shut up now. well...i'm not talking but i'm writing - I'LL SHUT UP NOW! **

**review? for me? if not for me then for edward? oh, c'mon, edward AND jacob fighting over you? please? AND alice's puppy dog eyes and guilt trip? try resisting _that_. review?**


	13. Elmer Fudd and Red Thongs

**A/N: guess what? without this author's note and the one wt the bottom, this chapter is exactly 1500 words! on to other topics...um...oh yeah! did you know that you guys flooded my e-mail account and i didn't clean it up until recently? well yeah...but you know what? I love it when you flood my e-mail because that means REVIEWS! on to other less geeky topics...um..oh yeah! remember a while back i asked you guys for the longest song name you could think of? a reader who **_this chapter is dedicated to_**, **Bella-with-the-blue-eyes**, told me an even LONGER one! wanna hear it...okay - you asked for it... 'The Sad But True Story Of Ray Mingus, The Lumberjack Of Bulk Rock City, And His Never Slacking Stribe In Exploiting The So Far Undiscovered Areas Of The Intention To Bodily Intercourse From The Opposite Species Of His Kind, During Intake Of All The Mental Condition That Could Be Derived From Fermentation' ****by a band called Rednex!**

* * *

**When I Became a Princess...**

Chapter 13

BPOV

* * *

"Alice…did you hear that?" I whispered.

"What?" she asked a bit annoyed that I had interrupted her.

"Shh…_that_."

"I didn't hear it – you're just being paranoid."

"I did _not _just imagine it. Be quiet and you'll hear it."

She crossed her arms and clamped her mouth shut – something I though impossible.

Then, we head another _thud _and a slam against the wall.

"What was that?" she asked, eyes wide as saucers.

I shrugged. "You want to check it out?"

She shook her head so fast I thought that it could fall off. "No," she squeaked.

"C'mon Alice…" I whined.

"No," she spoke a little louder.

"Then I'll go by myself," I decided.

"No!" She tugged on my arm.

"C'mon Alice," I groaned. "I'm going to go whether you like it or not."

"Don't leave me here!"

I rolled my eyes and gestured for her to follow.

We walked as quietly as possible, pausing to see if we were getting closer to the noises. We eventually ended up in front of the boy's bathroom.

"I don't want to go in _there_," Alice complained.

"Alice!"

"What?"

"Just come with me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"_No_."

"_Yes_."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No-o-o-o-o-o!"

"Ye-e-e-e-e-e-es," I mocked.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"_NO_!"

"_YES_!"

"NOOOO!"

"YEESSS!"

"_NOOOOOOO!"_

"No."

"For cryin' out loud Bella! I'm not Elmer Fudd and I'm not going in there!" she yelled as she stomped her foot.

"Wait! Shhh!" I ordered.

She huffed but didn't say a word.

"Do you hear it?" I whispered.

"Hear what?"

"My _point_. You _can't _hear it!"

Her eyes went round again. "I am _definitely not_ going in there!"

"We are going in there whether you like it or not!" I muttered. I grabbed her skinny ass arm and gently pushed the door open.

Eyes as wide as possible, we gasped in sync.

There Edward stood, eyes an unbelievably dark shade of green and covered in blood. And it wasn't _his _blood, _no_; it was Mike Newton's. And there the dirty thing lay covered in bruises and his blood. And that wasn't the most horrifying part. Mike was _unconscious_.

"Edward…?" Alice whispered.

His head snapped to our direction.

"What happened?" she breathed.

Edward sighed a big gusty sigh probably letting out all the air in his lungs. He looked down, shamefully. "He…he wouldn't stop saying…_things_," his beautiful voice said quietly.

"Edward…" I mumbled, shaking my head slightly.

"Look, you don't know the things he says!" He threw his hands up in the air. "And it wasn't _supposed _to happen like this! _He_ was-"

"What do you mean '_supposed to_'?" Alice growled.

Edward sighed. "Okay – I'll tell you what happened. First, he told me that he could win a fight against me hands down. Then-"

"Why the _fuck _did you listen to him?! My God, Edward! You need to learn to grow up!" Alice yelled.

"Alice," he warned. "As I was saying…he asked for a fight. We went into here and…well he basically threw his feet and hands around like he was swatting a fly. _That_ was how it was supposed to be. Then…well then…"

"OUT WITH IT!" Alice shrieked from anticipation.

He sighed. "Well…he…he said something…it doesn't matter but it struck a nerve and…well…yeah."

"If it doesn't matter then why did it make you so mad that you lost your temper?" Alice spoke, smirking.

"It doesn't matter," he gritted out between his teeth.

"What are we going to do with him?" I finally spoke but it was nothing more than a whisper.

In a millisecond, Alice had her phone out. "CARLISLE!!"

"Alice! Way to bail me out!" Edward threw his hands into the air.

She smiled. "I was just kidding." She rolled her eyes and dialed another number. "Hey…um, would you mind coming to this restaurant…yeah, it's after that exit…okay…well, um…Edward here lost his temper and…ha! Yeah. No explanation needed is right. Well I'll see you soon…yeah…and _please _try not to attract press…thanks. Bye…love you, too, Jazzy… No! I love you _more_… I love you more! NO! Don't hang up…okay, but I still love you more…-"

"Hi Jasper," Edward said as he ripped the phone away from Alice. "When will you be here? Okay…is Em with you? Oh…okay, good. See you soon." With that, he snapped the phone shut and handed it to a pouting Alice.

"I was talking to him!" she whined.

"Get over it."

* * *

"We're here!" someone sang.

I turned to see a giant mass of muscles. He hand curly brown hair and sparkling eyes like a child's. A thin blonde followed him with pile of hair on his head. The blonde had cool, calm, and collected blue eyes. He seemed perfectly at ease even in this situation and walked straight to Alice.

"Who's this?" the big guy asked, eyeing me.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Em, this is Isabella, the person I'm _betrothed_ to. Bella, this ass is Emmett."

I giggled as Emmett's eyes got wide and he turned to Edward. "Please warn me about something like that _before_ my mind gets ahead of me."

"Hi Emmett, you can call me Bella," I said as I held out my hand.

"Hey Bella, you can call me Sexy," he copied as he shook my hand.

Edward smacked Emmett's big arm.

"Ow, man. Fine I'll stop!" Emmett told him. "Prick," he muttered.

"I heard that," Edward sighed.

I laughed as Emmett turned back to me. "That probably means Sexy is off the nickname list for me. I guess you can call me Em or Emmett the Great. Whichever you prefer," he said seriously.

I shook with laughter and turned to Edward. "Where'd you pick him up?"

Edward shook his head. "I wish I hadn't."

Emmett turned his back to Edward and mouthed what he had said.

I pulled my hand to my mouth to cover up the giggles.

"I'm _so_ virtuous that I won't get laid till I'm eighty!" Emmett mocked, using a very high-pitched voice.

I couldn't help it now; I _had _to laugh.

"Em, shut the fuck up," Edward growled.

Emmett smirked and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "He hates it when we remind him of his virgin status. It's hilarious! And did you know what? He's _never _had a girlfriend!"

I brought my hand to my mouth at the impossibility.

"You know what else? He's a cross dresser. That's right – he wears women's clothing. His favorite piece is his bright red thong that he wears most the time under his jeans. See, if he leans over you can see the G-string."

My face was officially red and my hand was about to fall off due to the lack of circulation in it because it was clamped over my mouth so hard.

"What did he say this time?" Edward asked.

"Cross…dresser…red…thong!" I burst out between laughter.

Surprisingly, Edward's face turned red.

"Is Eddie-poo blushing?" Alice asked, done with showing Jasper her…_affection_.

I nodded and Emmett chuckled.

"Why?" she questioned.

"I only said cross dresser and red thong." I shrugged.

Alice's eyes went wide. "Edward…?"

"It was a fucking Emmett dare!" he yelled.

"And that wasn't even the best one," Emmett laughed.

"You're such a liar, Em," the blonde muttered. "He's not a cross dresser." He rolled his eyes but turned to me with a warm smile. "I'm Jasper."

"Bella." I held my hand out for him to clasp it in his bigger one.

"Now that we're done with introductions and humor at my expense can we take care of Newton?" Edward asked.

Jasper's face turned serious. "Did you check his pulse?"

Edward grabbed Mike's wrist in response and placed two fingers on a vein. "He alive. Just unconscious."

Jasper nodded but sighed. "Didn't I tell you two to grow the hell up?"

Edward grumbled something.

"What was that?" Emmett asked holding a hand to his ear.

Edward muttered something a bit louder.

"Excuse me?" Emmett smirked.

"I said, 'Yes! Jasper _did _tell us to grow the hell up!"

Emmett smiled. "Good. Thought you were going mute on us."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Um…guys?" Alice interrupted.

"Not now Alice," Edward muttered. "We have to figure out what to do with Newton."

"Guys?" Alice tried again.

"Any ideas?" Edward said, ignoring Alice.

"_GUYS!_"

"What?!" Edward turned angrily to her.

"Looks like Eddie called for backup," an annoying voice that belonged to none other then Mike Newton rang out through the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: did you like it? i felt like i really needed a good laugh but did i over do it with the cross dressing thing? u know how guys can get when it comes to a dare so they won't back down though... but anyway...how many of you are disappointed that Mike isn't dead because i know i am but i really like his snotty character - i know, you're shocked but i feel like he should be there to provoke MORE funny situations. what else? oh! i'm gonna give you several lyrics to a song and if you get the ALBUM, ARTIST, SONG NAME, _and _the YEAR the album came out i'll dedicate the next chapter to you and you'll receive virtual cookies and a mystery prize that won't be mentioned until the next chapter! now... what song is this, who is the band, what album is it on, and what year did said album come out? lucky guessing!**

"_...because the drugs never work,_

_They're gonna give you a smirk,_

_  
Cause they got methods of keeping you clean _

_  
They gonna rip up your heads _

_  
Your aspirations to shreds _

_  
Another cog in the murder machine_

_They said all Teenagers scare _

_  
the living shit out of me _

_  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed _

_  
So darken your clothes _

_  
or strike a violent pose _

_Maybe they'll leave you alone _

_  
But not me..."_

**_oh, and i m soo not updating until i get a certain number of reviews that i'm not going to tell you about! i know i sound mean but my gosh! there are a lot of you that can review but don't so review if you ever want another chapter again so review!! ohh! i sound like a pirate! hehehe_**


	14. Euros

**A/N: I'M SO HAPPY SO YOU SHOULD READ THIS! okay, so basically, i was embarrassed and happy at the same time! i had a wonderful day today. i turned in a scary story for English and so in my last class of the day, my history teacher told me that she heard about my story and wanted to read it. And by the end of the school day, my _7th grade PE teacher_ - i'm in 8 this year - knew about it and said he heard it was good. okay, so i m all embarrassed and then i found a paper for English that had to be turned in with my story - it's like a plot map basically - and so i go to my English teacher to turn it in and she tells me that my history teacher - and also the school newspaper teacher - wanted some of my English teacher's student's scary stories for the school newspaper so basically, my English teacher told me that my story MIGHT and most likely will be put in the school newspaper! YAY! and then after that, my mom took the day off and picked me up but even when she had to call AAA to jump start her car, i was still happy. so, i feel great right now. **

**Happy Halloween! Also, i'm going to tell you_ the story of Halloween!_**

* * *

**When I Became a Princess...**

Chapter 14

BPOV

* * *

So, in mid-evil times, people believed that the dead people's spirits stayed on the Earth until Hallow's Eve. Keep in mind that Hallow's Eve was a serious holiday. On Hallow's Eve, the adults would dress up as ghosts to scare away the spirits from their homes while the children hid in a locked room of the house. Eventually, the serious holiday of Hallow's Eve evolved into the happy holiday of Halloween. I learned this story from my history teacher last year. he was pretty cool - we got to watch movies **and **learn at the same time! ugh - that sounded too cheerful. it might rain though but that won't stop me from trick or treating! ha! oh, and btw, i tricked you into readint the story of halloween! ha! ok, now the real story...

"_Um…guys?" Alice interrupted._

"_Not now, Alice," Edward muttered. "We have to figure out what to do with Newton."_

"_Guys?" Alice tried again._

"_Any ideas?" Edward said, ignoring Alice._

"GUYS!_"_

"_What?!" Edward turned angrily to her._

"_Looks like Eddie called for backup," an annoying voice that belonged to none other then Mike Newton rang out through the bathroom._

* * *

I turned to look at him. His bruised and beaten body was a heap upon the floor. Slowly, Mike pulled himself into a standing position, wiping his grimy hands on his pants. He smiled wickedly. "Going to burry me, now?" He clucked his tongue, shaking his head.

"Listen here, Newton," Emmett started, grabbing the collar of Mike's shirt.

"Now, now… I don't want any trouble. After all, that's Eddie's job."

Jasper slinked next to Emmett, looking as menacing as ever. "You are to stay away from Edward, understand?"

"Oh, so now you're his _protection_," Mike cackled.

Edward gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

Jasper turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "We are _not _about to have a repeat of what just happened. Understood?"

Edward sighed, nodding but with a glare still fixed on Mike.

"Good. Now why don't you escort the girls out?" Jasper continued.

"But Jazzy…," Alice whined.

"Alice, I'll see you soon," he told her confidently.

She smiled the tiniest bit and danced out of the bathroom.

"I guess I'll go, too…" I trailed off, following Alice out and to our table.

"Hey look, our food's here," Alice told me.

I slid back into my seat. "Should we get to-go boxes? I think we're going to leave soon…"

She shrugged, shoving a forkful of pasta into her mouth. "I'm hungry," she spoke through her food.

I laughed lightly and put my own forkful into my mouth.

Behind me, someone cleared his throat. I glanced over my shoulder to see Edward.

"We should go now…" he stated blankly.

I shrugged and swallowed my food. "Sit. Our food came," I ordered boldly.

A faint smile crossed his lips as he gracefully dropped into his seat. "What did you guys get to eat?"

Alice swallowed her new forkful of food. "I just got pasta in an alfredo sauce."

Edward smirked slightly. "When do you not eat pasta, Alice?"

She paused. "Um…when I eat pizza."

Edward rolled his eyes, smiling, and turned to me. "What did you get?"

"Penne in a cream and tomato sauce." I shrugged. "What did you get if you're so curious as to what our food is?"

He glanced at his plate. "It seams to be mushroom ravioli."

I longingly glanced at the plate. It looked _good_. I wish I had gotten it. Sorrowfully, I put another forkful of penne into my mouth. It was good – it just didn't look as good as the ravioli currently residing on Edward's plate.

Edward started to eat and a comfortable silence fell upon us. It wasn't like an awkward one where no one can find anything to say and it's totally weird. No, this was comfortable, _preferable - _enjoyable even.

I savored the sauce of my food in my mouth as I glanced at Edward's plate. He didn't seem to be paying much attention…

Sneakily and quickly, I stabbed one of his raviolis and popped it into my mouth.

Edward turned to me, an amused look on his face. "Why are you taking my food?"

"Uh…it looked good?" I tried, knowing I was caught.

He chuckled. "You could've asked."

"Oh." I didn't know _that_.

He smiled mischievously and quickly took a forkful from my plate.

I turned to him laughing. "What'd you do that for?"

He swallowed. "'It looked good,'" he quoted. "An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth."

"Wouldn't we all be blind and unable to eat then?" I questioned.

"It's an expression," he chuckled.

"But still! Wouldn't we be, though? What ever happened to forgive and forget?"

Smiling, he shook his head.

"I think Edward's logic is just messed up," Alice finally piped up, with a knowing smile spread across her face and a glint in her eye.

"Is that so?" Edward asked.

Alice nodded cheerfully. "Mmmhmm!"

I smiled, shaking my head. "_Your _logic is just as messed up, too, Alice. Shopping for _fun_?"

She mockingly huffed and put more food onto her fork.

Edward sighed. "I think we should go now…"

"Okay," I grumbled. I didn't want to go – I was having _fun _for once.

He quickly called a waiter to our table. "Can we have the bill and several to-go boxes?"

The waiter nodded obediently and scurried off. When he came back, he handed Edward the bill and placed the boxes on the table.

Edward slid a sleek black leather wallet out of his pocket as Alice forked her food into a box.

"What are you doing?" I asked Edward cautiously.

"Paying for lunch," he told me slowly.

"No, you aren't. I am perfectly capable of paying," I said firmly.

"Let him pay for it, Bella," Alice whined.

"No. I refuse to."

Edward sighed and turned to me. "Bella, you're our guest so therefore I am obligated to pay for it so humor me."

"First of all, _you _are _my _guest because _you're_ visiting _me._ Secondly, I refuse to let you pay several hundred dollars for lunch."

"They're Euros." He slammed the folder containing the bill and money shut.

I stared at him shocked with my mouth hanging open. "Well, I'm not letting you pay for either way!"

Edward smiled. "Too late." He handed the bill and money to a passing waiter and said something in his sexy French voice. He flashed a picture perfect smile to the waiter.

The waiter nodded and scurried off, bill and money in hand.

"Time to go," Edward murmured as he stood gracefully.

Alice followed suit and danced out into a pool of camera flashes.

I cringed.

_Paparazzi._

I rose from my seat with my to-go box in hand following in Alice's path.

Edward easily kept pace beside me. "Bella?"

If he thought I was talking to him, he had another thing coming. I would not even glance at him for spending I don't know how much on food. I stuck my chin slightly into the air ignoring him.

"Bella?"

I huffed and picked up my pace.

He sighed but followed. "Bella? Please, at least look at me," he pleaded.

I _almost_ did what he had asked. My will was starting to crumble into dust with each pleading word he spoke.

"Please?"

Unfortunately for me, my mind just _had_ to create an image of what he most likely looked like in that moment. Unwillingly, I turned to face him.

He looked even more adorable than what my cursed imagination had come up with. His lower lip was slightly bigger than normal in a pout and his eyes were pleadingly wide. Once he saw he had my attention, he smiled hopefully.

"Would you like to go see a movie?"

I paused. I didn't particularly _want _to see a movie.

"Please?" he tried, unknowingly using his newfound power to get me to do anything.

I nodded in a daze, gripping onto _any _coherent though. I would've jumped into a pit with Mike Newton if he had asked me but I highly doubt he would.

He smiled a joyous half smile and I thought I would die right on the spot. He courteously opened the door for me.

I stepped into blinding flashes and shouts.

"This is Nicole Denning from People. Is it true you're engaged?" one shouted.

"Edward, Jack O' Malley from US Weekly! It is rumored that Isabella is currently sleeping with Mike Newton. Care to comment?"

"Hi Isabella! I'm Peggy Smith from Seventeen. How does it feel to attain the unattainable Edward Cullen?" a lady with bright orange hair asked kindly.

My head snapped to each voice quickly. Faces and flashes blurred together creating a mess of color.

Unconsciously, I shrunk into Edward's side each time a vicious remark was made about me.

Edward comfortingly wrapped an arm around my shoulders like a shield. "We will not be making any comments at this time until a press release!" he yelled firmly.

The shouts became louder and more frequent in result.

Edward held me to his side and forced his way through the thick crowd. He led me to the passenger side of his car, which was on the right unlike the cars in Forks. Even in this crisis, he opened the door for me.

I rushed inside at the opportunity.

He shut the door and shoved to his side through a building crowd. He shoved his keys into the ignition in a hurry, put the car into reverse, and pulled out of our parking spot. "Alice, you should probably warn Jazz and Em," he told a for once quiet Alice sitting in the back seat.

She nodded and whipped out her cell phone.

I laid my head against the cool glass of the window as the reporters' comments rang in my ears.

"Bella?" Edward murmured, concern filling his voice.

I glanced at him.

He was focused on me – not the road.

"Look at the road," I whispered hoarsely.

He blinked as if he couldn't comprehend it and zeroed in on my cheeks.

I brought my hand up to my face to be met with a hot stream of tears. I quickly wiped at my face, embarrassed.

He wrapped his strong, warm arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his side.

My heart thrummed faster and I felt dizzy due to his close proximity. I buried my head into his chest and gasped quietly.

He was _so much _more muscular than I first assumed. His scent filled my nose making thought more impossible.

No questions asked, he softly stroked my hair and combed his fingers through the mess making me putty in his hands.

My mind screamed through a haze in protest saying that he shouldn't have this effect on me, that I should be stronger, that I shouldn't be _crying _on him.

But I could care less. He was a comfort somehow. If it was any other person, I would be very uncomfortable but I felt perfectly contempt in his arms. I hugged him even closer and inhaled his unbelievable scent. "I'm sorry I'm ruining your shirt," I mumbled. He probably couldn't understand for it came out muffled but his chest shook with laughter.

"It's perfectly alright," he murmured into my ear.

I sniffled and unwillingly pulled back. "Thank you," I whispered.

He smiled softly. "Any time."

I leaned against the window once again but to calm my heart down.

"You know, you shouldn't believe one word they say. It's all rumors and half-lies."

I smiled a watery smiled. "I know."

Silence clouded through the car.

I glanced at him and suddenly blurted out a question. "What did you mean when you told them about a press release?"

"Hmm?" he asked, being pulled from deep thought.

"What did you mean when you told them about a press release?" I repeated.

"Well we have to tell them sometime, don't we?"

"Tell them what?" I asked.

"About our 'engagement.'"

"Oh." I turned back to the window quietly. "You should look at the road," I said quietly.

I heard his soft chuckle as he moved his gaze to the windshield.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked quietly, disrupting another silence.

I could see Edward smile slightly. "We're going to see a movie."

Alice squealed happily. "Yay! What movie are we going to see? How about that new romantic comedy? Oh, what's it called…or a scary move! We could see one of those! Ooh! I know! We could play in the arcade and _then _see a movie!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smile. "Sure, Alice."

Alice bounced happily in her seat in response.

**A/N: Hi! so to continue, IT'S HALLOWEEN!!! i want to know if you guys do something other than trick-or-treating in your cultures. i know in Mexico, it's the day of the dead but that's it. i would love to hear what you guys do. ALSO, for those of you who know about the pole i had for what story i should do next - I'M WORKING ON IT! and for those of you who don't know about it, it is based off of the song 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"' by Fall Out Boy - oh, and I SAW THEM ON TV LAST NIGHT! oh well, i want you guys to all go out and have a happy Halloween and not get hit by cars - please, for me. if you get hit by a car, then who is going to review? i m just kidding, but seriously, try not to get hit by a car. **

**Happy Halloween, dream-a-lot**


	15. DDR! Oh Joy

**A/N: Member in chap 13 when i said i would dedicate a chapter to those of you who guessed the song right? well this is that chapter! i m so glad to hear all of you had wonderful sugar rushes. i got barely any candy compared to last year because my friends and i talked most the time :P and i had a sugar rush on 2 pieces of candy - that's how hyped i was! back to the topic at hand - the dedication of this chapter. _DEDICATION: _**_you are all a whole bunch of cheaters! Cheater cheater pumpkin eaters! well, some of you didn't cheat but i only asked for the YEAR, not the day but i'll give it to you guys. i have to say that i was disappointed at the amount of reviews last chapter. was there something wrong with it? SHOULD I UPDATE LESS OFTEN? ha- i bet that got your attention but i will! any was this chap is dedicated to_**_._..**misswhiting,Smile for Life, JennCullen87, canadianchick49, MilesOfSmiles13, beckayyboo, sekhmetkitty002 -** btw, happy birthday! sorry i didn't update sooner but does it make you feel better that some random squirrel attacked me and now i have to get a rabies shot? JK** -Musashi 9 Bellaandedwardlover, abrightertomorrow, twilightchick1997, Miss Melbourne, kellinw**-love your reviews-**, T. C. Meade**, **21Skadoosh,Charasmatic Cullen, fruitsbasketangel, fruitsbasketangel-**cool pen name-**, ohnoes, SaveTheWolvesOfLaPush **- love the name**-, asian-chick4life, Crazyidioticmaniac-**haha, funny name-**, klutzyspaz-**ooh! you have a funny name too! imma retard** -, lightssoclear, tonkatruckss., Taylor n' Taylor, twilightchick808 -** i hope that love is nonsexual... just kidding - **Sorrow lives, 1NinjaVampPirate with 5 roses**-wow that's a long name-, **XVampWitchCatX, ., and kt-twilight**! You guys won a night with your favorite Cullen with a virtual gift basket of cookies! The song was 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance on the album The Black Parade which came out in '06. but didn't you guys hear that the Black Parade was dead? that was so not funny. but anyway, on with the story and i'll do the dedication song thing every other chapter. =]-**

**

* * *

When I Became A Princes.****..**

Chapter 15

BPOV

Song: **I _know _its old but you'll see why... **'Every Time We Touch (Slow)' by Cascada  
**

* * *

**

"Let's go to the arcade!" Alice squealed happily like a child.

I smiled at her enthusiasm and followed.

"Ooh! Edward! I wanna play this one!" Alice yelled, bouncing.

I heard Edward chuckle behind me. "Sure, Alice. Whatever you want." He then proceeded to exchange a bill for tokens. "Here you are, Alice," he told her, spilling a handful of gold colored coins into her awaiting hands.

Alice happily rushed off to whatever game she was going to play, leaving Edward and I.

"Do you want to play something?" he asked, eyes shimmering like glass.

I pursed my lips. "Well, you did pay for it so-"

"BELLA!" I could hear Alice scream. "COME HERE! I WANT TO PLAY THIS WITH YOU!"

I sighed. "Coming, Your Majesty," I mumbled.

Edward just laughed cheerfully. "Tell Alice I'll be getting food and drinks."

I nodded, a bit mesmerized by him.

"BELLA!"

"I'M COMING!" I yelled.

I walked around a corner to find Alice bouncing in place. She was standing in front of a platform. Upon the platform were arrows that lit up.

"Oh, no. I will not play this," I said, backing away slowly.

"Oh, yes you will," she sang, grabbing my wrist.

"But, Alice…I can barely walk, let alone dance," I whined.

"Bella," she said with a disapproving tone. "_Anyone _can play Dance Dance Revolution."

"But Alice-"

"No. You're playing with me and that is final." She gripped my wrist to prove her point and pulled me onto the small platform.

"How do you even play?" I asked, scared.

She sighed. "Are you really that pop culture deprived? -don't answer that. Look, when the arrows line up at the top, you place your foot on that arrow. See? It's easy."

I gulped slightly.

"Don't be such a worry wart or you'll start getting gray hair and I _really _don't want to have to pull a lot of strings to get your hair dyed on such a short notice."

I laughed uneasily.

"Look, I'll put it on beginner, see?" She selected the green word. "Now, where is Edward?"

"He said he was getting stuff to eat."

Alice shrugged. "Now, ready to play some DDR?"

**

* * *

EPOV**

How could someone be so cruel? The reporters knew nothing. Bella was no imposter, nor was she a 'bitch' as one reported had so bluntly put it.

I was so angry – that's why I felt the need to leave, so Bella wouldn't see me like this.

My emotions raged at the memory of their words and remarks. Anger boiled throughout my body. I felt like I should hunt down each and every one of them.

Now that I think about it, I _should _hunt them down…

A mental list of names started forming in my head as I approached the food stand.

I grabbed several boxes of candy, knowing that Alice would demand each one, and ordered popcorn, but…what did Bella want?

My mind immediately stopped its hit list and sprang at the thought of Bella. What _would _Bella want?

I scratched my neck. Fucking bloody hell. What am I supposed to get for Bella? I could get her the drink she got this afternoon but what candy would she want?

Then it hit me. I would buy _every _type of candy.

I smiled satisfied and ordered several drinks. Arms full, I made my way back into the dimly lit room full of blinking lights and obnoxious noises. I heard loud thumping sounds being made and muffled voices.

I followed the sounds, knowing very well that it would be Alice and Bella.

What I approached was not in any way what I expected.

Alice stood behind a Dance Dance Revolution game shouting at Bella who looked like she would fall off at any moment.

"Alice…?"

Her head snapped over to me. "Bella is being stubborn and won't play and – ooh! Is that candy?"

I laughed to myself. "Yes, Alice. It _is _candy," I mocked.

She stuck out her tongue and relieved me off the giant mass of candy.

"Why did you buy so much?" she snapped.

I shrugged. I would _not _tell her the real reason. "We have Bella so we'll eat more."

Alice raised an eyebrow and glanced from me to Bella and back to me. "_Sure_."

"I can't do it!" Bella sighed, frustrated, and attempted to jump off the platform only to trip. Her eye shut tightly and her muscles clenched.

Without thinking, my arms quickly snared her waist and pulled her into me.

Her eyes opened slowly, revealing a brilliant, warm brown, rendering me breathless. Her sweet smell flooded the air around me.

I blinked, pulling me out from my spiraling thoughtlessness. "Are you okay?"

She nodded mutely.

I forced myself to release her waist from my grasp.

"Thank you," she whispered, not meeting my gaze, as a beautiful red flooded her face.

I beamed, smiling brightly. "Any time."

"Edward!" Alice whined. "Bella doesn't want to play! Get her to play. Please?" Her eyes went wide and pleading.

I looked at a panicked Bella who shook her head.

I smiled wickedly. This would be fun…

"C'mon Bella," I whispered into her ear. "I'll help you and I won't let anything hurt you – not even yourself," I chuckled.

She seemed frozen as I pulled back.

"Bella?"

She seemed to snap out of it and found my gaze. "Y-yes?"

I smiled. "Will you play?" I stared into her beautiful eyes.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Please?" I pouted, feeling ridiculous.

"Fine," she hissed but stepped back onto the platform.

I stepped up behind her and slid two coins into a slot. "What song do you want?" I breathed into her ear.

"I wanna choose!" Alice squealed and jumped in front of me and set the song.

"Ready?" I asked Bella.

"No but I might as well get this over with."

I smiled and started the game.

Bella blushed as the lyrics stared. "Alice…" she grumbled quietly.

I laughed to myself and pushed her feet into right direction with mine gently. She eased into the movements and became synchronized with the song.

_I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams (in my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life.  
_

Bella became more confident in her movements. I smiled and grabbed her waist that was swaying to the beat.

_Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry)  
The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life.  
_

Her moves became more smooth and appealing. My mind became…_ungentlemanly_…several times and I had to stop myself from that particular train of thought.

_  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side_

With one final stomp, the song ended and Bella panted heavily.

"See! That was great!" Alice squealed, smirking in my direction.

Bella blushed, as she always seems to do, and looked down, embarrassed. "Are you guys done harassing me so we can see the movie?"

I laughed.

"You could hardly call that harassment," Alice muttered.

"C'mon. Let's go to the movie." I gathered some of the food from Alice and led Bella into the empty theater.

We sat in the middle row – the perfect place to watch the movie. I sat between Alice and Bella, sandwiched. Alice loudly ripped open boxes upon boxes of candy. Bella remained quiet but snuggled into her jacket. I…well I just sighed, wishing that it were _I _instead of her jacket that Bella was nestling into.

Alice happily hummed and bounced in anticipation.

The previews stopped and the beginning credits rolled onto the screen. I internally groaned. I had to sit through a chick flick. _Wonderful_. My mind reasoned with me, telling me that Bella was here which _did_ help.

Ten minutes in and it was almost intolerable. Everyone knows how the movie ends – they live 'happily ever after' in their unrealistic fantasy world.

I sighed but reminded myself not to complain. I grabbed a barbaric handful of popcorn and shoved it into my mouth for, what _else _was there for me to do?

I glanced at Bella. She seemed bored, almost tiered, as she leaned into the plush chair. He silky brown hair looked feather-soft as it fanned across her shoulders. In the dim light, I could make out the curve of her soft, perfect lips.

I sighed and turned back to the God-awful movie.

About twenty minutes later, small noise broke through the hum of thoughts in my head.

I looked to my left to meet Bella's warm eyes. "Hey," she whispered.

I smiled. "Hey," I copied.

She smiled but bit her lip adorably.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't have any more soda. Can…can I have some of yours?"

"Of course," I told her. If she asked, I would probably give her anything. I offered her the soda filled paper cup.

"Thanks," she murmured, sounding a bit embarrassed. I watched her as she slowly sipped on the straw. "Here," she told me once she was done.

I placed the cup back into the cup holder. "No problem." I flashed her a bright smile and unwillingly turned back to the damned movie.

After about half an hour, I couldn't stare at the movie any longer and quite frankly, I didn't even know what it was about. I turned my gaze back to Bella. Every so often, I would notice a slight shiver vibrate throughout her being.

"Cold?"

She looked to me. She shook her head and turned back to the screen only to shiver again.

I laughed to myself. How could she so bluntly lie?

I peeled my jacket off my arms. "Here." I offered her the bundle of fabric.

Bella turned to me confused. "What is this for?"

"You're cold," I stated.

"I'm fine," she said. It would've convinced me except it was accompanied by another more violent shiver.

I raised an eyebrow. "Humor me."

She huffed unhappily. "Fine." She grabbed my jacket and wound it around herself.

I sighed in relief. She didn't deny my coat.

Only an hour left of this stupid movie…

About forty-five minutes thereafter, Bella's head rested against my shoulder.

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

I looked at the angel next to me only to find her sleeping peacefully. A faint smile was displayed across her lips.

I wondered what she was dreaming about… Was it of her family? Her friends? Those she left behind in the states? Was it-

"Edward…"

-me?

Had I said my words aloud and waken her? Her eyes were closed and her breathing still heavy… It then dawned on me – she talked in her sleep!

My insides rejoiced – almost painfully so! – at her words. So it was _I _she was dreaming about. I would've jumped out of my seat and ran about shouting if it wasn't for her beautiful head, which was currently resting upon my shoulder.

I sighed in bliss. I don't think I could possibly be any happier.

"Aw…" Alice cooed.

Shit.

I hurriedly looked to my right only to discover that Alice had her eyes glued to the screen.

Thank God – she didn't see.

I looked to the screen to see the two main characters sharing a kiss…

How I wished I could kiss Bella at this moment…

"Time to go!" Alice said dreamily as the ending credits rolled lazily onto the giant screen.

"Alice," I whispered quietly.

"What?" She turned to me annoyed only to squeal quietly.

"Shh! Don't wake her," I whispered.

She rolled her eyes but then locked in on my jacket. She cocked her head to the side but had a giant smile on her face. "Why is she wearing your jacket?"

I sighed. "Can I tell you this later?"

"Fine," she grumbled.

I smiled but turned to Bella. How to get her out without waking her… I saw only one possibility.

I gently pulled her from the seat and into my arms. Her head slumped against my shoulder and her hands gripped the fabric of my shirt in a death lock. "Don't leave me," she mumbled.

"Never," I whispered.

**

* * *

A/N: haha -edward had dirty thoughts! but anyway, if you didn't read above I WON'T UPDATE UNLESS YOU GUYS REVIEW MORE! for cryin' out loud - i updated on _Halloween _and i got half the reviews that i did for the chapter before. did i do something wrong? if you didn't read on my profile, i had several assignments/projects due last week so don't be mean.**

**But anyway, here's the lyrics to a song! i'll give you RANDOM LINES from the song. i want the... song name, the MUSICAL it's from, the LYRACIST - the persons who wrote the lyrics (there are two), and the person who wrote the music. HA! try to cheat your way through that!** and i didn't get them from a web site. ha!

_"I been workin' so hard,_

_I'm punchin' my card."_

_"You're playin' so cool._

_obeyin' every rule._

_Dig way down in your heart._

_You're burnin', yearnin' for some,_

_somebody to tell you_

_that life ain't passin' you by."_

_"You can fly, you can fly, you can fly."_

**HA! I bet you're confused now! hehehe! i m evil! mwahahahahaha! but anyway, - i m goin' into pirate mode now - if ye eva want te see dee next chapter again, you gotta review! _Parrot: Brak! Review! Review! _hahahah!**

**okay, i'm done. H&H, dream-a-lot**


	16. Stupid Edward

**A/N: i thought it'd be fun to have a look into Jasper's head because someone asked what happened to mike. hope this answers you questions. AND, _ROSE AND EM DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER _**YET**_!!!!_  
**

**

* * *

When I Became a Princess  
**

Chapter 16

if you read my author's note, you know from whose perspective this is from but it's kind of obvious - to me that is

* * *

Stupid, stupid, _stupid _Edward! What did I _just _tell him not even five days ago?! What does "stop screwing around" translate to in his thick head? God, do I want to strangle him! How about I shank him? That sounds more satisfying…but I won't do that because Alice'll be mad. Calm…. Calm, cool, and collected.

I inhaled deeply as the mantra played in my head. I was _not_, I repeat, _not _going to lose my temper.

With Em at my side, I made my way through the overly cheerful room and into the men's bathroom.

"We're here!" Emmett threw his arms out, basking in his mental limelight.

I ignored his dumb ass antics and discovered an unfamiliar girl. Hmm… déjà vu, much? She was that girl that fainted the last time we raced Newton unless Edward had been doing some inconspicuous drag racing that we didn't know about which was very likely. The girl's brown hair curled around her face and past her shoulders. Her brown eyes were wide with fright upon the appearance of Emmett. She was also the girl Edward had called "beautiful" now that I think about it…

I looked at Edward to see his eyes locked upon the girl I knew from Alice was Isabella. His green eyes held somewhat of a glint I had _never _seen in _his _eyes before. The sides of his lips looked like they were slowly peeling into a grin.

Ha! He was in _love_. But…did _he_, himself, know that?

I glanced at Alice.

She beamed at me and placed a soft peck on the side of my mouth. "I missed you," she whispered.

I smiled as I started to feel lost in the depth of her blue eyes. "I missed you, too."

"You did?" she asked mockingly.

I smiled. "No, I love with all my heart to _not_ miss you," I replied sarcastically.

She stood on the point of her toes to bring her lips to mine. "Love you more," she whispered before trapping my every thought and we became lost in each other.

"You know what else? He's a cross dresser. That's right – he wears women's clothing. His favorite piece is his bright red thong that he wears most the time under his jeans. See, if he leans over you can see the G-string," I heard Emmett say not so quietly.

I rolled my eyes as Alice giggled and wiped at the smudges of her lip-gloss on me.

Isabella's face was a bright red and held her hands to her mouth.

"What did he say this time?" Edward grumbled, glaring at Emmett.

"Cross…dresser…red…thong!" Bella squealed out between fits of laughter.

Edward's face looked as if he had just painted it cherry red. He _must _love her.

"Is Eddie-poo blushing?" Alice teased. God, how I love her.

Emmett's laughter boomed throughout the small room.

"Why?" Alice inquired, staring at Edward threateningly.

"I only said cross dresser and red thong," Isabella offered.

Alice looked at her brother incredulously. "Edward…?"

"It was a fucking Emmett dare!" Edward threw his hands into the air, giving up.

"And that wasn't even the best one," Emmett cackled, wiping his streaming tears.

"You're such a liar, Em. He's _not_ cross dresser." I rolled his eyes but realized I hadn't introduced myself to Isabella. I faced her, putting on a friendly expression. She seemed to relax and smiled. "I'm Jasper," I told her, shaking her hand.

"Bella." Ah…so she doesn't like formal/long names. Hmm…

"Now that we're done with introductions and humor at my expense can we take care of Newton?" Edward whined like a child.

I felt my grin drop as a grim expression replaced it. "Did you check his pulse?"

"He alive. Just unconscious," he told me after checking the filthy Newton's wrist.

I nodded, taking the information in. "Didn't I tell you two to grow the hell up?" I asked, exasperated.

Edward spoke softly, talking under his breath.

"What was that?" Emmett mocked feigning deafness.

Edward repeated himself a bit louder than before.

"Excuse me?" Emmett smiled evilly, knowing how much he was bugging Edward.

"I said, 'Yes! Jasper _did _tell us to grow the hell up!" Edward yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

"Good. Though you were going mute on us," Emmett joked.

"Um…guys?" Alice said softly, _sacredly. _

I turned to her quickly. She wasn't looking t me though.

Edward ignored her. "Not now Alice. We have to figure out what to do with Newton."

"Guys?" Alice said, more forcefully.

"Any ideas?" Edward muttered as if Alice hadn't said a thing.

"_GUYS!_" my love shrieked loudly.

"What?!" Edward yelled back, finally.

"Looks like Eddie called for backup," Newton hissed. "Going to burry me, now?" He shook his head.

"Listen here, Newton…," Emmett growled, grasping a fist of Newton's shirt.

"Now, now… I don't want any trouble. After all, that's Eddie's job," he laughed.

I moved next to Em, getting angrier. Calm, cool, and collected… Calm, cool, and collected… I inhaled but the fire didn't subdue, if anything, it grew. "You are to stay away from Edward, understand?" I hissed.

"Oh, so now you're his _protection_," Mike accused, glaring.

Edward looked mad as hell, fisting his hands and grinding his teeth so bad he'd probably pop one out.

I tried to be calm as I raised my eyebrow at him. "We are _not _about to have a repeat of what just happened. Understood?"

He sighed but nodded, continuing to glare at Mike.

"Good. Now why don't you escort the girls out?" I said lightly.

"But Jazzy…," Alice cooed and I almost listened to her.

"Alice, I'll see you soon," I said softly.

A gentle smile fell across her lips and I knew that she'd be patient. Her graceful little feet pulled her out of the bathroom and most-likely back to her table.

"I guess I'll go, too…" Bella murmured, following Alice out.

"Edward, out," I ordered.

He looked appalled. "What? Why do I have to leave?"

I pursed my lips. God was her stubborn. "You're going. If you stay, this will turn out to be more of a mess."

"No it won't! If anything, I'll be help!" he protested.

I sighed. I knew I was cheating but I had to. "Edward…just go, okay? For Bella. If you won't leave for your own sake, go for hers. And besides, I know you'll want to make the most of the time you have left with her."

His eyes softened at the mention of her name. He nodded. "I'll go." He calmly left the bathroom.

"How'd you do that?" Emmett marveled.

"Em, it's called love. It makes you do crazy and stupid things."

"Wait!" Newton interrupted what Emmett was about to say. "Edward's _in love_?" He smiled brightly.

I gritted my teeth – _hard_. I balled my fists up and pulled my sleeves up to my elbows and Emmett followed suit. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way-" I cracked my knuckles. "Which do you prefer?"

Newton cowered into the tile wall.

I wasn't planning to hurt him…just mess with him a little. Call me a hypocrite but Newton needed to know to not mess with us.

"You know," Emmett mused, "I think he wants the hard way."

"No no no !" Newton interrupted.

I internally laughed. We should've brought a video camera.

I roughly grabbed his ripped and torn shirt collar. "Mess with Edward _again-_" I yanked his shirt collar – "and you'll get worse than what Edward did." I pulled back a bit to examine my work.

He was trembling he looked to be so afraid.

Emmett smiled evilly as he dipped his face in front of Newton's. "You know, if unconscious is half-way to dead – and that was just what _Edward _did – think of what all three of us could do…"

"I'll stay away!" Newton squeaked.

I laughed quietly. He sounded like some cartoon mouse.

"Damn straight, you will," Emmett growled.

I led Emmett towards the exit. Remembering something, I pivoted on my feet to look back at Newton only to see a giant wet mark around his crotch area.

"Em! Em, look!" I wheezed out between breaths.

Emmett let out a big booming laugh. "Wimp," he chuckled.

I laughed and shook my head. "Time to go, Em."

* * *

**A/N: Em and Rose don't know each other _yet_. **

**H&H,**

**dream-a-lot  
**


	17. AN: my web site

_A/n- this has been edited. thanks to _

MichaelaChristineCullen _for telling me that fan fiction didn't post it up_!

.

**THIS IS IMPORTANT SO JUST DON'T THINK IT'S A STUPID AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

okay, so I _know _this isn't a chapter **BUT **I have news! I have a website, now! You guys should check it out! AND (some of you know about it, some of you don't) I WILL BE PUBLISHING MY FAN FICTION, _A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch me"_ **- for those of you who don't know, it IS based off a Fall Out Boy song - which i don't own - with no vamps. i posted a poll on my profile a while ago and this is the story that won** -ON FF ON NOVEMBER 28, AKA, **MY BIRTHDAY**! if you guys want a sneak peak at the story, go to my site - w w w (.) f r e e w e b s (.) c o m / d r e a m - a - l o t _**take out the spaces and ()s and you've got the address!**_- and click on the tab '_Story: ALLSC,ALM"TM"'! _i wanna know how much you guys want me to post it on fan fiction but i have a set date unless you'd like to **_BEG _**for me to bump it up a week to the day the TWILIGHT MOVIE COMES OUT (November 21!)- in US, that is. (hint, hint) **_AND, IF YOU REVIEW OR PM ME, I CAN GIVE YOU AN _extended ****_PREVIEW!!! SO GO AND REVIEW THIS! please? i wanna know what you guys think of my story. _**


	18. Mini Skirts, Broken Ankles, and Black?

**A/N: WOO! a long chapter! sorry it took so long. i had originally planned this chap and the next as a fluffy thing (which it will be after the drama ends) YES I JUST HINTED THAT THERE'S _DRAMA_ IN THIS CHAPTER! don't tell but i never planned this to happen. the story writes itself, you know?**

**anyway, this chap is dedicated toooooo.............................**

MilesOfSmiles13who got the song info right!, littlelamb188 who made me laugh with her pirate imitation, fruitsbasketangel who also got the song info right, cstwilightfan22 who also got the song info right (gosh am I going to get tiered of saying that), greenbuttonsx who got the song right, susie, 1NinjaVampPirate with 5 roses, and ohnoes who all got the song crap stuff right. Oh, and kellinw - no i do not have a parrot unless you count the virtual one a reviewer gave me named Mike! (yeah, i can be weird). if you were wondering, the song was FOOTLOOSE! (i m soooo getting tiered of the choreography right now) composed by Kenny Loggins and the lyricists were Kenny Loggins and Dean Pitchford. hmm...oh yes! there's going to be another song quote at the bottom but i have to say, i was disappointed that a lot of you didn't get it :( i'll do a MUCH more easy one now. _**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**When I Became A Princess...**

Chapter 17

BPOV

* * *

I awoke groggily to the now familiar sight of my penthouse room. Where was Edward? Had it just been a dream? It couldn't possibly for I couldn't image a movie as boring as the one we had seen. If it _was _real, then what had happened? We played DDR, embarrassingly so on my part, Edward bought food and drinks, we went to see the awful movie, I asked for some of Edward's drink embarrassingly enough, _then_, he gave me his jacket…and then it's kind of blank so I'm guessing I fell asleep. Great. I just hope that they didn't hear anything that I had said...

"BELLA!"

I jumped at the sound but scrambled out of my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I stumbled to my door and peered through the peephole.

"_Alice…_" I grumbled. I opened the door and she darted into my room with a bounce to her step.

"We are going to go do something fun today!" she started before I could speak.

I opened my mouth but she cut me off.

"Not telling – surprise. Here's clothes – shower. _Now_."

"Bossy, much?" I muttered, grabbing the clothes she held in her outstretched hand.

She smirked but shooed me into the bathroom.

Once I emerged with a puff of steam and fully dressed, Alice attacked my face.

"You know Bella, you have nice bone structure…" she muttered as she lightly patted foundation.

I rolled my eyes but made no comment.

"I'm serious, Bella!" She cautiously smacked my arm with her free hand.

"Whatever, Alice."

She sighed, shaking her head but grabbed a thin brush and a different container of powder when there was a knock on my door.

"Bella! Open up!"

"Can I get that?" I asked Alice.

She shot me a glare but rushed to the door only to squeal. "Rosalie!"

"Alice! Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here? And where's Bella?"

"IN HERE!" I shouted.

The two rushed back to me.

"Want to help, Rose?" Alice said evilly.

Rose smiled with a wicked glint in her eye. "I'd love to…"

Once again, I was attacked except I had two people to torture me now. _Great._

* * *

"I really can't walk in these!" I complained.

Alice sighed. "Bella, you know and I know that you're capable of doing it so stop complaining!" she reprimanded.

I huffed to myself crossing my arms.

"They make you look hot, Bella!" Rose added, excited.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we go now?"

Alice nodded but froze for a second. "Do you want to come with us, Rose?"

Rosalie nodded excitedly, smiling broadly. "Where are we going?"

Alice smiled and leaned into Rose's ear, whispering.

"Hey! Why won't you tell me?" I pouted unhappily.

Rose looked ecstatic once Alice pulled back. "We're going to have so much fun! You'll like it Bella, we promise."

I sighed. "Can we just go and get it over with?"

Alice clucked her tongue. "That's no way to act!"

I put on a fake smile and cheered, "Let's go!"

"I like the sulking Bella better," Rose muttered.

"Thank you!" I said, exasperated.

Alice laughed gleefully and led us sneakily out of the building. Surprisingly, there were no reporters – good. But something else shocked me. Maybe it had to do with the helicopter in front of me…

Rose squealed and rushed into the well-sized chopper. Alice grinned broadly and yanked me after her. By some miracle, I didn't trip or flash anyone a view up my too short mini skirt. Once inside, the pilot wordlessly started the helicopter.

The interior was awe-inspiring, though. There was a stocked mini-fridge, a flat screen TV, a _closet_ – why does that not surprise me? -, an array of coordinated furniture, a bathroom complete with a shower and bathtub, and so much more.

Alice and Rose were, obviously, raiding the bedroom-sized closet, but unfortunately for them, the helicopter had landed after about fifteen minutes.

"Damn! I couldn't find it," Alice muttered as she and Rose emerged from the closet.

Rose sighed unhappily but led us out.

"Holy shit," I breathed.

We were now standing on a rooftop with a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower across a thin strip of water. It was breath taking.

I inhaled the city air, smiling. "Thank you, Alice," I whispered.

Next to me, she smirked. "I'm glad you like it but I didn't even plan any of this."

I turned to her, confused.

"Ask Romeo about it," she sang and skipped down a small flight of stairs with Rose following as the helicopter took flight once again.

"Alice!" I yelled, _trying _to run after her. "What are you – OW!" I grabbed my ankle, hissing at the pain. I plopped down to the cold cement stair step. I quickly freed my foot from the dangerous heel. Flinching away from my already swollen foot, I took my other shoe off. I whimpered, looking around me for _anyone_.

Not a soul was seen.

I growled under my breath but returned my attention to my ankle. I grasped my toes with one hand and grabbed my heel firmly with the other. I bit my tongue, trying to distract myself from the pain. Ever so gently, I pulled my toes in a circular motion.

"Ow," I hissed quietly, releasing my foot as if it was on fire.

Cautiously, I let my right hand's fingertips drift over my right ankle, trying to discover where it was hurt. I winced immediately.

"Maybe I shouldn't touch my foot at all," I muttered, glaring at Alice's shoes.

Great, just fucking _great_. I am stuck in a city all alone with a sprained or broken ankle. That's not even the worst part – I'm stuck in a city where I can't even speak their _language! _How could my day get any _better_?

I grumbled under my breath when I heard soft footsteps. I froze. Oh _shit_.

I awkwardly turned around onto my hands and knees with Alice's shoes in my hands. I quickly dragged my body up step by painful step.

The footsteps became louder, making my heart pound faster. I ignored my protesting ankle and attempted to get up the stairs faster.

The quick paced thud of footsteps was _so close_. My breath caught. The person was only one flight of stairs under me. I swallowed hard and tried to use my arms to pull myself up faster.

The footsteps slowed, as if the person was tiered. I breathed a sigh in relief but tried to get back to the roof again.

I felt my limp foot catch on something. I froze but heart pounded double-time. I shakily inhaled a deep breath. My hair started to stick to my sweating forehead. I swallowed in the lump in my throat as I turned to look over my shoulder.

Standing there with his hand curled around my foot was a boy. He looked about my age. His thin muscles looked powerful and that scared me even more. His dark, glossy hair was trimmed short. A copped tan skin was covering the slight bulge of his muscles. His black eyes were curious.

I closed my eyes tightly, fearing for my virtue. Or worse yet, all of those who would miss me should this stranger kill me.

"Quel est votre nom?" he asked, his voice kind as he squatted beside me.

I swallowed. He may _seem _nice but it doesn't mean his is. "W-what?" I stuttered quietly.

A smile spread across his face as he laughed to himself. "I said, what is your name?"

"O-oh. It's…" Should I tell him? He'd know the name Isabella immediately… "Bella." At least I was being truthful in some sense.

"Ahh…You're name is fitting. It means _beautiful_ or _belle_," he said softly.

I nodded absently. "What's your name, then?" I asked quietly.

"Jacob. You can call me Jake if you'd like." He smiled toothily and my senses started to ease a bit.

I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you…Jake."

"You, too. Now, do you mind telling me why you're sprawled across these stairs bare-footed?"

I blushed and he laughed. "I was following my _friends _who were running but since they put me in these ridiculous shoes I hurt my ankle."

He chuckled loudly. "I guess balance and beauty don't come in the same package."

My cheeks turned a fire-like red color but I punched him in the arm. "Yeah, sure, but would you mind helping me up?"

He nodded and offered his hand.

I positioned myself into a sitting position and carefully placed my weight on my left foot before I grasped his big, warm hand.

He easily pulled me up and into his side. "See? Standing isn't that hard," he teased.

"Shut it," I growled.

He laughed but didn't say another word.

"Why are you up here, anyway?" I asked after a moment.

He shrugged. "The roof's my way of getting away from the world."

I nodded and grabbed my heels from the stair they were rested upon. "Can you help me get down the stairs?" I asked timidly.

He chuckled, nodding.

"How do you know English?" I asked after a moment but then blushed. "I don't mean to be nosy or anything-"

"No, no. It's all right. I had to lean in school for five years – it's a requirement in some places."

I paused, dumbstruck. "Then why can't some people speak English?" I asked, frustrated. I thought back to the day in the music store. Maybe the employee guy was just being frustrating.

Jacob chuckled loudly. "What happened?"

"My said _friends _forced me shopping and I had gone into a music store without them and the guy who was working there didn't understand English…" I recalled what happened next – Edward coming to help me – but wouldn't say more.

"Is that so? And who are these friends you speak so unhappily of?"

I rolled my eyes as he helped me gently down another step. I don't know why I told him anything but he was somewhat of a comfort of me. He was an outsider who would remain unbiased and who I would most likely never see again. Jake had quickly won my trust somehow.

"Alice and Rosalie," I muttered. "Alice is shopping and fashion obsessed. If she weren't as famous as she is now, she would be because of a fashion line or something. And Rose…Rose is pretty…vain at times but she can be very loyal."

Jacob laughed. "They sound like good friends."

"If you call them playing 'Life-Sized Barbie on Bella!' an act of friendship, then I guess. …But they are very good friends."

He nodded. "I know what you mean. I have a friend – Embry – who likes to obsess over celebrities. Seriously, if I told him I knew 'Princess Isabella', he'd freak…"

I laughed nervously, hoping that he didn't really know. "Do you know any celebrities?" I tried to ask teasingly.

A look of disdain crossed his face as he glared at the stairs. "I do," he muttered curtly, not letting out more.

Why didn't he tell me? Did he not get along with the celebrity he met? I curiously pondered this. Who bugged his light, happy nature? It seemed as if getting on his bad side was impossible.

A silence fell on us. The only sounds heard were our breaths and out irregular footsteps as he helped me down the last flight of stairs.

"Who…who is it?" I asked quietly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I rushed out quickly. "If you don't want me to know, that's fine with-"

He laughed with a hint of bitterness. "It's fine. I don't mind you asking."

"…Well…who is it?"

"_Edward Cullen_," he growled slightly.

For a moment, I lost my footing in shock. My body lurched forward but he caught me just in time.

"You okay?" he interrogated, concern shining in his eyes.

I nodded, faintly aware of squeals that emitted from the two people who launched themselves at me.

"BELLA! Don't you dare scare us like that again! What hap…pened…" Alice stared at Jake, wide-eyed.

Rosalie just looked confused. "Who's this?"

I glanced to Jake who was glaring hardly at Alice. "This is Jacob…" I muttered, aware of the growing tension.

"_Black_," Alice spat.

"_Cullen_," he returned.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'M SORRY IF YOU HATE ME FOR ENDING IT THERE! but i HAD to...it seemed like just the right spot! okay, i actually didn't plan jacob to _ever _be in the story but i just had to. and did you get the creeps when she was by herself? bah, i m in supper descriptive scary writing mode right now. _sorry_*rolls eyes_*. _it wasn't that scary. i had originally planned these chaps to be fluff...which is BORING! and seriously! the story wrote itself! it was just begging for action! but the fluff i had originally planned _will _happen...eventually when the drama with jake is over.**

**

* * *

OOOOH! _HERE'S THE PART WHERE YOU GET A PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! HEHEHEE! _**

* * *

"So this is Edward's fault? _Edward's_? Bullshit! He didn't even do anything wrong! If anything, he saved me! How _dare _you speak that bullshit?! _You_ did this all by yourself. It had _nothing _to do with Edward!" ~Alice

Jacob smiled evilly. "Oh, contraire, _Cullen_. He just didn't get there fast enough – _that's _how it's his fault." ~Jacob

"His _fault_? I'm sorry I didn't hear you clearly. Did you just say it was _Edward's **fault**_? Because, if you did, not being able to go_ several thousand **kilometers in less than an hour** _is_ hardly_'his fault'!" ~Alice

**

* * *

heeeeheeeeeeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mwah ha ha ha HAA!!!! - okay, i'm done being weird. i _know _you want more so REVIEW! - they inspire me *says in a fake squeaky crying voice***

**okay, here is the next song! i m ONLY asking for the band and the song! see this one isn't herd AT ALL! and if you don't know the band or the song - OMFG GO GOOGLE THE LYRICS AND YOUTUBE THE SONG!!!!! oh, and by the way, THIS SONG IS GOING TO BE IN _A LITTLE LESS SIXTEEN CANDLES_, *hint hint, nudge nudge* i already wrote it in so HA! YOU WILL KNOW THE SONG EITHER WAY (if you're going to read it. please do*gives pout-y face*)  
**

_**

* * *

"**Grown up  
She just turned 16  
Stuck in the moment  
Dead at the scene  
And it's on tonight  
This is the life that you wanted, right?_

_So turn off all the lights."_

I spotted a flash of familiar brown hair. I shook off the thought. Bella wouldn't be here… **(what is this i see? ANOTHER PREVIEW- ha, i m so sneaky) ****oh, and this happens to be in EPOV and he's the one singing :D**

_**"**Dressed up just like a movie star  
At all the parties they'll know who you are  
Wouldn't it be great, to be fashionably late?  
So why don't you wait, till you're sedated?"_

I saw the brown shiny locks again. What the _hell__?_

_**"**Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

_**"**Yeah, what I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love._

_**"**All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye,  
Cause when the push comes to the shove,  
It's just a dance hall drug."_

It _is_ Bella.

**

* * *

aren't i the sneaky one? and if you guys know a bit about me - THE LYRICS ALWAYS SAY SOMETHING ABOUT WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! heheheeeeeee!**

**oh, and i put the link to my site on my profile. hmm... OH YEAH! i'll advertise your story at the bottom of a chapter if you leave me the summary and story in a review! for not, the story i shall randomly advertise is...hmmm....what was the last chapter of a story i read? OH! it's **_Free Press_ **by **Kirta-leigh**! and i don't own that any way whatsoever and i m sure she won't mind me advertising her story...**

Anyway, it' about Bella, a new journalist who starts to work for a newspaper in Seattle. She gets invited to the Seattle Seahawks Sports Benefit where she makes an embarrassing entrance and meets quarterback Edward Cullen...**i have to say, this story is pretty good. it is rated "M" though.**

**oh! and The Twilight Awards will be starting their next round December 23! vote for favorite stories! WOOT WOOT!****so...yeah....that's all i have to say.......and oh, as a hint, the song name is in the last stanza the last line...*coughcoughHINTcough* **

**did you realize how fanfiction changed the site? i like the editing thing because they fixed a LOT of problems. :P**

**and if you guys didn't know, i really appreciate all of the support you guys give me. seriously, i don't think i deserve it. i just thought that you'd guys would like to know that i appreciate each and every one of you (and that i will be updating my other stories soon - INSPIRATION! FINALLY!) but...yeah...i really can't believe that i have over 600 reviews - that is such a shocker. i didn't think i'd be that popular. **

**well thanks, you guys, have a good week.**

**the usually hearts & hugs, **

**dream-a-lot**

**ps - okay, i just saved this and i m now adding this comment because HOLY SHIT! I TRIED TO CUT MY A/Ns BACK BUT IT JUST ENDED UP BEING OVER A THOUSAND WORDS! crap. oh well. hehe!**

**once again, over and out said uno coyotes. (yeah i m weird - oh! and if you know the DOS coyotes thing, you get a cookie! i'll give u a hint, it's an actual place...um...i don't want to give it away...oh! did you realize it's in SPANISH! - i think i spelled it right in spanish, _i think_- and it's NOT in Spin or Mexico!)**

**okay, i'm done being a weirdo. **

**H&H, dream-a-lot  
**


	19. Who Invited You?

**A/N: who's a rockin' author for updating the day after? I AM! i got a song for this chap, too, so YOU BETTER REVIEW! i tried not to use a song from _A Little Less Sixteen Candles _and i finally found one! yay! and it fits with what's happening! YAY! enjoy all of this drama... i bet you'll be just as confused as bella XD**

**Chap dedicated to.....................**

**All you wonderful people who review, but most of all...all the people who guessed the song and band - 'Dance Hall Drug' by Boys Like Girls - right! (or were really close): **ThisIsMyDisguise - **i know it was a huge hint but some people...cough THE-PEOPLE-WHO-DON'T-REVIEW cough, **cstwilightfan22, gemini169**, **kellinw-** love your reviews,** Viva La Vida 191**, **twilighter1918, 1NinjaVampPirate with 5 roses, MilesOfSmiles13,** and** greenbuttonsx **-hahah, see, i put you in the dedications! i'd also like to dedicate the chapter to **Safibella** who told me that the last sentence in French that Jake says was not right! You guys won...**

**BUM BUD BUM BUM: VIRTUAL COOKIES _AND_ YOU'RE FAVORITE CHARACTER'S PHONE NUMBER TO DIAL REPEATEDLY! YAY!**

**on to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _enjoy...i know you'll love it and i know you'll hate me at the same time! aren't i lucky?_**

**_oh, and _DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NOR WILL I EVER OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED, THE SONG LYRICS I PUT AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE, OR THE SONGS IN THE CHAPTERS (example: 'Who Invited You' by The Donnas - yeah, i don't own that either) NOR DO I HAVE THEIR PERMISSION TO NOT PUT UP A DISCLAIMER XD  
**

**_

* * *

_When I Became a Princess...  
**

Chapter 18

BPOV

Song: (**oh yeah! a _SONG_**): 'Who Invited You' by The Donnas

* * *

"**Black**_," Alice spat._

"**Cullen**_," he returned._

* * *

"I see you know each other then…" I said quietly, almost to myself.

"C'mon Bella. The boys are waiting for us," Alice gritted out between her clenched teeth, not breaking her glaring contest with Jacob. She briskly grabbed my wrist and pulled my away from Jake's side quickly, as if he would infect me.

I hissed as I stepped using my hurt foot, my face contorting in pain.

Alice noticed and she became furious immediately, stepping directly in front of Jacob's face. "What did you do to her?" She stabbed his chest with her tiny manicured index finger. "I swear, if you hurt her, _Black_, I will get Edward to come right now!" She held up a pink iPhone as if it was proof. "I've got him on speed dial so if you don't fess up in the next ten seconds, I will call him!"

_I'm busy talkin' to this guy  
When I see outta the corner of my eye...  
Look who's here, how you doin'.  
Why don't you tell me who let you in?_

Jacob threw his head back, laughing. "You think I consider him a _threat_? Ha! And as for you, you're no scarier than a cat!"

Rosalie, not knowing what was going on, gasped at the insult and quickly stood beside Alice. "You asshole! What the fuck is your problem? If you do not tell us what you did to Bella, so help me, you will not be able to have kids…"

_We don't care if you think our party's cool  
'Cause we do!  
And we don't care if you had more fun in Sunday School  
'Cause who invited you? Who invited you?  
Who invited you?  
What do I have to do to get rid of you? Who invited you?  
_

Jacob looked sobered for a moment but didn't stop his laughter. "I didn't hurt her at all. If anything, I _saved _her! And if you want to blame someone, blame _yourselves_."

Alice and Rose simultaneously gasped.

Horror struck, Alice turned to me. "What is he talking about, Bella?" she whispered, eyes wide.

I swallowed. "Well…it's more of my fault than anything because I'm so clumsy that I tripped…" I said, trying to get them to stop the fighting.

Rose rushed to my side and wrapped a secure arm around my wait.

_You say you're everyone's best friend  
But last night you made fun of all them  
You never told me not to tell...  
You trusted me, but you don't know me that well!_

I smiled thankfully and placed my arm around her shoulders. "Can we go now you guys…? Member? We had plans…" I prompted.

Alice nodded but pivoted back to Jacob with a glare on her face. "Come within ten feet of her and there'll be a restraining order, understand?"

_We don't care if you think our party's cool  
'Cause we do!  
And we don't care if you had more fun in Sunday School  
'Cause who invited you? Who invited you?  
Who invited you?  
What do I have to do to get rid of you?  
Who invited you?  
Who invited you?  
Who invited you?  
What do I have to do to get rid of you?  
Who invited you?  
_

Jacob laughed again. "I think that's up to Bella."

Alice's nostril's flared and her face flushed as her anger grew. "You know what, _Black_? I think you should _scram_." She paused, waiting for him to move. "_Now_."

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'm not going to until I'm sure Bella is fine and able to get home – that means _away from __**you**_."

Rose placed a hand over her mouth.

Alice's eyes narrowed into slits. She inhaled deeply and let out the big gusty breath through her mouth. It seemed as if she wasn't going to do anything for a moment. It _seemed_.

In less than ten seconds tops, she had her pink phone to her ear. "Edward," she hissed into the phone. "Can you come here, please?" Her voice took on a wicked tint when she evilly glared at Jacob, as if gleefully calling the Grim Reaper to come for him.

Jacob raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Guys, do we have to fight?" I asked.

"YES!" they both shouted and immediately turned to glare at the other.

I sighed. "Do you know why they're fighting?" I whispered to Rose.

I felt her shrug. "Not a clue…"

Alice pulled her phone back to her ear. "We only got down the stairs…. It's Bella. …Yeah, you should bring Em and Jazzy, too. …Okay…no, come here _now_…it's _Black_." She snapped the phone shut, ginning maliciously.

_Face it dude, you can't beat me  
In your Charlie Brown shirt and Cavariccis.  
Baby, you come up to my waist  
You need a barstool to get up in my face..._

I never saw this side of Alice and it was truly frightening.

"You poor dead puppy," she cooed, a malicious expression painted across her face.

Jacob's upper lip pulled back in a sneer. "That's what you think…_leach_."

Alice laughed harshly, throwing her head back. "That's what I _know_."

_  
We don't care if you think our party's cool  
'Cause we do!  
And we don't care if you had more fun in Sunday School  
'Cause who invited you? Who invited you?  
Who invited you?  
What do I have to do to get rid of you?  
Who invited you?  
Who invited you?  
Who invited you?  
What do I have to do to get rid of you?  
Who invited you?_

"_Sure, sure_." Jake snorted, sarcastic.

Alice pursed her lips and slowly paced around Jacob. "You know, _Black_, I'd watch my back if I were you. Someone might just-" she quickly danced the tips of her nails across his back "-sneak up on you. Maybe it'll be an assassin." At this she smiled that creepy smile again. "You never know – I have connections. You'd deserve it, too." She then frowned slightly, a look of anger in her eyes. "Especially after what you did."

He smiled. "Still upset about it, I see."

"No, not upset…_furious_."

"Too bad Eddie-poo couldn't save you all the pain."

Alice's mouth dropped making her look half disgusted and partially surprised for a moment. Faster than I thought possible, she yanked the cuff of her shirt up to her elbow to reveal a long ragged scar. She pointed to it, her nail digging into her skin so it looked like there was a dent she was pushing in further. She started glaring at Jacob. "So this is Edward's fault? _Edward's_? Bullshit! He didn't even do anything wrong! If anything, he saved me! How _dare _you speak those lies?! _You_ did this all by yourself. It had _nothing _to do with Edward!"

Jacob smiled evilly. "Oh, contraire, _Cullen_. He just didn't get there fast enough – _that's _how it's his fault."

"His _fault_? I'm sorry I didn't hear you clearly. Did you just say it was _Edward's __**fault**_? How could it be his fault for not being able to go_ several thousand __**kilometers **__**in less than an hour**_! That's _hardly_ 'his _fault_'!"

Okay…what the hell are they talking about? I can barely keep up! I mean first, Alice says Jacob gave her a scar on her arm and then Jake says it's Edward's fault…then Alice told him that is wasn't Edward's fault for not going a certain distance fast enough? What. The. _Hell?_

"Guys!" I interrupted. "Would someone mind explaining what the _hell _you're talking about?"

"Not now," Alice hissed, turning back to Jacob.

Jake glared back at her. "It's not my fault he didn't give me _my _money."

Alice froze. "Your money? _Your _money? Ha! He didn't even owe you anything you delusional _mongrel_."

What the _hell_? Money? How was money an object for them? They were living a fucking elite life! …but who would Jacob be considered delusional? Did he _imagine _that they owed him money?

Jacob smiled wide. "That's where you're wrong, Short-y."

Alice gritted her teeth. "Do. _Not. _Call me. _Short-y_."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you from _down there_."

Alice balled up her fists and lowered into a crouch, as if to pounce on him. "I'm warning you, _Black_, you _do not _want to insult me."

"You? _Little ol' __**you**_," he mocked. "Ha! Where's your army?"

"Right _here_."

I whipped my head around to see a furious Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

* * *

**Haha! you poor readers are probably dying! just a heads up THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY WRITTEN AND MUCH LONGER! i m sooooo evil. and you won't know what happened between '_Black' _and the _'Cullen_'s in that chapter either! aren't i sneaky! just so you know, next chapter there is more verbal fighting! why do i say that like it's a good thing? i guess cause it's fiction and i LOVE next chapter for some weird reason! **

_HERE IS SOME INFO:_**i didn't _want _to be another author who portrays jacob as the antagonist but look what i m doing now? i'll try to make his reasons a bit more clear so you can understand. by the way, they have a LONG COMPLICATED HISTORY that _i_'m not done exploring yet but i do know what they're talking about (that's a given). also, _THE STORY ISN'T AT THE MAIN CONFLICT/EVENT YET SO DON'T THINK IT'S ANYWHERE _NEAR_ DONE YET!_**

**Here's another song! Yay! i m trying hard not to use potential _A Little Less Sixteen Candles _songs. so...how about the one i started to play just now? damn, it's also _ALL16C _song. never mind! i got one! i think i might use this later in _this _story but here ya go!  
**

_"This is an emergency  
So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it"_

**ooh, look, 2 bits of the song! **

_"I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again"_

**Member, you'll get a virtual prize if you know it (or Google it). you know, i almost made this the old annoying iPod song that i kind of like but i didn't put it up did i?  
**

**Also, go check out the story **_Beauty and the Nerd _**by **edward . x . cullen . x . forever (take out the spaces, fanfiction won't let me put the name up unless there are spaces. can you say annoying?)- **i don't think you'll mind, FREE ADVERTISING! and btw, i'll pm you soon and you get a VIRTUAL CHOCOLATE FUDGE CAKE if you like that cake or what ever you favorite cake is!  
**

_Beauty and the Nerd _**_Summary:_** Bella is the funny, chubby girl. Edward is the 'hot nerd' they are best friends until they are seperated at 10. When Bella becomes a new Bella, every guys wants, will her final promise with Edward last, after all it was sealed with one small kiss...**_  
_**

**_Comments: this story is cute and funny. it is very original and got me laughing so hard some times. it's also a completed story and it's also on my favorites list! go check it out!_**

**Hey, if you want me to advertise _YOUR_ story, give me the story name and summary!**

**H&H, dream-a-lot**


	20. Deals, Scars, Pictures, and WARS!

**A/N: you guys are SO lucky i decided to be nice and update because the review button wasn't working yesterday :P**

**THOUGHT I'D LED YOU KNOW... i, dream-a-lot, _refuse_, to post another chapter until a good number of the _272_ people who have this story on alert review! ha! you guys won't know what happened until then!**

**Dedicated to.................**

Viva La Vida 191, cstwilightfan22, kellinw, ThisIsMyDisguise, TheChildsnatcher, Drama Queen 10155, Turtlefrenzy- it's okay, i suck with songs, too sometimes. Most embarrassing song related moment: my friend was wearing a Boys Like Girls shirt and I asked her what the hell 'Boys Like Girls' was and she was totally shocked. to this day i m still embarrassed and said friend might be reading this... HI AURORA!-, twilightchick808 - I loved your review '**Upload. Or. Die.**' XD i m upload, i'm uploading. The song was Emergency by Paramore - don't own (isn't that a given?). **You guys won...........a virtual cake of your choice AND YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER'S CAR / MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION (if they walk/run places, you get THE CHARACTER! YAY! BUT NOT THE RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTER! NO!)**

**THOUGHT I'D LED YOU KNOW... i, dream-a-lot, _refuse_, to post another chapter until a good number of the _272_ people who have this story on alert review! ha! you guys won't know what happened until then!**

**

* * *

Why do I even write this? When I Became A Princess DOT DOT DOT (yeah, something _new!_)  
**

Chapter 19

BPOV

**KEEP IN MIND, THIS IS ALL HUMAN!**

_

* * *

_

Alice balled up her fists and lowered into a crouch, as if to pounce on him. "I'm wa_rning you, _Black_, you _do not_ want to insult me."_

"_You? _Little ol' **you**_," he mocked. "Ha! Where's your army?"_

"_Right _here_."_

_I whipped my head around to see a furious Edward, Jasper, and Emmett._

* * *

Edward's soft but menacing voice had spoken, sending chills up my spine. Jasper quickly rushed to Alice, forcing her behind his back as if he were to protect her. Emmett looked terrorizing compared to his goofy self yesterday but he kept giving Rose sneaky glances.

I eyed Em and Rosalie carefully. …they like each other! And I could tell by the way they couldn't take their eyes off the other.

Jacob laughed. "Ooh! I'm _so _terrified! The pretty boy trio, someone save me!"

Edward took several long strides until he was towering over Jacob. "I told you last time and this is going to be _the last time_ – _Leave. My. Sister. __**Alone**_."

"I wasn't doing anything to _her_," Jacob snorted. "And Short-y over here started it."

Edward's calm mask wavered for a moment, showing confusion. "What?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I think you heard me correctly."

Edward's nostrils widened and I could see the muscles in his jaw clench.

They wouldn't fight…would they? Oh my God, _please _don't fight!

I shrunk into Rose. I could see the fear in her eyes that mirrored my own terror.

"You know _what, Black_?" Edward hissed slowly. "You are a heartless _monster_."

Jacob smiled widely. "Am I?" he chuckled. "You're the ones who broke the deal."

"_Broke the '__**deal**__'_?" Edward questioned, disbelieving and disgusted.

"Technically _you _didn't but your leach of a sister did when she-"

"I WAS TAKING PICTURES!" Alice screamed, making me jump.

What the _fuck_? How can someone break a deal by…_taking pictures_? Seriously?! How bizarre is this? And most importantly, WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON WITHOUT FIGHTING?!

I swallowed, hard. "C-can we stop the arguing?" I asked meekly. Wow, did I sound pathetic or what?

They all turned to me, surprised that I was still there or that I had spoken – I didn't know which.

"I-I-I mean…do you guys _have _fight right _now_?" I tried.

Rose straightened, backing me up. "Yeah you guys. Can't you cut the crap and the stupid petty _remarks-_" she shot Jacob a glare "-and help Bella?" She sighed when the boys gave her a confused look. "Her _ankle_?" she prompted.

Edward's eyes zeroed in on my swollen bare right foot.

I blushed slightly and looked away. "I fell," I whispered.

Edward didn't move for a moment as he wore a blank expression on his face. I could tell he was arguing though – his eyes gave him away. He pivoted back to Jacob, glaring down at him. "Listen you _mongrel_: _stay away from my family_. Understood?" he spat.

Jacob gritted his teeth and stepped up to Edward. "No, _you _stay away. Do _you _understand?"

"Listen here, _Black-_"

"SHUT UP!"

I winced as Rosalie's shout echoed in my ear.

"Look, Bella's _hurt_. Get over your fucking prejudices and _help her_. Or if you're not, we should just leave."

Edward paused. "This isn't over, _Black_."

"Agreed, _Cullen_. But, I always knew you'd put this off…just like when Alice-"

"_Shut. Up. __**Now**_," Edward hissed calmly, like the sea before a storm – calm and eerily quiet.

Jacob snorted. "Really? And why would I obey you, oh Great and Ignorant One?" he mocked with glee.

"Because-" he rolled his shirt up to his elbows "-you need to _listen and __**learn**_ something one in a while."

My heart raced and I stood frozen, watching Edward ball up his fist. I felt like…like I wasn't really _there_. Like I was just watching and couldn't do a thing.

Jake sneered, scrunching his nose and showing his shiny white teeth. "I told you, _you owed me money_."

Edward snorted. "Why? We _never _established a punishment! There never _was _a punishment! It was clean cut, black and white! You _knew_ this. I know you knew this! It was like cause and effect – cause: you break the agreement, effect: war."

_WAR?!_ WHAT THE HELL?!

My eyes almost fell out of my head. "W-war?" I stuttered out.

Edward and Jacob just acted like they didn't hear me.

"Not in the literal sense!" Alice assured me, still sending a glare to Jake. "More like…how do I explain this? Hmm… Oh! A debate! But more heated and clever and vicious and sneaky and tricky and deadly."

"How is that any different when you use the word 'deadly' to describe it?"

She pursed her lips in thought. "I mean, it's like a secret was but no one knows about it."

_Secret wars?_

"Why don't you go crawl back into a hole, _Black_?" Edward snarled.

"Isn't that _your _job?" Jacob shot back.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. "I am starting to get annoyed by all of this arguing! Will someone please tell me what the _fuck _you're talking about?"

"Not now," Edward growled.

Jake smirked. "He just doesn't want to admit that-"

"_Shut. Up_," Edward hissed.

Jacob shrugged. "Whatever. Not like you're ever going to give a damn for your sister's friend." He eyed me meaningfully.

Edward narrowed his eyes but quickly turned to me, glancing at my foot.

Rose released me from her hold as Edward approached us.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, his eyes brimmed with sincerity and concern.

I nodded, unable to speak.

He raised an eyebrow. "It has to hurt to _some _degree."

I shrugged.

He pursed his lips in a disapproving manner and squatted down to examine my foot. "May I?" he asked quietly, almost touching his fingers to my ankle.

"Sure."

He gently rubbed all around my ankle until I winced. He quickly drew his hand back. "Did that hurt?"

"No," I said sarcastically.

He smiled slightly. "I think you might've cracked it or pulled a ligament."

I nodded, unsuspecting.

The next thing I knew, Edward had _literally_ swept me off my feet. His warm embrace sent confusing but welcome trills of electricity through me, making my heart speed and my cheeks flush bright.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

Alice and Rosalie laughed, bringing my attention to them. I had _completely _forgotten about them. I guess that's what happens when I'm with Edward…

"She said to put her down, _Cullen_."

Edward turned back to Jacob; me still bundled in his arms. Edward smirked slightly, as if amused. "Shut it, dog."

Jacob narrowed his eyes and stomped up to Edward. "She told you to put her down. _Do it_."

"Jake…" I whispered. "It's okay."

He glanced at me, his eyes softening. "All right," he said tightly to Edward. Jacob picked up my hand, smiling slightly. He lightly kissed my knuckles. "Au revoir, ma cherie. Nous volonté rejoinder recommencer," he whispered.

I blushed slightly, smiling. "I still don't know French."

"Then, goodbye, my cherie. We will meet again."

"What does 'cherie' mean, then?" I asked, totally confused.

"Ask pretty boy," and with that, he left, smirking.

I looked up to Edward to see him brimming with anger and hatred directed to the departing Jacob. "We're leaving. _Now._"

Alice looked panicked. "But Edward-"

"_No_."

"Don't tell me that! We are not going to drop our plans just because we ran into _Black_!" Alice screamed over me.

"I will and I am – we are going to get Bella to a doctor and we will leave her at her dorm-"

"_NO!_ We had the whole day planned out and we are going to go through with those plans! I _know _Bella's hurt – that will only _delay _our plans! We can take her to a doctor and then go to-"

"CAN YOU TWO STOP SCREAMING OVER MY HEAD?" I yelled, silencing them. Them speaking _over _me was just getting on my nerves!

Silence started to echo through my ears. "Thank you for _finally _shutting up."

Emmett and Rose laughed – Rose more discreet than Emmett's loud echoing chuckles.

Edward sighed, calming down. "Bella has a point – we can discuss this peacefully."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Is that going to be possible for you?"

I could hear Edward grit his teeth.

Emmett cut in before anyone could say something stupid – he was going to say something even more ridiculous and stupid. "Let's just get Bella to a doctor and go to lunch and then-"

"One more word and you are dead," Edward said, interrupting Emmett.

Emmett smiled, unaffected. "Fine – I'll be all 'secretive' – ooh, scary. Anyway, as I was saying, I think we should get our blushing friend medical help before she satins her cheeks red-" I sent him a glare, "-and – hey, don't take offense, Bella. It's true – continue with our 'plans'."

Rose smiled brightly. "I agree."

Edward narrowed his eyes at them. "I bet Bella would agree with me though." He smirked.

"Sorry, Edward, but I'd rather not go back to my prison of a boarding school."

His victorious smile faded and he sighed. "Fine. Jasper? Get my car, please. Em, get yours."

They nodded and Emmett mock saluted before they scurried off.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Emmett is an idiot," he muttered.

I giggled to myself. It was so bluntly stated.

He glanced at me, smiling. "And I guess we need to get you to a doctor. I'd take you to my dad, Carlisle, but I'm not exactly sure where he is at the moment."

"It's okay, I don't mind where we go."

He nodded, slightly lost in thought.

Rose cleared her throat, gaining Edward's attention. "What would you say if paparazzi were here?"

Edward paled and looked around us frantically only to stop where he glanced across the street. "Shit. We've got to go _now_." He started a quick pace, Alice and Rose following. "Call Em and Jazz. Tell them that we're meeting them at the cafe we passed."

Alice nodded and dialed quickly on her phone.

Edward glanced at the photographers and reporters who were quickly shortening the distance between us. He tightened his arms around me.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked, remembering something.

He glanced at me with a look that said 'this is _NOT _the time to ask questions!' "What?" he asked, picking up his pace.

"Will…will you tell me what Jacob was talking about?" I murmured.

His eyes narrowed but he kept looking straight ahead.

"You don't have to," I said, taking his silence as a 'no'. "I was just wondering…"

He pursed his lips and glanced at me. "Not now - later."

"Promise?"

He paused for a moment.

He said he would tell me, why would he not promise?

"I promise," he murmured.

I nodded. Now that he had promised, I would _make _him tell me if he changed his mind.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: HAHA! YOU'RE CONFUSED! you won't know what they're talking about until either the next chapter or the one after.**

**THOUGHT I'D LED YOU KNOW... i, dream-a-lot, _refuse_, to post another chapter until a good number of the _272_ people who have this story on alert review! ha! you guys won't know what happened until then!**

**truthfully, i was going to make you suffer due to lack of reviews! c'mon people! i _know _the review thing wasn't working so i am updating and being nice but if i have to, I WILL POST ALL THE NAMES OF THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE THIS STORY ON ALERT BUT DON'T REVIEW! ha. and no, i m not a stalker. fanfiction is just very nice that way XD**

**THOUGHT I'D LED YOU KNOW... i, dream-a-lot, _refuse_, to post another chapter until a good number of the _272_ people who have this story on alert review! ha! you guys won't know what happened until then!**

**anyway, i bet you're wondering about the '_money, deal, scar of Alice's, and picture_' thing. well i won't tell you. *_mutters_* unless you guess right**

**ONTO THE SONG!**

**god damn. hold on. my ipod is playing my playlist of songs for _A Little Less Sixteen Candles_ so how can i not choose a song from that? lemme change it XP**

okay, just plain damn. ooh! never mind! i _might _- key word - use this song, i might not. you'll see. it's a bit old but another song on the CD is on the _New Moon_ playlist on Stephenie Meyer's web site!

i listening as i type, bear with me because i don't feel like opening up google.

**THOUGHT I'D LED YOU KNOW... i, dream-a-lot, _refuse_, to post another chapter until a good number of the _272_ people who have this story on alert review! ha! you guys won't know what happened until then!**

_"Feels like you made a mistake,_

_You made somebody's heart break,_

_But now I have to let you go._

_I have to let you go._

_You left a stain, on every one of my good days,_

_But I am stronger than you know,_

_I have to let you go,_

_No one's ever turned you over,_

_No one's tried, to ever let you down,_

_Beautiful girl, bless your heart,_

_**I got a (name of song)**  
_

_Deep inside me,_

_Makes me feel uneasy, baby_

_I can't live without you,_

_Tell me what am I supposed to do about it?_

_Keep your distance from me,_

_Don't pay no attention to me,_

_**I got a (NAME OF SONG *hint hint*)"**_

**

* * *

i gave you hints! XP**

**I WILL ADVERTISE YOUR STORY HERE IF YOU SEND ME THAT NAME OF IT AND SUMMARY IN A REVIEW!**

**THOUGHT I'D LED YOU KNOW... i, dream-a-lot, _refuse_, to post another chapter until a good number of the _272_ people who have this story on alert review! ha! you guys won't know what happened until then!**

**

* * *

**

**THOUGHT I'D LED YOU KNOW... i, dream-a-lot, _refuse_, to post another chapter until a good number of the _272_ people who have this story on alert review! ha! you guys won't know what happened until then!****_(yeah, pasting this everywhere to get the message through is my way of a joke but I MEAN IT!)_  
**

**XP hate me all you want but i love you guys (in a non-sexual/weird way)!!!!!!!!**

**Hearts? & Hugs?**

**dream-a-lot**

**ALSO, WHO READ THE NEW SUMMARY? I LIKE IT! HERE IT IS:**

One day, Bella learns that she's the lost Princess of France. She travels to Paris & learns that she was/is betrothed to Price Edward. Inside the lives of the rich, royal, and famous, you'll learn of the scandals, deals, and secrets. **like it?**

**ps- you know you wanna yell at me! **

**THOUGHT I'D LED YOU KNOW... i, dream-a-lot, _refuse_, to post another chapter until a good number of the _272_ people who have this story on alert review! ha! you guys won't know what happened until then!**


	21. Black, Silk Blindfold

**

* * *

When I Became A Princess...**

Chapter 20

BPOV

* * *

"You'll live. It doesn't seem to be broken…you see this little line? That's a crack."

I stared at the tiny hair-sized line on the x-ray, disbelieving.

How the _hell _could something that hurt so much be so…tiny?

He smiled but turned to Edward who stood in a chair beside the crinkly paper cover bed I sat upon. "She'll have to ice her ankle and keep it elevated for at least…I'd say about a week. It might hurt her to walk on it, though. If she can't walk on it, keep her in bed or give her some crutches to use. If you want some crutches, I could get you some…"

Edward thought for a moment, getting a mischievous glint in his eye that was starting to make me weary of what he would say. "I think she won't need crutches."

I raised a questioning eyebrow to which he only smiled back at.

The doctor nodded. "You two have a good day and don't walk down stairs in heels."

I blushed brightly causing the doctor to chuckle to himself and leave.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, smirking.

I bit my lip. "I _think _so…but I don't think I can walk."

The mischievous shimmer in his eyes expanded so that his entire face was beaming with playfulness.

I narrowed my eyes at him but placed my hands on either side of me to support my weight. I slowly slid off and landed on my left foot carefully, making the paper on the doctor bed crackle.

"Shall we go now? I'll call Alice to bring the car to the front so we won't have to endure paparazzi…_again_."

Ah, yes. Paparazzi. The annoying people… They had bombarded and surrounded us, snapping as many pictures of Edward carrying me and asking so many questions. All and all, it was completely and totally embarrassing on my part.

"Yes please," I said, thankful.

He nodded and pulled his phone out only to press a few buttons. "Ready?"

I looked at him, confused. "I can't walk…_remember_?"

He grinned a half-smile and quickly ducked down to pick me up again.

I felt my heart accelerate, my breathing pick up, and the regular pulse of energy. I decided not to protest. It didn't work last time, why would it now?

"What?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"I asked _you_ what."

"Huh?"

"I mean…" He sighed. "Why aren't you complaining?"

I shrugged awkwardly. "What's the point? You're not going to put me down either way and I don't really feel like walking right now."

He chuckled quietly and nudged the door to the office open with his back. "I see."

The nurses, patients, and doctors around us looked utterly confused and shocked at the sight of us. I don't blame them – I'd be shocked, too.

I blushed but giggled to myself.

"What is it?" Edward whispered, amused. It seemed like he didn't notice any of the people staring at us with incredulous expressions.

I laughed a little louder, more gleefully. "Think of how we look to them – you, the famous Prince Edward Cullen," I said, teasingly, "carrying me, Bella Swan, out of a doctor's office bridal style. Not to mention that I'm also barefoot and there is only about eight inches of cloth cover my ass in the form of a mini-skirt."

He laughed lightly, bringing music to my ears. At the mention of the lack of cloth on my butt, he tightened his arm under my legs, as if it would suddenly make my skirt turn into a trench coat. I wish.

"You know," he whispered, leaning closer to me, "we need to set limits for Alice."

Holy.

Shit.

His breath fanned across my face, and I breathed in shakily. He smelled so _damn _good. I couldn't figure out what it was though. I also couldn't believe that I hardly even registered it before. He smelled…wonderful. I couldn't even think of anything to _describe _it…just wonderful. It was also inviting, though.

I rested my head against his chest, feeling contempt in inhaling his smell.

He arms gently rocked in the same slow motion in synch with his footsteps.

Wind gently hit my face along with a million clicks and light behind my eyelids.

Well, crap. They're still there.

I could feel Edward weave his way through the blinding flashes and deafening shouts.

I felt…trapped. Like I was suffocating because of all the reporters swarming us like bees. I didn't like it at all. All of the shouts drowned together and the flashes washed out until it seemed like one bright light.

I buried my head into Edward's chest, taking comfort in him. I felt a shift in him but I didn't open my eyes. I felt him slide into what I could only assume was the backseat of his car. I heard a door slam and the shouts became muted.

"Bella?" he asked quietly.

I pulled back slightly to open my eyes. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

He looked a bit disbelieving but didn't move me from his lap. "Alice?"

She glanced over her shoulder, smiling. "I know, I know, I'm driving there."

"Where?" I asked, feeling a bit confused.

"Somewhere," Alice sang. "And the others took Em's car."

I sighed to myself. "Why won't you tell me anything you very vague…short thing?"

Alice chimed a laugh. "Didn't I tell you to ask Romeo?"

"What? Who do you…oh." It then dawned on me that she was referring to _Edward_.

Alice giggled loudly as Edward glared.

"Is anyone going to tell me?" I tried hopefully.

Edward smiled and leaned into my ear. "Not a chance."

* * *

"Can I take the blindfold off _now_?" I asked yet again.

Before we had even left the car, Edward and Alice forced me to wear a blindfold. Seriously though, why does it matter?!

"Nope!" I heard Alice say cheerfully.

Suddenly, voices were all around me, as if someone had opened a door to a room full of people.

I grumbled slightly to myself. Why did I have to go through with this?

Around me, I felt Edward's chest and arms slightly shake with laughter.

"What are _you_ laughing at? You're not the one that's blindfolded!"

Edward just laughed harder, making me glare at him even though he couldn't see.

"Are we there yet?" I muttered.

"No," Edward chuckled.

"Bienvenue en Le Jules Verne. Comment pouvoir je aide tu?" I heard a feminine voice ask.

I heard Edward say something in reply but I didn't even bother to try to understand it – I had already lost hope.

I felt Edward move and then stop and the voices had muted slightly. The floor seemed to slowly become more and more elevated.

"Where are we?" I asked, getting even more annoyed.

I could hear Edward and Alice laugh.

"We're almost there," Alice assured me.

I heard a faint _ding_ and I suddenly felt as if the ground had stopped moving upward. I could hardly hear the voices anymore.

I heard the same feminine voice speak again in French followed by what I _think _was Edward nodding. We silently walked, scratch that, _they_ walked for several seconds until they stopped and spoke again.

I huffed to myself in agitation. "Are we there yet?"

"Actually…yes," Edward murmured quietly.

"We are?"

"Yes. I'm going to put you on your feet now so be careful to put your weight on your left foot."

I nodded as he gently placed me on the ground.

"Okay…now sit," he whispered.

"Sit?"

What the hell?

"Yes, sit."

I swallowed. If this was a joke, he was dead.

I clutched Edward's hand – sending an electric shock through me – and slowly lowered myself to the comfortable chair. "Can I take the blindfold off _now_?"

"Hold on just one more minute."

"_Why_?"

"Because," he spoke with what sounded like a smile.

"Because _why_?"

"Because I said so."

"Why do you say so?"

"Because I do."

"Urg! You're so frustrating, you know that, right?"

"My best quality," he said, a smirk in his voice.

"Humph."

He chuckled but paused. "Em! Jazz! Over here!"

"In my ear, much?" I muttered.

He laughed again.

I heard the shuffle of feet and chairs. A low murmured of chattered came from around me.

"Bella!"

Rose.

"Hey."

"Why…are you _blindfolded_?" she asked, purely amused and my misfortune.

I sighed. "Because Mr. Frustrating says so."

I could hear her laugh. "That's too bad. The view's nice."

"The view?"

"Yeah, the view," she said.

"Bella," Alice sang.

I turned to where her voice had come from. "Yes?"

"You can take the blindfold off now."

Eagerly, I ripped the black cloth from my eyes only to freeze.

The silk blindfold slipped through my fingers and drifted to the floor.

"It's so…so beautiful," I whispered.

Through a window, was a beautiful view of a sparkling canal, full of tiny boats. Across the thin strip of water, many buildings were scrunched together. We were at least several stories above the ground. Set in front of me was a beautiful upturned plate set along with silverware, glasses, and a delicate napkin.

A restaurant…

"Where _are _we?" I marveled.

Edward chuckled and took the seat to my left. "Le Jules Verne."

I raised an eyebrow. "Where _exactly_ are we?"

He slowly leaned into my ear. "Paris, Mademoiselle."

Shivers went up the expanse of my spine. "_Where _in Paris?"

He smiled, grabbing my hand. "That," he murmured, kissing the back of my hand, "mon amour, is a secret until after lunch."

"Edward? What…what does mon amour _mean_?"

A loud booming laugh erupted across from me.

I turned to see Emmett laughing at us with Alice and Jasper to his right.

"What's so funny?" Edward snapped, eyes narrowed.

Emmett shook his head, still laughing. "Alice…" he got out between fits of giggles.

Alice turned to him, a bit annoyed. "Yes, Emmett?"

"Edward…called…her…mon amour!"

Alice smiled brightly and glanced at Edward. "You did?"

Edward rolled his eyes but there was a light tint of pink to his face.

Alice squealed happily. "You're blushing so that means you _did_! You know, we aren't the only ones who understand French!"

"Won't anyone tell me what anything means? What the _hell _does mon amore mean?" I shouted.

On Edward's left a laughing Rosalie answered. "It means my-"

Edward's hand was immediately on her mouth. "Do. Not. Say. It," he hissed.

I could tell Rose laughed harder but she didn't say anything as Edward removed his hand.

"Oh Bella," a beaming Alice sang, "cherie means my lo-"

Edward had reached across the table to clamp his hand over Alice's mouth.

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie laughed harder, tears streaming from their eyes.

A waitress approached us holding a thick stack of menus. "Hello. I'll be your waiter this afternoon. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Edward cleared his throat and pulled back his hand from across the table. "We'd like two bottles of your finest champagne."

The waitress nodded and passed out menus before she left.

"Edward…?"

He turned to me, a look of embarrassment still spread across his face. "Yes?"

"Why did you order champagne?" I asked slowly.

He laughed, surprising me. "Why not order it when you can?"

"But I'm not old enough to drink," I reminded.

He grinned widely. "They don't know that."

I giggled to myself.

The waitress soon arrived with two bottles of champagne and placed them on the table. She scurried off and reappeared with six wine glasses. We then ordered our lunch of things in French, which I obviously couldn't say.

"So," Alice started, a smile on her face, "how have you been, Rose?"

"I've been fine…"

Alice's eye turned mischievous as she glanced at Emmett. "Seen anyone you like?"

Rose stared at Alice wide-eyed. "Um…"

Alice smiled gleefully. "Tell me!"

Rose glanced at Emmett. "Not. Now."

Alice's eyes went wide and pleading. "_Please?_"

"Don't fall for it," I warned Rose.

She glanced at me thankfully. "No, Alice."

A glare was sent my way by said shop-oholic.

I smiled cheerfully.

"Hey Bella?"

I turned to Emmett. "Yes?"

"Have you heard the saying that blonds have more fun?"

"Yes…" I told him hesitantly.

"Well brunettes have more falls."

I narrowed my eyes at him and all he did was laugh.

Jasper rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Don't pay any attention to him, Bella. Emmett's just a smart-assed bastard."

I smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted. "I'm not a-"

"Here's your food," the waitress interrupted, setting plates of steaming food in front of us.

I glanced at Edward's automatically. He had a plate of raviolis smothered in some unidentifiable orangey red sauce and cheese. I inhaled slightly closer to him. His food smelled _wonderful_.

I looked down at my plate. It was covered with spaghetti and meat sauce. I frowned.

Why is it that Edward knows _exactly_ what to order? Always?

I glanced at him. He was staring blankly out the window. Maybe…

I quickly unrolled my napkin to retrieve my fork. Ever so slowly, I reached towards his plate. Closer, closer, almost there…

He glanced at me, shocked and amused.

Quickly, I speared a ravioli and stuffed it in my mouth. It tasted _soooooooooo _good!

He raised an eyebrow, questioningly. "Yes?"

"Hi," I said through the food.

He laughed quietly. "I told you, all you had to do was ask if you wanted some."

I swallowed, blushing. "I guess I forgot…"

"It appears so."

I turned back to my food. "Do you want some?"

He smiled crookedly and snatched my fork.

I just stared open-mouthed at him, dumbfounded.

He twirled the fork around, retrieving pasta. Carefully, he lifted the fork above my plate, making sure none fell off.

I was completely confused.

He grinned wickedly and easily slid the food into my open mouth.

I snapped my mouth shut and sent him a glare. "What the hell?"

He shrugged.

I snatched his fork and stabbed several raviolis. I held out the fork to him – my evil payback plan.

He raised an eyebrow but carefully opened his mouth, as if he were afraid.

Be afraid, Edward, _very_ afraid…

I slowly brought the fork to his face.

He leaned forward to eat the food but right before he could, I jerked my arm away from him and popped the raviolis into my mouth.

He pouted slightly while I just laughed.

"Payback," I sang.

He mockingly glared at me with an edge of playfulness. He grabbed one of the champagne bottles and a flute glass. He set the delicate glass cup in front of me.

My eyes widened as he grabbed a knife. "What are you doing?" I said, panicked.

He grinned devilishly and put the knife to the mouth of the bottle. He pointed the bottle towards the edge of the table between Emmett and I. "Opening the champagne." And with a flick of his wrist, he cracked the bottle with the knife, sending at least half the bottle spraying out, past me, and onto the floor.

I shrunk away from the tidal wave of the golden liquid.

Emmett hooted happily and clapped. "Yeah! Go Edward!"

I rolled my eyes but turned to an amused Alice. "Does he do that often?"

She nodded. "Anything that's carbonated and in a glass bottle beware!" she said mockingly.

Edward smirked but grabbed the flute glass. He tipped the now ragged mouth of the bottle over the flute and poured the champagne until the foam reached the very top. Handing me the glass, he poured some more in the same fashion into the other glasses. Edward held up his own glass. "Cheers," he spoke loudly, taking on a teasing French accent. "To the newly found Princess Isabella of France."

I blushed brightly as everyone else held up their champagne glasses and repeated Edward's words. Glasses clinked and champagne was drunk.

I brought the thin lip of the glass to my lips. I smelled the champagne and wrinkled my nose. You could smell the alcohol. I tipped the glass and took a minute sip of the champagne. I made a face after swallowing.

"Don't like it?" Edward murmured, a grin on his face.

"It's…okay."

He chuckled softly. "So is seems."

* * *


	22. The Deal

**A/N: _i meant to put this up hours ago but i had to do something... anyway, i'm sorry for not updating sooner. i love this chapter but i bet you'll hate me and/or jacob but i promise i have found a way that so that he plays a significant part in the story :P_**

**_

* * *

_When I Became a Princess...  
**

Chapter 21

BPOV

**_IMPORTANT: _the _italics _are Edward's memory but they are _NOT_ Edward's POV, they are third person. _ALSO_, bella doesn't have the benifit of seeing edward's memories and there's a _REASON_ for it! any i like it with the 3rd person stuff :P**

_Last Time I'm Gonna Say It: THEY ARE **ALL HUMAN** and this chap should explain why_

**

* * *

**

I scratched at the blindfold again. Edward had _insisted_ that I wear it again and that he carry me…again. Alice had ushered Jasper, Rose, and Emmett back to Emmett's car so it was only Edward and I. _Alone_.

"Don't take it off," he whispered.

I sighed grumbling. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there _now_?"

"Not even close."

"How about now?" I tried. I knew it would get on his nerves eventually…but when?

"Nope."

"Now?"

"No."

"What about now?"

All I got was silence in response.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we-"

"We aren't there yet," Edward murmured, interrupting. "Do you feel it?" he asked even quieter.

"What?"

"Do you feel it?"

"Feel _what_?"

"The air," he told me. "It's-"

"Of _course_ I feel the air! What kind of question is that?"

"Allow me to finish. Do you feel it, though? Do you feel how it's becoming thinner? Do you feel how it's harder to breath?"

"That last one might be because you're _carrying me_," I snapped.

"Really, though," he chuckled softly. "Do you feel it?"

I closed my eyes a little tighter, and held my breath.

The air…it _did_ feel different.

"I do…" I whispered.

"And I'll give you a hint – we've been in an elevator."

"You what?! You've been carrying me in an elevator for how long now?!"

"Relax, Bella. I don't mind. Actually, we're almost there…"

I huffed quietly but buried my head into Edward's chest.

"We're here, Bella," he murmured.

I eagerly grasped my blindfold but before I could take it off, Edward stopped me.

"Don't take it off. Here, let me put you down first."

Slowly, he lowered me to my feet – foot – and I carefully placed my weight on my left foot. Under my feet, I felt cold cement.

Where were we?

"Now, Bella," I could hear Edward's voice, ringing in my ears, his breath blowing slightly across my face. "Will you keep your eyes closed?"

"Yes," I said, feeling suspicious but closed my eyes.

"Good." I felt his hands gently untie the blindfold. He lightly pushed me in a direction. "Now," he whispered, "open your eyes."

My eyelids slowly obeyed the command and I froze at what was before me.

A wide panoramic view could be seen, filled with beautifully decorated houses, parks, and canals…

"Do you like it?" Edward whispered from beside me.

I nodded slowly, in complete shock. "Where are we?"

"The Eiffel Tower, Mademoiselle."

I inhaled, taking in the glorious site.

Behind me, I felt Edward move slightly and then place his hands on either side of me. He rested his head gently on my shoulder, making his breath run across my cheek.

My mind was sent into a scatter, creating an incoherent mess.

"You know, it's much more lovely at night," he said softly.

I leaned slightly against the railing. "I think it's marvelous…"

He laid his chin next to my head again, but moved his hands closer together along the railing, as if the make sure I didn't fall.

A serene silence fell amongst us, allowing me to hear the soft murmur of the wind.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Mmm?"

"Why is no one else up here?"

He chuckled slightly. "It's all about connections, my dear."

My heart pounded even harder at his comment. I swallowed tightly as a question started eating in my mind. I stared down at my hands placed on the metal railing. Should I ask him? Would he get mad if I _did_ ask?

Biting my lip, I allowed my curiosity to get the better of me. "Edward…?" I tried cautiously.

"Yes?" he replied, seeming to notice the change in my mood.

"What…what happened…with you, Alice, and…Jacob?"

He sighed and pushed off the railing to pace behind me.

I hesitantly turned to face him.

He was muttering under his breath until he stopped pacing. "Bella…? I…I want you to know that…I've done some things I'm not proud of…-hasn't everyone? – At least that's what I try to tell myself…"

"What are you talking about, Edward?" I asked, feeling a giant well of panic starting to form, plunging me deeper and deeper inside.

He looked down at the cement. "Bella…? Have you…ever done something for someone you love…? – Let me rephrase that: _Would_ you do something for someone you love…?"

I slowly nodded. Where was he going with this?

"Anything…? Even something…illegal and immoral?"

* * *

_A young boy forced a man out of a shiny sports car. After entering the car, the boy quickly stomped his foot onto the gas pedal. With unknown urgency, the red car short forward, tires squealing. The boy's exterior showed no emotion other than anger. But on the inside, the boy was scared, afraid and panicked. He knew he wasn't going to make it…_

* * *

Edward flinched, shaking his head away from thoughts or memories.

My eyes widened. "E-Edward…? What do you mean?" I whispered, my voice cracking.

With a frustrated sigh, he resumed pacing and running his pale fingers through his hair as if it helped him think. "Bella…what I'm going to tell you… Don't tell a soul what we speak of."

I felt my skin prickle in anxiety yet…I nodded.

He sent a grim smile my way but continued. "I was…young in every sense of the word…Alice was only eleven and I was twelve…"

* * *

_The young boy stood, green eyes full of sheer innocence. His scrawny arm was slung around a petite girl with wild black hair. The pair was dressed in fine clothes – only the best. The boy and girl were smiling brightly, occasionally shoving the other playfully._

* * *

Edward closed his eyes painfully. "We had met Jacob _again _during our stay at the Palace of Spain – we had always known him and his family. _Black _is the heir to the Spanish throne. As it turns out…_he_ holds a grudge against me for…how did he phrase it? Ah, yes. He holds a grudge against me for 'cheating in our drag race' which, by the way, happened when we weren't even licensed to drive…"

* * *

_An even younger nine-year-old green-eyed boy slid into a silver racecar, slamming the door. _

_Opposite of him, a shorter black haired boy glared, getting into his own red car. _

_A tiny girl of eight stood between the bumpers of the two cars. She glanced at the silver car worriedly. She called something out, voice full of fear, signaling the drivers. The two cars shot forward at a quick pace, exhaust streaming out behind them, dust flying into the air._

* * *

Edward clenched his teeth, digging his fingers into his scalp and hair.

I blinked, slightly astonished at such an easy hate Jacob had for someone. "What…what did he do?"

Edward glanced at me briefly but stopped pacing. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the cool cement.

I followed suit but kept my legs together for fear of flashing him a view up my skirt.

"It wasn't really what happened that was important but he would do simple things to piss me off – raid my room, sabotage my plans for the day, trip me as I passed by – but they eventually got more backhanded, sneaky, dirty, and violent. Once he had even cut the breaks on my personal car – which I survived, obviously – I had decided that enough was enough…

* * *

_A black haired boy stood, sneering at the obviously taller green-eyed boy. The shorter boy gave a harsh shove to the green-eyed boy. The taller boy glared and shoved the black-haired boy back. The black haired boy shoved back even harder. The taller boy pushed him with what seemed like a lot of force to the black haired boy but what felt like the flick of his wrist to the green-eyed boy. The shorter boy shot his fist at the glaring green-eyed boy. The green-eyed boy narrowed his eyes but grabbed the black haired boy's fist, blocking the punch. The black haired boy lunged forward forcing the taller boy to the ground. The green-eyed boy soon gained control and shot his own fist at the other boy…_

* * *

"What happened next was basically a fight. Alice stopped it when she had found us in a ballroom." He smiled slightly at the mention of Alice but it immediately turned grim. "_Black _had told Alice and I to stay away from his home and family. I had basically told him the same thing and we had somehow come to a deal of sorts."

* * *

_The much taller green-eyed boy stood protectively in front of the short black haired girl as he shook hands with the black haired boy across from him._

* * *

Edward sighed. "We-"

"What did that deal entail?" I murmured.

He diverted his eyes, not wanting to look at me. "We had to stay away from what we claimed 'our land' – basically any place either of us owned: a house, cabin, cottage, etcetera. If one of us broke it, a secret war would brake loose. But, if we wanted to remain peaceful, the party that broke the deal would have to pay…a fine, I guess you could say. It was a very stupid and immature thing on my part."

My eyebrows scrunched together. "But…what if you had a house in the same town?"

He glanced down at the pale cement. He placed his hands in front of him, leaning forward. Slowly, his eyes rolled up to meet mine. "_That_ is the thing we never took into consideration." He sighed but continued. "When Alice was fourteen and I fifteen…we were spending the summer in Italy. I loved our summer home there. Anyway, that summer, Alice had been doing some fashion designing; she was using nature as 'inspiration' - as she put it. I had had to go back to London for a weeklong meeting of some sorts and while I was there, Alice had decided to go on an 'adventure' for more inspiration…

* * *

_A small joyful girl skipped into the thick forest. Her black hair bounced slightly with each step she took. A small, silver, digital camera swung from her wrist. She softly sang to herself as she meandered forward…_

* * *

"Somehow, Alice had wondered her way through the wilderness until she found some landscape she liked. Apparently, she brought a camera to photograph the area."

* * *

_The awe-filled little girl flashed pictures every foot or so, making her way farther and farther into the wilderness…_

* * *

He stopped, clenching his fists.

"Edward?" I murmured.

He shook his head, refusing to look at me. "It's alright. What happened next…well, the next thing I knew, I was receiving _ransom _text messages on my phone saying that…that…"

* * *

_The green-eyed boy sat in the building of the House of Lords. He was bored out of his mind. He was thinking how stupid it was that he had to belong to Parliament. Technically, he wasn't old enough but they made an exception – the boy had rolled his eyes._

_He flinched slightly when his phone vibrated. As inconspicuously as possible, he slid his pale hand into the pocket of his dress pants. He easily pulled his cell phone out but held it under the table. He quickly glanced at the screen and pressed several buttons. He froze once he read the letters of his most recent text message._

PAY UP OR UR SIS GETS IT

_Fear racked through the boy. He knew immediately who had sent the message. _

_His phone vibrated again._

_Cautiously, the boy checked what message he had received._

_His small phone slid from his long pale fingers, crashing to the hard wooden floor. All the other members stared at the panicked boy, oblivious._

_The boy couldn't rip his eyes from the screen of his phone for there was a picture of his sister, the little black-haired girl, tied up, gagged, and with scrapes covering her face. The little girl looked as if she was screaming in pain when the picture was taken._

_Under the picture were the words _WE MEAN IT – SHE WILL DIE IF U DON'T PAY IN TWO HOURS

* * *

He paused, his voice lowering. "…That they would kill Alice if I didn't pay them roughly three million dollars."

I stared at him, horror stricken. "What happened to Alice?"

He turned to me grimly. "You've seen Alice's…arm, right?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"_That's _what happened."

I felt a shiver shake the line of my spine. "The scar," I whispered.

He nodded angrily. "Yes. I had been in a very importantly dull meeting. Once I read the text, I left immediately…"

* * *

_The green-eyed boy rushed down a long dirt road. He ran to the first and closest place he could think of: the stables._

_He sprinted into the closest horse stall, which housed a graceful black stallion. The boy quickly mounted the horse with perfect poise. He gripped the reins and got the horse moving forward at an unbelievably fast pace._

* * *

Edward smiled slightly chuckling breathily, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "I had ran to a near-by stable and stole one of the horses." His smile slowly faded. "...All the while, my phone kept vibrating with text messages…"

* * *

_The boy leaned forward, his loose tie flying off his neck and into the air. The wind and speed whipped his short tangled hair back. His green eyes were full with determination._

_In the boy's pant pocket, his cell phone shook furiously with a text message._

_The boy cursed under his breath and quickly pulled his phone out. _

_The horse continued to run a steady beat, pounding its hoofs into the ground._

_The boy glanced at his phone and froze._

_Sound started to pour out of the phone's tiny speakers as a video image started to play._

_The boy stared at his phone in horror._

"_Edward!" the image of the black haired girl cried._

_The boy felt deep pain and urgency fill him. _

_The black haired girl on the screen of his cell phone cried and whimpered, un-gagged._

"_One hour left," a voice filled with deep amusement chimed into the phone until the screen went blank._

"_Shit," the boy whimpered._

* * *

Edward cringed briefly. "I didn't have any possible way to pay him. I'm just…a prince. I don't have that much money – my parents do but they were in vacation on a private island. No way in hell would I tell my parents the mess we got into. Technically I got us into the mess…" he added as an after-thought. He glanced down, shaking his head.

"Edward," I whispered.

He glanced up at me.

I placed my hand on his pale cheek. I leaned closer to him, our eyes locking. "None of this, and I mean _none of this,_ was your fault."

He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. "It is," he said so softly that I almost didn't catch it.

"Edward," I told him firmly, shaking my hand the slightest bit.

He opened his eyes slowly but didn't take his head out of my hand.

"You didn't have anything to do with any of this – …okay, that's a lie. Let me reword that: you aren't the one at fault. All of us, _even me_, has played a part in all that has happened."

He quickly sat up straight. "You don't and won't have _anything _to do with this mess," he growled.

I raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Because I said so," he spat.

I sighed, rolling my eyes.

Faster than I thought possible, he had his warm fingers gently gripping my chin, forcing me to look at him. He stared at me pleadingly, practically begging. "You have to promise me to stay away from him. _Please…_"

I nodded mutely. I just couldn't possibly say no…or speak for that matter.

"Thank you," he whispered softly. Slowly, he leaned forward and placed a kiss lightly on my forehead.

I closed my eyes, my pulse sped up and my face flushed – the "regular" for some reason. "What happened next?"

I heard him sigh. "Well…I reached _Black's_ place after taking a jet and stealing a sports car. I somehow found Alice…with the cut along her arm," he snarled. "Then…well…I untied Alice…

* * *

_The green-eyed boy quickly rushed into the dark room hurriedly. _

_Tied upon a chair with a long line of blood on her arm, sat the crying little black haired girl. Her face was smudged and caked with dirt. Her short black locks we weaved with twigs and leaves._

_The boy ran to his sister, removing a pocketknife and quickly running a blade along the restraining ropes._

_The girl stumbled out of the chair and held onto her brother for dear life, burying her small face into his shoulder. The tears streaming down their faces pooled together, dampening their clothes._

* * *

"But before we could escape that…_awful_ place, _Black_ came…

* * *

_The tall black-haired boy stepped out of the shadows, ginning evilly. "Well, well, well… you made it just in time, _Leach_."_

_The tall boy held his sister to him closer. He was confused as to why the other boy had called him a 'Leach'._

_The black haired boy smirked from his position, slumped against the wall opposite him. He ran a shining blade along the tip of his finger, getting nothing more than a paper cut. "Pay up, _now_."_

"_For_ what_?" the green-eyed boy asked incredulously._

_The blacked haired boy eyed them carefully. "Well, you broke the deal. Pay up. I won't let you suck money out of me, just like a _**Leach**_."_

_The green-eyed boy stared, shocked and disgusted. "Is that what this is about? _Money_?" Anger boiled up inside of the boy._

"_Obviously."_

_Green eyes glaring, the boy spat at the ground in front of the much shorter boy. "You disgust me. Just like a _**Dog**_."_

_The other boy only smirked at the words. _

"_Edward," the small girl whimpered, grabbing the cloth of his shirt harder. "Please…I want to go home…please," she whispered._

_The green eyed boy's embrace turned to that of comforting. He cradled her to him gently, conscious of the long gash in her arm. "Let's go home," he murmured, leading her to the exit of the room._

* * *

"…So…we don't have the best history," Edward tried to muse lightly but his voice soon turned cold, "all because of that _stupid game_."

I could only stare at him, shocked. "I…had no idea," I whispered.

"How could you possibly know?"

I glanced up at him, shaking my head. "How…how could someone be so cruel?"

"I don't know." Edward sighed but laid down, his back. His eyes slid closed. "Lay with me," he whispered.

I blinked, confused. Wordlessly, I followed his lead and lied down beside him, eyes closed.

"Bella…"

I hesitantly turned to him, resting on my side.

He was facing me, leaning on his arm, eyes smoldering and tender. His hand gently brushed mine, making my heart slam into my ribs. Slowly, his warm fingers curled around my hand. He didn't braked eye contact as he gently pulled my hand closer. Quietly, he placed a sweet kiss on the back of my hand. "Please…stay away from him…" He rested our hands between us and leaned closer to me.

"I already promised I would."

A soft smile graced his beautiful lips. "I know. It would help ease my mind if you said it again, though…" His breath gently caressed my face.

"Alright. I promise to stay away from Jacob Black to the best of my ability."

"Thank you." He eyes slowly slid closed. He easily rolled onto his back, out hands still locked together.

I followed suit and stared back up at the sky.

Streams of pinks and orange were at the edge of the sky, following the ever-dying sunset. Stars were slowly becoming embedded in the darkening sky.

I sighed blissfully, letting my eyes close. Our hands remained twined together.

For some reason I couldn't decipher, I felt complete with Edward beside me.

I shivered slightly, as the cold of the cement started to seep into my skin. The cool winds brushed my legs and gently swirled my hair.

"Are you cold?" Edward murmured from beside me.

"Not really." Lie. I was freezing considering that I was barely wearing anything.

Edward smoothly slid his jacket off even though he was lying down. Our hands were disconnected for a moment and I felt upset until he grasped my hand again. He smiled at my frown of disapproval and delicately draped the jacket over me.

"Bella…?" he whispered after a peaceful, quiet moment.

"Mmm?"

"Time to go."

"Why?" I stared at him, whining softly. "I don't want to go."

If possible, his gaze softened even more. "C'mon. They're waiting."

"Who's waiting?"

He chuckled, shaking his head and stood. "Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie."

"Oh."

He smiled and offered me a hand.

Gratefully, I grasped his hand as he gently pulled me onto my feet, no, foot. Left foot to be exact.

"Shall I carry you?" he murmured, voice laced with playfulness and tenderness.

"That'd be nice."

He easily pulled me into his arms. Turning around, he made his way to an elevator. "Can you press the button?"

I nodded and reached out to push the elevator's button.

An abrupt _ding_ was heard and Edward slowly walked into the stainless silver room.

I rested my head on his shoulder. Yes, I felt complete, I felt _at home_.

* * *

**A/N: **I truthfully liked this chapter - I'm so proud of myself even though you guys might hate me but please DON'T STOP READING THIS STORY. if you read some of my earlier A/N:s, then you know that i _**NEVER**_ planned to have jacob in the story - remember that because something will come up and if i say more i'll ruin it! also, i'd like to know if you liked this chapter or not and how much you want to kill jacob right now. **ALICE WAS NOT SEXUALLY HARASSED IN ANY WAY!** just though you should know. and one more question:

**NIGHTCLUB OR SURPRISE ME?!?!?! **i'm asking because i wrote a FRACTION of the next chapter -doesn't mean it's done! - and i don't like it. so, i'm either going to edit it...or send them to a night club :D i personally like "**SURPRISE ME**" because...well, i can't tell you but it ties in to the story and makes part of it more...emotional. i'm not going to say what emotion because that will ruin it...again.

last thing **THE DEDICATION FOR SONG WINNERS WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!**

_**Hope you hate me, (HYHM)**- hahaha, i'm so using this again!**,**_

**_dream-a-lot_  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: fluff... it's been too tense. maybe some comical relief because bella has to go back to school the next day because it's currently Sunday in this chapter and the next :D (*hint, ALLY & HER SLUTS, hint*) :P **

**if you're confused/puzzled/CONFUZZLED!, review/PM me and i'll try to explain stuff to you ;D  
**


	23. All My Loving

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating sooner! My computer broke so I've had some troubles using my dad's!

**Dedication: **I'm just going to dedicate this chapter to all of you who have made me smile and or laugh from your reviews. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my devoted readers. Last but not least, I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to the endless amount of people who got the last song right which was 'Disease' by Matchbox Twenty - wonderful band and lead singer. I would post your pen names but because my computer broke, I can't. :(

* * *

**When I Became A Princess...**

Chapter 22 - **All My Loving**

BPOV

**Song: - yes, there's a SONG for this chapter and many more to come! **_'All My Loving' _by **The Beatles**. It just won't sound right unless you listen to it! I know, awesome, right? Anyway, I DON'T OWN THE SONG!

* * *

Edward silently drove me up to a tall, looming building. It was intimidating to say the least. The white color of the florescent light could be seen trough the curtains of the windows. There were three large letters on the building: UMG. Lights shined behind them, creating a silhouette.

"Edward…? Where are we?"

He smiled mischievously. "It's a surprise."

I groaned under my breath but Edward didn't hear as he got out of the car and hurried to the opposite side to open my door. He easily pulled me out of the passenger seat and into the circle of his arms. He easily strode into the tastefully decorated building and into an elevator.

We fell into a calming silence, and I could hear the elevator music. Surprisingly, it was popular music that had recently had come out.

"Where are we?" I marveled.

He grinned half a smile. "I told you, it's a surprise."

I pouted and widened my eyes. "Please…?" I tried.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "No."

"_Please_?"

He turned his head away from me. "No. It's hard enough to stand your pouting."

Huh? How is it hard to "resist" my pouting? I shrugged it off. We were going to be there – wherever "there" was – soon…I hope.

"Here we are," Edward muttered as the elevator doors opened to the fourth floor. He quickly walked me through a long hall filled with pictures of singers and bands.

Were we at a…? No, that's impossible.

"Can you open the door?" he murmured into my ear.

I nodded, slightly in a daze but reached out to turn the handle.

"Bella!"

Alice and Rose quickly rushed up to me, bright smiles on their faces.

Alice grabbed my hand, dragging Edward along as well. "You're coming with us and then the boys are going to their own room."

I just stared at her, confused, but I didn't bother to say anything, knowing what my answer would be - "It's a surprise!" "Surprise" my ass!

I continued to silently grumble to myself until Alice stopped in front of a chair. A chair that had a microphone in front of it… Shit.

Alice smiled brightly and ordered Edward to place me into the chair.

Gently, he set me down, smiling apologetically. "And this is where I must take my leave," he murmured softly before kissing the back of my hand.

For a moment, I thought he was going to give me a heart attack.

He smiled sweetly before leaving me with Alice and Rosalie.

Oh dear God…what have I done to be left with Alice and Rose?

* * *

**EPOV**

I softly shut the door upon Bella, Alice, and Rose. Truthfully, I didn't want to leave Bella's side. I just…_needed_ her. I could compare her to my air, my water, my _life and soul_. What about her was not to like? I loved her smile, her soft laugh, the way she looked when something confused or amused her, her wide emotion-filled brown eyes, her warm blush, the way her hair fell perfectly around her face, and the list goes on and on and on… In fact, I don't think I should ever stop the list. No matter what, it will always remain endless.

I shook away my thoughts, leading Jasper and Em into our recording room. They followed behind silently; Emmett with a mischievous grin and Jasper with a small smile.

A man in a stiff-looking suit greeted us as soon as we were at our destination. "Welcome, Prince Edward-"

"Just Edward, please," I interrupted.

The man smiled momentarily and gave a short nod. "Edward. And welcome to you too, Jasper and Emmett. I'm Randy Taylor."

From beside me, they muttered their greetings.

"Shall we get started?" Randy asked patiently.

I gave a short nod.

"If you would follow me then…" With a brisk pace, he led us into another sound-proof room in white. "Now, we have the first song you did recorded," he directed to me, "but we need to know if you want all the songs on one CD."

"All together would be preferable but could you make several copies?"

He nodded. "Of course."

I grinned. "Good."

"Do we get to make a song?" Emmett asked excitedly.

Jasper placed a hand on Em's shoulder. "Calm down. And no, we won't. This is for Edward and Bella."

Emmett pouted slightly but then perked up. "Do we get to play with the sound effects?"

I smirked. "Go crazy."

He quickly rushed out of the room and into a much smaller one where Randy sat staring intently at the controls, headphones in place. The moment Emmett barged in, he looked up, flabbergasted, as Emmett pressed every button possible.

I watched them silently battle against each other for control. I bit back a laugh but couldn't refrain from smiling.

Jasper's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "I guess I'll go save Randy from Em…" Purposefully, Jasper marched after Emmett and was soon protecting the wide span of buttons in Emmett's range.

I couldn't hold the laughter back as I put my head phones on, preparing.

A moment later, Randy spoke into the microphone in front of him, voice breathless from the struggle with Emmett. "Are you ready?"

I glanced at Emmett – Jasper held him back by the collar of his shirt as he snapped at the air like an animal – and laughed harder. I held up one finger, silently asking for a moment to stop my snickering. "Okay…I'm done."

Jasper rolled his eyes, amused.

Emmett had a goofy grin on his face and he lunged out of Jasper's grasp only to smack his face on the window dividing us.

Jasper quickly chased after him but before he could do anything, Emmett pressed his tongue against the glass and pointed his nose back.

I laughed as I watched Jasper peel Emmett from the glass before quickly apologizing to Randy.

"…Are we ready now?" Randy asked me but stared at Emmett as if he needed mental help.

I smiled. "Yeah. Don't mind Emmett though, he was dropped on the head as a kid and can't seem to mature anymore."

Randy waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "No worries. Shall we?"

I nodded and leaned into the microphone.

Randy held his hand out, slowly counting down the seconds. The moment he cued me that it was recording, I grabbed the microphone to my face, starting to sing. My voice poured through the speakers and I sang along with the earlier recording of music.

* * *

**BPOV**

"What the hell do you want me to sing?" I shouted for the hundredth time within the last minute.

"You sing what _you_ want to sing," Alice replied back, also for the hundredth time.

"Well, what's that?" I yelled.

Alice pursed her lips. "If it makes you feel any better, Edward's doing his own song right now."

"Why is he singing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because he wants to. Now sing!"

"What am I supposed to sing?"

She gave a slight huff but before she could talk, Rose interrupted with a soft murmur. "Why don't you sing a song to Edward?"

The air escaped me and I suddenly felt overcome by nerves. "He- I- You- It-…That's just not a good idea-"

"That's the perfect idea!" Alice squealed, ignoring me.

I sighed softly. There was no use in trying to win them over…but I could try, right? "How about…I don't sing at all?"

"Sorry Bella, no dice." Alice beamed brightly at me with a perfect hundred watt smile. "You're singing."

"But I-"

"No," Rose commanded, "you're singing and that's final."

"But-"

"What did Rose just say?" Alice glared

"She said I had to sing," I grumbled.

"Good! Now do it."

I narrowed my eyes.

The man next to them, Jack, gave me a smile of encouragement. "Ready?"

I swallowed tightly. "I-I-I guess."

He nodded and counted down with his fingers as Rose and Alice silently rejoiced.

The moment Jack's fingers counted zero, a soft beep was heard in my ear, signaling that the machine had started recording.

My mind quickly thought back to the last day and a half I had spent with Edward along with the other random moments we met without knowing. He was just…sweet and happy and kind and courteous and caring and handsome and wonderful and heart stopping-ly gorgeous and thoughtful and – God damnit! He's _perfect!_

I sighed. Of _course_ that helped…not one bit. A big breath slid down my throat as I prepared myself.

Carefully, I started to sing.

* * *

~_Several Hours Later, 7:42, Sunday_~

**Alice's Point Of View**

A grin made its way across my face. If you couldn't tell by now, I was extremely happy. Obviously.

Bella had come up with a song so randomly that it surprised even _me_. I know, that _has_ to be a first. Anyway, once she sang her little heart out, Jack informed us that she had to sing the song again…and again…and again…and again and so on. It actually got a little boring after a while so I went to check on the boys, hence me standing with my face pressed against the glass of Edward's recording room with Jasper's hand lightly against my back.

Edward's eyes were closed, reminding me of the way he looks when he plays the piano, a soft smile was on his face as if he were thinking about a certain person – _cough Bella cough _– and he was singing with such truthfulness and sincerity that there was not a doubt for any word he spoke.

The music started abruptly after Edward started to sing. I was shocked – to put it lightly – at the song he chose.

"_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,_

_Tomorrow I'll miss you,_

_Remember I'll always be true._

_And then while I'm away,_

_I'll write home every day,_

_And I'll send all my lovin' to you._

"_I'll pretend that I'm kissing,_

_The lips I am missing,_

_And hope that my dreams will come true._

"_And then while I'm away,_

_I'll write home every day,_

_And I'll send all my lovin' to you._

"_All my lovin' I will send to you,_

_All my lovin' darling, I'll be true-"_

I quickly pressed down a button before speaking into the microphone in front of Randy. …So maybe I shoved Randy out of the way – that's beside the point. "Edward?" I shrieked. Okay, so maybe it was a little louder than a shriek…

He stopped singing and looked at me a bit annoyed. "Yes?"

"Really, Edward? _The_ _Beatles?_"

He raised an eyebrow with an annoying smirk across his face. How I hate that smirk… "What? Do you have a problem with this song?"

"No…it's just that this was not at _all_ what I expected. Anyway, you already recorded like, what? Ten other songs? What happened to the 'Emo the Musical' thing you had going on?-"

"Actually," Emmett slid in, speaking into _my_ microphone, "wouldn't it be something along 'Prick the Musical'? Or maybe 'Mr. Uptight the Musical'…"

I rolled my eyes and smacked Emmett's arm. "That's not a real musical, dumb ass."

His eyebrows furrowed – when do they not? – in confusion. "I thought you just made that up."

Again, I rolled my eyes and smacked him in the head. Maybe I should refrain from doing that, he doesn't need to lose _more_ brain cells. "I didn't. It's an actual musical - 'Emo the Musical', I mean."

Emmett turned to Edward and pressed the button so he could hear him. "Cool! Edward? Can we go see 'Emo the Musical'? Please?"

Edward rolled his eyes but mid eye roll, he paused, eyes alight with an idea. "No Emmett. Now can you shut up? And Alice, I only had three songs, this one and the lullaby included. We should just go now, anyway. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Randy."

Randy shook his head from beside me. "No, it wasn't a waste of time. When would you like me to send the CD to you by?"

Edward opened his mouth but I decided to cut off something that I knew wasn't going to end well. "Actually, I'd like to pick them up myself and by Friday would be fine with me."

He smiled and stood to check some of the machinery.

At a quick pace, Edward exited the recording room and into the technician room. "Shall we go now?"

I smiled brightly – of course – and grabbed quiet Jasper's hand. He smiled and lightly planted a kiss on my cheek. "You know I love you, right?" he whispered.

I nodded my head, my smile all the bigger. His eyes showed a soft approval of what I had said. Hmm… Brushing it off, I quickly skipped out of the room, pulling Jazzy and leading Em and Edward out.

From behind me, Edward quietly asked, "What did Bella sing?"

I snorted. "Well, you didn't give her much of a 'notice in advance' and wouldn't let me tell her so she brilliantly came up with her own song. And no, absolutely not, you can't hear it." I smirked as I heard him grumble.

"C'mon Alice, please? I just wanna hear it?"

I shook my head. "Nope! She can't hear yours and you can't hear hers," I commanded him proudly. Wow, I never knew I had this much control over Edward…maybe I could use it to my advantage sometime…

He sighed, clearly frustrated. "Fine. Have it like that."

I grinned, prancing with more happiness.

Before Edward could stop me or hear, I slipped into Bella's recording room and interrupted anything that Edward could've heard. "Okay! Time to go! Thanks for your help Jack! Randy knows all the details! Let's go, Rose!" Just as quick as I came in, I left, Rose coming after me.

"Alice…?"

I poked my head back into the recording room. "Yes, Bella?"

"I can't walk."

"Oh, I know," I smirked. There was no way I would forget that. "Edward's coming."

Her cheeks blazed, casing the urge to laugh well inside me. "Okay," she squeaked.

I giggled to myself before making my way to Jasper.

Ahhh, the joys of love. Now, if Bella and Edward would just give into it…

**

* * *

A/N: **Hope you love the chapter! _**AND IF YOU REVIEW - EVEN IF IT'S ONE WORD LONG - YOU GET A PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

Okay, if you didn't read above or in my other story, _A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"_, my computer broke so I have to use my dad's. That means' I'll be getting kicked off the computer a lot. In other news, I'd like you guys to actually go check out _A Little Less Sixteen Candles_... I'd really appreciate it and I love that story to death. Not many people seem to want to read it though. It's in Edward's POV except for the preface and maybe several chapter but still.

* * *

**Song of the...Update**? I don't know. Anyway, ONWARD!

_"If you knew_

_What I know_

_Would you try?_

_Before your time _

_Has run on you  
_

_And worn you down_

_Would you know_

_What you desire_

_In your heart_

_If you knew_

_What I knew_

_Would you try?"_

I think this song is wonderful along with the album. I'll give you a hint, if you've read _Masquerade_, it's by the same person/group/band who made the song I put in when Bella finds that God awful list with her name on it. Also, I might use this song in a later chapter.

* * *

Also, **Story of the Update:**

_Past and Present_ by kellinw.

**_Summary:_** Two and a half years later, things aren't quite the same as before. Edward meets Bella again when Aro throws a surprise party... And she's alive. "And this is when I finally accept the fact that I am not drunk, or hallucinating. Shit..."

**My Comments:** In my opinion, this is a truly hilarious story. It may seem like one of those regular "WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF EDWARD NEVER REALLY CAME BACK?" stories but it's nothing but. The author has put a creative twist on Bella's personality and given her a truly believable edge. Seriously. And who would have the guts to get Edward to fall in love again? Seriously, I applaud her for having the guts to do that. But before you bite her or my head off, Edward only _thinks_ he's in love. Anyway, to sum this story up would be to say "My Chemical Romance hits Bella's obsessive side, her friend likes to totally embarrass her on national television, and Edward is too delusional for words." Some of the characters don't seem like themselves but I still love it, so if you're a strict Twilighter, this story isn't for you. Also, if you'd like more stories that you like to read - _that are complete_ - check out my favorite's list.

* * *

And by the way, just to piss off this one teacher, _**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_ - HA! Take _that_ teacher who chewed me out for saying "happy holidays" instead of "merry Christmas". And by the way, I'm not religious. My family just does the present thing because duh, it's CHRISTMAS! Anyway, _whatever_ holiday you celebrate, I hope it's special and wonderful and joy-filled!

Best of wishes,

H&H,

dream-a-lot

PS: go check out my community, _Fairytales, Daffodils, and Calla Lilies_!


	24. Goodnight' Edward, Goodmorning Ally

**A/N: **Hope you all had happy holidays! Enjoy this chapter - I was going to post it tomorrow instead of today.

_**Dedication: **_**Drama Queen 1015** and **november21** who got the song right which was _"The Shade of Poison Trees_"by Dashboard Confessional. Also, to** kellinw** - you are wonderful, you know that? You guys win...nothing! Just kidding! You guys get... access to your favorite _Twilight _character's room - I don't want to know what you're going to do - and you also get to spend an hour with your favorite _Twilight_ character**_s_**!

**Also, I DON'T OWN THE SONG!**

* * *

**When I Became a Princess**

Chapter 23

BPOV

**Song: **'Goodnight' by The Beatles - **yes,** _another_** Beatles song.**

**_It's still Sunday until I say so :P_  
**

**

* * *

**

Alice had insisted that Edward personally escort me home – if you could call a dorm "home" – by himself. That means it's just the two of us. Lovely.

He had carefully picked me up from the recording room, wrapped his coat around me, and walked me to his car. All of which I found completely unnecessary. But what the hell can I do about it? It's not like I have pepper spray on me or would chance punching him. Not like I'd want to, though…I could never.

His car sped quietly through the dark night on a deserted road. A soft, sweet, perfect silence had fallen upon us, only accented by the pacifying hum of the engine. It was so quiet, so peaceful that I felt myself slowly drifting to sleep in my reclined chair. But I refused to sleep. I didn't want to. I didn't want to go back to school. I didn't want to…dare I say it…leave Edward. His presence was so calming and soothing that I felt perfectly at ease.

Through my almost closed eyes, I spotted Edward glancing almost nervously at me.

Slowly, hesitantly, his hand reached across the space between us. He pulled back doubtfully only to stretch his hand cautiously towards me. Ever so gently, like the brush of a feather, his warm finger tips swept across my hand. Carefully, his fingers closed around mine, sending my heart thudding against my chest and a warmth through myself.

So much for trying not to fall asleep…

"Edward?" I whispered breaking the silent atmosphere the enclosure of the car had created.

Against my hand, I could feel his muscles pull together and tense. "You're not asleep?" he murmured, his voice just about lulling me into dream land.

Am I going to sleep or not?

"Not asleep, just fighting unconsciousness."

Even with the limited light, I could see him smile and glance back at me wordlessly.

"You're hand's warm," I mumbled – coherently, might I proudly add – and pressed his hand to my cheek. His fingers felt rough but soft at the same time. His luscious smell emitted from his finger tips.

I watched as his eyebrows shot up his forehead. "You don't mind?"

"What? That your hand's warm or that it's against my face? Either way I don't."

A soft laugh was produced from him again. "Not the answer I expected, but okay."

"Why? What did you expect?" I sat up a bit, gazing at him.

"Your answer. You just…are never predictable. I like it, actually. I expected you to either snap at me or just say something completely brainless."

I felt anger well inside of me. Did he believe me to be like every other little slut that has tried to latch herself to him? "Is that what you think of me? 'Brainless'," I quoted.

He shook his head and even in the darkness, I could tell he meant it. He lightly brushed his fingers across my cheek. "No. That's what I would expect with anyone else. With you…with you…I just don't know. But I do know that I like it – your randomness, I mean. That's one of the many things about you that…is endearing."

I blushed slightly and turned my head away from his soft fingers; he surely would be able to feel the heat radiating from my cheeks. "Mmm," was my brilliant reply.

Again, that wonderful bliss-like silence came over the car again.

"Bella…?"

I glanced at him, letting him know I was acknowledging him.

"…I'm glad I did come to see you. At first, I didn't want to meet you but now I'm glad I did. I'd like to see you again sometime…if you don't mind…-"

"I wouldn't mind at all," I told him eagerly.

He smiled. "Okay." Tenderly, he grasped my hand in his bigger one and brought it to his lips, softly kissing the skin there. Slowly, he brought out hands down but twined our fingers together.

And I could only sigh in contentment.

Again, we fell back into silence filled with the soft sounds of the car. Slowly, softly, gently, the world around me fell away, piece by piece until it was just Edward and me, me and Edward. I like the sound of that for some reason. _Bella and Edward… Edward and Bella…_ Hmm… Silently, the world left Edward and me to ourselves, concealed from the world. And as everything – the troubles of the universe, the bitterness and cold of the world, the absurdness of reality – slipped away from us like that silk, black blindfold had slid from my fingertips and danced in the air, I felt myself slowly falling asleep, Edward's hand gently holding mine.

I was barely conscious as I felt the car slow to a stop. Edward's arms gently pulled me from the safety of the car and into a hole of shouts and flashes. I burrowed my head into his shoulder, yawning.

"Shh, Bella," he murmured. "Sleep…"

I tried to obey his soft voice, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep this instant but the deafening shouts prevented me from doing so.

I pulled back slightly, rubbing my eyes, mind foggy. "Edward…make them stop shouting," I mumbled. Don't I sound whiny?

In response, I felt him pick up his pace through the crowd.

Not a moment later, the sounds of reporters vanished and warm air encased me.

"Mmm," I mumbled, totally out of it.

I felt and heard him chuckle. "You're beautiful when you sleep," he whispered.

I softly nodded my head against his shoulder. I was slipping into unconsciousness again, sweet, sweet bliss…

Wait… Hold up! What did he just say? …holy shit, I think I heard him right!

I squeezed my eyes shut. What he just said was in no way possible. I must've just imagined it. Either way, my heart was about to explode from over-exertion.

I slowly opened my eyes, careful to check my surroundings. Edward was about to place me into the bed of my penthouse dorm.

"You're leaving?" I murmured as my head was placed against a fluffy pillow.

"And you're awake."

I smiled slightly but dug my head into the soft, cool pillow. "Mmmhmm…Edward…? Stay…," I yawned.

"I can't Bella…I'm sorry… I have to go..."

I peeked at him from my thick pillow and tangle of hair. He was unbelievably close with his hands on either side of my head. He was so close that if I turned my head our noses would touch. Inwardly and barely coherently, I shivered at the thought. I shouldn't have checked to see how close he was. It's not like he was in my personal space, it was just that there was only so much my already wildly beating heart could take.

"Please…stay…" I shut my eyes, sleep taking rein of me.

Lightly, Edward's hand combed through my hair, relaxing and pacifying me even more.

So softly that I wasn't even sure I heard it, a song wove into my ears sung by the gently voice I love.

"_Now it's time to say good night,  
Good night Sleep tight.  
Now the sun turns out his light,  
Good night Sleep tight.  
Dream sweet dreams for me.  
Dream sweet dreams for you._

_"Close your eyes and I'll close mine,  
Good night Sleep tight.  
Now the moon begins to shine,  
Good night Sleep tight.  
Dream sweet dreams for me.  
Dream sweet dreams for you."_

Slowly, I felt my consciousness slither away as Edward softly hummed the tune.

_"Close your eyes and I'll close mine,  
Good night Sleep tight.  
Now the sun turns out his light,  
Good night Sleep tight.  
Dream sweet dreams for me.  
Dream sweet dreams for you."_

The last thing I heard was a whisper of words that came from Edward's beautiful mouth.

"Good night. Good night everybody…  
Everybody everywhere,  
Good night."

I wasn't sure but I felt feather light kiss was placed on my forehead and I was left to my dreams… My dreams of Edward.

* * *

_Monday Morning_

"WAKE UP, BELLA!"

Not soon after, water was splashed over me. Not warm water but _ice cold_ water.

I jumped with surprise and tumbled off my bed and onto the hard wood floor. "Ow…," I mumbled. "Good morning, Mr. Floor. Sorry I haven't seen you in a while but I just _love_ waking up every morning to find myself next to you."

"Good morning, Bella!" I heard Angela shout.

"Morning, Angela!" I hollered back.

Above me, Rose laughed happily. "C'mon Bella. Rise and shine! The earth says hello!"

"More like reality," I muttered, rubbing a sure-to-be bruise on my head.

"Breakfast's done!" Angela called.

I grumbled, standing with some support from the bed frame.

"Damn it," I hissed, clutching my ankle.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot about your foot! Are you oaky? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Rose worried, quickly forcing me to sit on my bed.

"No. I'm fine. The pressure just took me by surprise."

Rosalie glanced at me, calculating. "If your foot hurts, you tell me the exact moment it does and I'll get you something for it."

"Thanks for the offer, Rose, but I'm fine."

She looked at me skeptically but quickly threw clothes at me with the excuse that breakfast would get cold if I didn't hurry.

After breakfast and some pain killer I secretly took, Rose, Angela, and I made out way to the main hall.

"OH MY GAWSH!" I heard from behind me.

"Shit," I whispered.

"Bitch alert," Rose said with mock urgency.

I laughed into my hand before Ally could see as she…_stripper walked_ – you know, the one with the hip shaking – up to us.

"Bella!" she shouted _in my ear_. "I missed you! Did you, _like,_ have a nice, _like_, weekend? What, _like_, did you- oh! I just, like, _love_ your, like, shirt! Where did you, _like_, get it? You-"

"Stop it with the sweet talk," Rosalie growled.

"Shut it, bitch," Ally hissed back to her. "Bella, we're, _like_, friends, _like_, right?"

I stared at her incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Duh."

"Ally," Angela tried, "can you please…go away? We're not your friends."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Like I didn't know _that_. I'm _Bella_'s friend so you can, _like_, both go to hell."

"You little _slut_," Rose gasped before launching herself at previously mentioned bitch.

"Rose! Rose, get off of her!" As quick as I could with my hurt ankle and my high heels – which was surprisingly fast considering it was _me_ – and tried to pull her back.

Rose tried to claw at Ally's face with her long manicured nails witch looked _too_ sharp.

"ROSALIE!" I shouted into their faces before Ally tried to grab Rose's long, blond hair.

"Don't you _dare _touch my hair with your STD covered fingers!" Rose shouted, grabbing Ally by her wrist.

"Angela! Help me get them off of each other!" I was _really_ close to panicking.

Angela grabbed Rose's left arm while I grasped her right.

Ally brushed herself off and stood, glaring. "Bitch," she hissed into Rosalie's face.

"She isn't worth it," I whispered, watching her anger rise.

Ally turned to me, smirking. "When you, _like_, want to, _like_, leave these _losers_, find me."

I narrowed my eyes and swallowed the saliva I wanted to spit on her. I was fed up with this. I was fed up with _her_. Most of all, I was fed up with anyone who decided to get into my face and insult me or my friends. Know what else? I wasn't going to take it anymore. "You know what, Ally? Go the _fuck_ away and leave my friends _alone_."

Ally stood in front of me, dumbstruck. "W-what?"

"You heard me. _Go the fuck away._"

"You can't tell me that!"

"Wow," I mock gasped, "you actually said one sentence without the word 'like'!"

Beside me, Rose and Angela shamelessly giggled, Rose teasingly applauding.

Ally narrowed her eyes. "This, _like_, means war, _bitches_."

Rose grinned wickedly. "Bring it on."

"We won't, _like_, fight fair," Ally continued.

Angela spoke up, and with a new edge. "You and what army?"

Rose and I quietly cheered her on for her bravery.

Ally smirked. "Every other girl at this school."

"Do you mean the ones that are bitches or sluts?" Rose asked sweetly. "Because either way it doesn't matter – they're still your friends."

"Mark my words, you will, _like_, regret that," Ally growled before stomping away from us as we laughed our asses off.

"Hilarious," Rose giggled, shaking her head. "C'mon, we should get to class. Who knows what Ally'll have in store – and that's _if _she stays true to her word which I doubt."

"Agreed." Angela smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay for Bella and Angela! Hope you all had happy holidays - I know I did!

Also, **_The Twilight Awards is open for nomination. _**I wonder which story you'd like to nominate... mine? Eh... anyway, if you **_do_** decide to nominate, read the rules to know what you type in the box that says "_Code Phrase"_ - It's not that hard to find. **The link's on my profile**

_**REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER- **_**which, by the way, is going to be funny**_**!**_

**H&H,**

**dream-a-lot  
**


	25. Of Cell Phones, Teenagers and Nightmares

**A/N: _SORRY!_** This chapter is long so don't complain! Also, I have no school today and I was so busy I couldn't update. -That's a lie. I had fun playing Sims 2 (the 3rd one's coming out in February!) and skiing :D

_**DEDICATION:**_ To those of you who reviewed this story, have been waiting for this chapter for _forever_, **and** to those of you who helped me get _**OVER 1,000 REVIEW! YOU GUYS ROCK! You get to spend a WEEK with your favorite character of ANYTHING and/or band member!**_ ENJOY!

Also, this chapter is chock full of drama with a dash of Ally. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24 - **Of Cell Phones, Teenagers, and Nightmares**

Song: Even though I didn't add the lyrics, the song is '_**Teenagers**_' by** My Chemical Romance** - no you do _not_ know where this is going :)

**BPOV**

_Monday_

* * *

"Now class, today we will be reading…"

I stared off into space. This was boring… This was boring, dull, unexciting, uninteresting, mind-numbing, brain-rotting…what else? Hmm… This is dreary, lackluster, bland, monotonous-

I yelped slightly as something in my pocket shook violently causing everyone to look at me. They soon turned back to their work except for Rose.

"What is it?" she whispered, trying to be subtle.

I clawed through my pocket without answering her. I just needed to find out what the _hell_ that was…

"What the heck?" I whispered, staring at a cell phone. I turned it over in my hands. "This isn't mine…" I jumped slightly when it vibrated again but held back another shriek.

"Let me see," Rose murmured and grabbed the phone from my hands before I could respond. "Ooh, it's one of those new touch screen phones…" She set the phone into my waiting hand.

I stared at the phone with Rose looking over my shoulder to see. Cautiously, I touched the screen. I saw a menu of choices.

"Touch that one," she muttered, pointing to a book icon.

Gently, I tapped the screen. At the top it read "Contacts". My finger tip glided along the scroll button, looking at the different numbers.

_Alice -Cell_

_-Room in Chicago_

_ -E-mail_

_ -Room in London_

_ -Room in Los Angeles_

_ -Room in Italy_

_ -Room in New York_

That is a _loooonnngggg_ list that starts with Alice assuming it was Alice, my friend and total shopaholic. How many rooms does she _have?_

I skipped all the other things that started with "Alice" and soon froze at what I saw next.

_Bella -Room in Dorm_

I stopped. "_Bella -Room in Dorm_"?

Behind me Rose whispered exactly what I was thinking, "What the _hell_? Click it!"

I tapped my name and a number appeared. "Hey! That's…_my_ dorm room phone number…"

Rose quickly tapped the "BACK" button so the contacts list appeared again and we continued under the "Bella"s.

_ -Boarding School_

_ -Paris_

"Okay…this is just weird," I mumbled, heart pounding faster. Was I being…stalked?

"Scroll down more," Rose whispered before pulling back quickly to act innocent for the teacher.

I slid the phone under the desk and glanced to the front of the room.

"Miss Hale and Miss Swan! Is there something that requires you to look at your desk because I happen to be giving the lecture _over here_," the teacher barked.

Rosalie shook her head. "No, Sir- Miss! I said Miss! There's nothing about your lesson that isn't interesting!"

The teacher shot Rose a glare before going back to her lecture of sorts.

"That was close," Rose murmured into my ear.

"You called the teacher 'sir'. Somehow I doubt that she won't hold a grudge against you."

I could tell she rolled her eyes. "She has a moustache! How can I not accidentally call her 'sir'?"

I stifled some giggles before pulling the phone out again.

_Carlisle -Cell_

_-E-mail_

_ -Office in London_

_ -Room in Chicago _

I quickly skimmed over the other "Carlisle"s. Why did that name ring a bell? C'mon…there's got to be a Carlisle that you can think of… For Pete's sake, it's a rare name! …Screw it…

_Emmett -Cell_

Emmett! This person knew and/or stalked Alice, now Emmett, and me! I wasn't the only one!

_Esme -Cell_

_Another_ name that I couldn't remember! Ugh. I scrolled down more, getting fed up.

_Jasper -Cell_

Jasper! My heart stopped beating frantically, soothed to see another familiar name. Who else is going to be on here?

_Me -Cell: Business_

Who would put their _own_ phone numbers onto their contacts list?

"Why would you have a business cell phone? Seriously, wouldn't that be hard to keep track of?" Rose criticized.

I shrugged but continued.

_Me -Cell: Casual _

Who the hell owned a casual phone?

_Me -Cell: Casual w/Music and Pictures – This Phone_

I could tell Rose was grinning widely. "So this is their 'Music and Pictures' phone. We could…you know, '_accidentally'_ go looking at the pictures."

"Rosalie!" I scolded quietly.

"What? It's not like we're _not_ invading their privacy right now."

I blushed slightly but shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if we used this for entertainment…"

* * *

_Lunch  
_

"…and so we were going to go through the info on the phone," I finished explaining to Angela as we sat down at our regular table.

"I don't know, you guys…" She bit into an apple and started to ponder.

"_Please?_" Rose puffed her lips up and bent her head down.

"Isn't it obvious who's phone it is?" Angela asked, turning to me.

"…No…"

She sighed as if we were helpless without her. "Seriously? Think, Bella. Who was the last person with you?"

"Edward," I stated slowly. Where was she going with- oh. _Oh. Oh!_ "It's Edward's phone! Oh my gosh, why didn't I know that?"

Angela rolled her eyes teasingly. "Finally. I thought you had brain cell loss or something."

"Can I stop pouting now or will you help?" Rose, who had been momentarily forgotten, whined.

I smacked her arm lightly, silently telling her to do the obvious: stop looking like a dog begging for food.

"Ow," she grumbled.

Angela smiled slightly. "Let me see Edward's phone."

I slid the phone across the table creating a small scraping noise.

"Hmm," Angela murmured. "Mr. Edward Cullen appears to have a _lot_ of pictures," she said in a serious voice before erupting in giggles.

"What is it?" Rosalie screeched, snatching the phone. Not a moment had passed before she started giggling just like Angela.

"Let me see that." I grabbed the phone and froze, staring at the picture. "Ummm…" I glanced up at Angela who looked like she was about to fall out of her chair. Who would have a picture of…_that_…on their _own_ phone? "Any hint as to why there's a picture of Edward tied and gagged with pink cloth?"

Rosalie slammed a fist onto the table. "Alice," she got out before laughing again.

I squinted my eyes at the picture to see the tiny form of Alice behind Edward, nail polish and brush in hand while the other hand was obviously taking the picture.

"I don't think Edward would mind if I deleted this picture."

"Don't!" Rose yelled before adding a calmer "unless you send a copy of it to my phone before you get rid of it."

I stared at the phone guiltily. It was one thing to _accidentally_ have someone's phone; it was another to invade the contents of the phone.

Slowly the screen of the phone seemed to get brighter and more blinding. I turned away, ashamed.

"You guys…I don't think we should do this…"

Rose paused, mid laugh. "Seriously? Really, Bella, that's just stupid. Who _wouldn't_ go through the pictures and phone numbers of _Edward Cullen's _cell phone?"

"I wouldn't," I mumbled, staring at my lap.

Rose sighed, rolling her eyes. "You know what? Fine! Take the phone! Do what you want with it but don't include me!" she spat, shoving away from the table.

I sat, baffled. Did that _really_ just happen? I…I though Rose was my friend. Why would she do something like this?

"Don't worry," Angela sighed, reassuring smile plaster forcefully across her face, "she's not having a good day."

Now that just flat out confused me. "What?"

Angela glanced around suspiciously, so as to make sure no one was listening. "If I wasn't her roommate, I wouldn't know this so don't think she has some problem with – what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Anger? Drugs?" I supplied, each one denied confirmation.

" Trusting! Yes, trust – yeah, so don't think she has a trust problem… It's just…I don't think I should tell you but it really upset her-"

"You don't have to tell me. It's personal for her so I'll just let her tell me."

Angela gave me a quizzical look as if she wanted to know if I acknowledged what I just said. "Either was, she was up all night crying. I know, it doesn't look like it but that's what happened… She was a bitch to me, too, though. So don't worry. She won't do anything drastic-"

Right at the dining hall doors, Rose turned around, fury and grief visible. She partially stepped into the room, as if she wanted to make a quick escape. "LISTEN UP!" she shouted.

Not a moment later, neither talk nor plate scares could be heard. Just dead silence…

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I'd like inform you that Bella Swan currently has Edward Cullen's phone!"

Oh SHIT!

I glanced at the phone sitting quietly in front of me. Crap. I stuffed it into my pocket while people made shouts and shrieks of enthusiasm. I stood as fast as I possibly could.

Why would Rose do this to me? What could posses her to do such a thing? This could practically be considered a homicide attempt!

A stampede of girls started to surround me me. I quickly tried to rush to the door-

_Crack!_

-until my ankle gave way and I fell to the ground in a heap. The anxious and greedy stares around me morphed into faces. Wicked, evil faces sneering and grinning and smirking at me until the images blurred and a fog clouded my head, already thick with questions. Sickeningly, the faces refocused until I felt suffocated. As if I couldn't breathe… And slowly – blissfully slow! – my mind succumbed to darkness filled with things beyond my wildest dreams.

* * *

**EPOV**

"EDWARD! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I sighed. When would she leave me alone?

"Yes, Alice?" I asked hesitantly, afraid of what the consequence of replying would be.

The door flew open and, as impended, Alice stormed into the room. "Why haven't you answered your phone calls? I've been _trying _to get a hold of you! You _know_ I don't know my way around here."

That was true considering that the only buildings she cares to remember to get around are malls.

"I haven't heard anything. It could've died."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "You always charge your phones!"

"Alice, technology is a bother."

She raised her eyebrows, almost horrified. "Fine, then! I won't tell you what's going to happ-"

_Ring!_

"-…en. Damnit! Damnit, damnit, DAMN IT!"

I blinked, mystified. "What do you mean?"

She smirked, staring at the phone. "I bet you two hundred dollars this phone call is Bella-related and involves us in some way."

"I have no clue what you're talking about but just answer it!"

Sighing, she hit the speakerphone button on the phone. "Hello! This is Alice Cullen speaking!" she chirped as if she hadn't just been a bit put out by me.

"Miss Cullen? I'm calling in regard to an Isabella Swan. I happen to be the principle of her school," the voice prompted.

Alice grinned at me, mouthing 'Two hundred'. "Ahh, yes! Bella! Is she alright?" Her smugness washed quickly into concern.

"Well…she, ah, she might be injured…_badly_…"

"_What_?" I almost screamed. "Is she alright? Where is she? What happened? Is it serious?"

"Um…this call is confidential," the head master said in a clipped voice, trying to hide panic. "May I ask who is now speaking?"

"It's just Edward!" Alice answered for me, gripping the phone tighter she continued quieter. "Is she alright?"

A sighed emitted from the phone. "Well, she _was_ attacked-"

"_WHAT_?" I yelled, ripping the phone out of Alice's hand. "What happened? Is she okay?"

I was going to murder whoever-

A nervous chuckle came. "Well, you see, she was…not exactly attacked…-perhaps that's too violent sounding. She was…mobbed by a good percent of our students."

"_Why_?" Alice asked, as if it was one of the stupidest things she ever heard which, it was.

"Well, according to another one of our students, she had Edward Cullen's phone in possession."

I practically chocked. "_That's _why a horde of girls _attacked_ her?" I asked, using the former word to describe this particular event.

"It seems so."

"Can you please tell me where she is?" I sighed. I just wanted to see Bella. "Please, cut the bullshit and tell me."

"Certainly…"

And within three minutes, I was in my car, Alice at my side, speeding – yes, _speeding _which is pretty fast compared to my normal race car acceleration – to Bella's school.

"You know, this situation is pretty funny," Alice said, smiling.

"_How?_ Bella is probably injured to a great extent because she somehow had _my cell phone_!"

Alice laughed.

She has the nerve to _laugh_! To _laugh_! Can't she see how _serious_ this situation is?!

"How can you just laugh like that? Bella has been injured-"

"God, Edward! Shut up! I was only saying it was funny because an _entire school of girls_ attacked her because she had your _phone_. How hilarious is that? I mean the part about the screaming fan girls."

"Teenagers scare the living shit out of me."

* * *

**BPOV**

No.

_No._

No!

He smiled at me, showing the expanse of his teeth. His hair frayed in the wind and his eyes turned dark. "Isabella, Isabella," he purred, shaking his head. "You know better than to try escaping, my_ amour_."

I slowly crawled backward so as to watch him as I inched away. This wasn't right. Not right. Not right at all…

"Ah, ah, ah. You're not going _anywhere_, my sweet." He grabbed the cloth that covered my shoulder and pulled me up.

I nervously glanced around me, looking for _anything _to help me.

"You won't find anything to help you," he whispered darkly.

I swallowed, the muscles in my throat painfully loosening and tightening.

The darkness poured around us thickly, almost like fog.

"Please…please, don't hurt me…"

"Oh I won't," he murmured, inches away from my face. "I'll just be hurting _them _in the process of my plan and you'll just be hurt as a result."

"W-who?" I whispered.

He lowered his face closer. The only thing I could see now were his dark eyes boring into mine.

"_Edward_."

I jolted up right into darkness, a pool of beige sheets around me.

"Shh! Shh, Bella, it was only a dream…" He warped his arms around me, conscious of my foot.

I obscured my face in the cloth covering his shoulder. Hot streams fell down from my eyes as I clutched his shirt with all the strength I had.

"It's okay, you're safe now… I won't let anything hurt you…"

I hugged him closer. His tear dampened shirt stuck to my face as I silently cried.

He patted my back soothingly and pressed kisses into my hair tenderly.

"It was so horrible…" I hiccupped, pulling back from his shirt to face him. "I-I was trapped and he hand me and he was talking about a plan and hurting you and he said that-"

A soft finger made its way to my lips. "Shh… It's alright. I'm here and nothing and no one will hurt you."

"But it's you I'm worried about," I whispered in a small voice.

In the small amount of light that made it through the blinds, I could see him smiling softly. He cradled my face in his hand, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

"How can you be so sure, Edward?" I whimpered.

"Because," he whispered, pulling me back with him a fraction, so as to conceal us in darkness even though I could somehow see his features.

A wicked smile slowly spread across his perfect lips and the color of his hair washed down to a striking blond. His eyes changed from a tender green to a malicious blue as his features rearranged themselves.

"I'm no Edward."

I screamed, falling back from him until I was sitting straight up in a brightly lit room.

"Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream," I chanted, as if I could make my mind return to its usual saneness. I wiped the cuff of my hospital gown – _hospital gown?_ – against the perspiration along my forehead and face.

I half-consciously took note of the rapid beeping that kept pace with my racing heart.

How could such a dream be so…realistic?

"Bella!"

I jumped slightly, squeezing my eyes shut.

Wait…I think I know that voice…

Oh crap!

_Please_ don't let that be who I think it is…

"OH MY GOSH! Are you, like, okay? I mean, you like _totally_ were surrounded before I could like, save you and stuff."

I groaned softly before opening my eyes. "Hello Ally."

She beamed at the sound of her name, showing a wide span of white teeth. "How are you feeling?"

Why was she still trying to be nice to me? Did she _still_ think I'd let her near Edward?

"I'm…okay, I guess-"

"That's good! Do you still have Edward's phone?"

Ahhh. That's why.

"Umm…no? I don't know."

Lie. It was currently in my bag that was on the ground beside me. I just wasn't going to let her know that…

"Oh…well can I, like, stay here with you?"

I bit my lip hesitantly. What could I say to get her out without hurting her feelings? She _was_ mean but I didn't want to sink down to her level, degrading people.

"Um…well…I'm…pretty tired. I should sleep…"

"I'll be quiet, I swear!"

Damn it.

"Oh, well…um…you don't have to…"

"But I want to!" she cried obediently.

I sighed. "Fine."

She emitted a soft squeal before sitting patiently on a turquoise chair covered in pleather.

I closed my eyes, pretending to try to sleep so she wouldn't get suspicious.

A soft knock on the door surprised me and even more surprising, Ally answered it.

"Shhh! She's like, trying to sleep!" Ally whispered.

"Oh, well she has some visitors. Wake her up, will you dear?"

"Of course!" Ally muttered. A moment later, an astonishingly gentle hand softly shook my shoulder.

I opened my eyes slowly for dramatic effect before rubbing them with the backs of my hands. "Yes?" I fake yawned.

"There's people here to see you!" Ally whispered getting excited which seemed just a tad suspicious.

Wow, an entire sentence without the words like or totally!

"There are?" I glanced at the principle standing at the threshold.

She nodded, eyeing Ally with some fear. "Perhaps it's best if you see them in _private_…"

I took the hint but still felt a bit left out of the loop for some reason. "Ally…why don't you go…get me a glass of water, please?"

"Certainly!"

I was impressed as she scurried out of the room. That must be a long word for her.

The headmistress smiled gratefully at me before silently leaving after Ally.

Ahhh…quiet.

I paused for a moment to leisurely realize my heart rate finally slowed down.

What within my imagination felt the desire to scare me shitless? What, I ask you.

Unwillingly, I conjured up the image of the man… The fair-haired man with icy cold blue eyes that seemed cold enough to kill. He seemed…deadly.

The though sent a shiver through me.

"Bella?" I heard a soft whisper.

I opened my eyes to see none other than Rosalie herself.

"Rose?"

* * *

**A/N: **Again, those of you who helped me get to 1,000 reviews ROCK! Also, did you like the chapter? C'mon, I know you did...:D

Anyway, HAPPY MONDAY! I HAVE NO SCHOOL TODAY- THAT'S HOW IT'S HAPPY!

_**Review and you get a preview...**_

**H&H,**

**dream-a-lot  
**


	26. Chasing Cars

**A/N:** _I'm sick so don't expect much._

**Dedication: All you wonderful people who love this story.  
**

* * *

**When I Became A Princess**

Chapter 25

BPOV

Song: 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol. Wonderful song and I thought it fit.

**

* * *

**

"_Bella?" I heard a soft whisper._

_I opened my eyes to see none other than Rosalie herself._

"_Rose?"_

* * *

She nodded mournfully. "Yeah…it's me. Can I come in or do you hate me enough to make me stand out here?"

I swallowed tightly. "I don't hate you," I whispered - just barely.

And it was true, I didn't. She was my friend and may still be. I just didn't know what could possibly compel her to do something like that…unless it was as bad as Angela said…

From the doorway, she smiled tiredly. "I'm glad. I was positive you would want to push me in front of a bus."

I giggled slightly with caution – I didn't want to set her off again. At least she was being civil. "Come in," I beckoned, wondering if this was a good or bad idea. She seemed mentally sane…

But then again, she did before she flipped out, too…

She quietly shut the door, staring at her feet while she leaned against it. "Bella? I…I…are you okay?"

I glanced at my now broken ankle and shrugged. "I don't feel anything really so I guess the pain meds are working."

She smiled thankfully before re-gluing her eyes to her feet. Slowly, her smile slithered off her face like a kid who's ice cream had just gotten stolen and smashed into the cement. "I…I…this is really hard for me to say but" – she sighed, looking up at me – "I'm sorry. I…really didn't mean to do what I did I just…"

Her bottom lip puckered out as her already red-rimmed eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"I forgive you."

Astonished, she froze before self-hatred took rein of her emotions. "H-­_how_? How could you possibly _forgive_ me after I was such a…such a bitch!"

I smiled softly. "Because everyone deserves a second chance."

She grinned sadly, shaking her head slowly. "Thank you but that doesn't make me feel much better." She gently sat at the very edge of the bed, staring at anything but me. "I just wanted to tell you why, though… You see…" – she swallowed tightly – "I got some bad news last night…and I just went off at you… I'm _so_ sorry."

I slowly wrapped my arms around her, reassuringly but hesitant. "It's okay," I whispered. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Several tears slithered down from her eyes as she shook her head. "No. Not yet, anyway. Someday I'll tell you but not today."

I nodded. "I understand."

"So…" –she wiped her tears away, audibly swallowing– "friends again?"

"Friends."

"Thank you. You don't know how much your friendship means to me even though I hardly know you."

I sent her a kind smile before falling back into the bed. "That was pretty crazy, though…"

Rose giggled, trying to wipe more tears away. "I have to agree… You know Edward's coming, right?"

"What?" I shot straight up into a sitting position.

She covered her smiling mouth. "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"He's coming, then, isn't he?"

She nodded, grinning silently.

I smiled almost dreamily, resting my face on my hand. Edward's coming, Edward's coming Edward's coming, EDWARD'S COMING! I sat like that before I remembered the dream. The dream with Edward and his ice cold eyes…

Shivering, I shooed the thought away and pondered about everything Edward but the dream.

"He loves you."

My head snapped to her. "What did you say?"

She smiled faintly. "He loves you."

My heart picked up pace just barely. I swallowed. "That can't possibly be true," I muttered staring at all the machinery beside me.

"…And…you love him, too but you're in denial," she marveled.

I shook my head before burrowing myself into the mattress. "No I don't."

"Yes, you do! You do, you do, you _do!_" she chanted, now standing and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Bella loves Edward and Edward loves Bella!" she sang.

I tried to stay calm but my heart rate picked up and – obviously – Rose heard it.

"It's true! See, you're heart can't even deny it!" she chimed, tapping her finger against the heart monitor.

"Rose- now that's just ridiculous! Please, stop that!"

She shook her head before inhaling deeply. "EDWARD LOVES BELLA-"

"Bella?"

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

Gosh.

Why can't people _not_ hear what they aren't _supposed_ to hear?

Well…I guess this day just got more interesting…

* * *

**EPOV**

"Can't you drive any faster?" Alice whined.

"I wish I could," I grumbled.

She rolled her eyes before going into the dramatics. "Think of Bella…so alone and hurt and afraid…think of her and her broken bones…think of her stuck there waiting for us…"

I pushed against the pedal harder before realizing what she just did. "Do _not_ pull that crap on me, Alice."

A shrug. "It worked, didn't it?"

"More like _panicked _me more," I grumbled.

She smirked. "Good. Some terror'd do you good now and then."

Unintentionally, I tightened my grip on the handle. "If I need terror then by all means tell me all the bad things that could possibly happen to her," I muttered, sarcasm heavy.

Unexpectedly, Alice froze.

"…Alice…?"

Slowly, she shook her head, a slow grin spreading.

"…Alice…? I don't like the look of that smile…"

"You…you love her, don't you?"

"What? I- no- that's ridiculous!"

"You do."

"No I don't!"

"Then prove it," she challenged.

"…By doing what?"

She put a finger to her chin, mock thinking. "Hmmm…I don't know… How about you call, ask to talk to Bella – that's if she's up – and tell her you never want to see her again?"

I swallowed tightly. _I'm not in love with her, I'm not in love with her…_

"Give me your phone."

Alice blinked, shocked. "What?"

"Give me your phone," I gritted past my teeth.

Silently and solemnly, she placed her phone in my hand.

My fingers stiffened as I tried to punch the school's number into the phone. It was as if my own _body_ was protesting I do it. That's even if I follow through with it.

Slowly and impedingly, the phone started ringing.

I was absolutely positive that Alice could hear it.

_Ring…_

Again I swallowed.

I can't do this! I can't possibly do this!

I felt like I was ripping out my own hair, like I was pulling my own teeth, like I was peeling off _my own flesh_ and _burning_ it.

_Ring…_

My mind against the whole thing tried to reason with me. _You have two options. (A) you hang up right this moment! Do it, god damn it! DO IT! Or…(B) you can just go through with it. Not like she matters to you, idiot. JUST HANG UP!_

And, oh how I wanted to! But…I didn't love Bella…did I?

_Ri-_ _"Hello?"_

I cleared my throat.

_HANG UP! HANG UP! HANG UP!_

I hung up.

"I…I can't, Alice – but it doesn't mean I love her!"

"Yes, it_ does_! Edward loves Bella and Bella loves Edward-"

"What?" I demanded.

"You may not realize it but she loves you, too."

"Now that is just insane."

"No it's not! I don't think you realize it but way deep down you really, truly love her and somehow you know she loves you back."

I shook my head. "Alice, stop being difficult."

"I'm not! _You're_ the one being difficult!" she cried.

"Well, I'm going inside. You can sit in the car for all I care," I grumbled, ripping my keys out of the ignition.

"Wait! Edward! Come back here!" she yelled as I entered the building.

Finally a moment without my hyperactive sister-

"EDWARD!"

I spoke too soon, didn't I?

"Edward! C'mon! Let's go see Bella!" she sang, skipping ahead of me.

I rolled my eyes but simply followed her down the hall and into chaos.

* * *

**BPOV**

I glance up at the voice that came from the door. "Yes…?"

She smiled before rushing up to me and Rose. "It's true! At first, I thought I was wrong but then… and now…this is just so exciting!"

Rose smirked at me, 'I told you so' plastered all over her expression.

"It still doesn't mean you're right, Rose," I muttered.

Alice gasped a bit before giggling. "She's in denial too, isn't she?"

Rose nodded to her. "Of course. They're just like each other-"

_Knock, knock…_

The sound hung in the air before there was an ear piercing, glass breaking squeal heard from outside the door.

"EDWARD CULLEN!"

Alice frowned, prancing to the door. She yanked it open to reveal a defenseless Edward being squeezed tight by an overly excited Ally.

"EH! Off of him!" Alice screamed louder than I thought possible.

Ally seemed to hold onto him tighter. "We're like, meant to be together forever," I could hear her say to him. "We'll get married on a Sunday – I like, love Sundays – in the spring and everything will like, be just wonderful! We'll have like, three kids – two girls and one boy. We'll name them like, Kelly…"

Edward looked completely shocked by the anorexic thin blond clinging to him. "If you could please release me…"

Beside me, Rose laughed into her hand. "Hey, Ally?"

Ally glanced at Rosalie, curious, but continued saying creepy things to Edward.

"Who would you like to meet most now that you've met Edward Cullen?"

"Alice Cullen!" Ally grinned, squeezing Edward tighter. "Can we meet her, Eddie pie? _Please_?"

"Just because I'm short doesn't mean you should _ignore _me," Alice grumbled.

Ally turned to the sound and froze. "A-Alice Cullen? You're like, my _idol_!"

Alice squeaked as Ally rushed over and hugged her. "Omigosh! We, like totally need to go shopping or something! This has like got to be the best day of my life!"

"How pathetic," Rose muttered making me laugh.

Alice stared at Ally a bit disgustedly. "Yes…well…if you could just let go of me…"

Ally pulled back to stare at Alice. "Can I like, get your autograph?"

Alice briefly looked to Edward before checking her watch. "I suppose an autograph wouldn't hurt…"

Edward glanced at me for a moment. "I'm sorry but I really should go…"

"_Please?"_ Ally begged, rushing over to him. "You're like…_famous_ and if I have an autograph from you, _I'll _be famous!"

I rolled my eyes. Materialistic, much?

The door busted open not a moment later making Alice smile toothily.

"Can you please restrain her?" She gestured to Ally's clinging form.

A tall guy dressed in a professional looking suit silently pried Ally from Edward. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Miss…"

Ally clawed at the air. "But I want my autograph!"

Alice glanced at Edward before prancing up to Ally. She silently pulled a pen out before scribbling her name across Ally's forehead, giggling quietly. "There. Happy?"

Smiling the widest I've ever seen her, she nodded.

"I knew there was a reason she was trying so hard to impress me," I muttered.

Beside me, Rose laughed as Ally was hauled out of the room.

"But I need _Edward!_" could be heard just before the door shut.

"I hate that girl," Rosalie muttered.

Agreeing, Alice nodded. "Well, at least we got rid of her."

Edward silently made his way to me, smiling slightly.

Rose perked up and glanced at Alice. "Hey…is…is Emmett coming?

Alice grinned. "Now he is."

Rose smiled and left the room with Alice and the pink iPhone.

"Are you okay?" Edward breathed quietly, inches away from me.

* * *

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own _

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

* * *

I felt shivers roll across my skin at the sound of his voice. I glanced at my ankle. "I guess…I can't really feel it…"

"That's good," he mumbled awkwardly into the silence.

I nodded absently, staring out the window.

"Bella…?"

I turned to him, eyebrows raised (I couldn't mange one eyebrow). "Yeah?"

He smiled softly. "Nothing. I just like saying your name."

* * *

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

* * *

"Oh," I muttered a bit – embarrassingly – incoherent.

He smiled dazzlingly. "You know, I thought the world was shitting me when I saw you on Saturday."

I smiled, blushing. "I have to agree with you."

"It just…sounds so _bizarre_. I mean, there was the car crash-"

"What car crash?"

He glanced away, sheepish. "Well…I kinda sorta crashed my car that day you met Alice…"

I felt my head lean drowsily to the side. "That was you?"

Embarrassed, he glanced at me. "Yeah…"

"Oh…"

* * *

_Those three words  
are said too much  
They're not enough _

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

"You kind of passed out right after that."

I nodded. "I know…I just never knew that was you."

"Well, technically it was me and Newton…" he mumbled.

"Mike was with you?"

"Not in the same car…but yes, he was with me."

I nodded, becoming more intoxicated by the moment. The pain medication must be making me drowsy…

* * *

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

* * *

Edward stared at his hands quietly. He seemed to be in deep pondering. I watched as he knitted his fingers together.

The silence seemed to turn…awkward during his thinking so I tried to fill it. "What…what are you thinking?"

He glanced up at me, smiling. "I was going to ask _you_ that."

* * *

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

"Oh. Answer my question, though."

Smiling nervously, he turned back to his clasped hands to ignore my question. "Did you know…" he started softly, only to pause uncertainly bust he continued, stronger. "Did you know that I wrote you a song?"

I glanced up at him. I didn't have it in me to make myself look shocked – I was too tired. "You wrote me a song?"

He nodded boyishly. "Yeah," he murmured. "Well…I technically wrote you three…" he added as an afterthought.

_Now_ I was shocked enough to let it show. "Why?"

"What?" he asked, his eye boring worriedly into mine.

* * *

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

* * *

"Why did you write me not one but _three_ songs?" I demanded.

"Well…uh…I…I don't really…know," he finished lamely.

I felt skeptical but didn't bother to question him. "I'm tired," I mumbled, settling into my unbelievably comfortable pillow.

* * *

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

* * *

I heard him laugh as I closed my eyes.

The bed shifted slightly and the light of the room shining through my eyelids dimmed.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see Edward's face several inches in front of mine. I smiled softly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm laying next to you. Is that a problem?" he whispered, draping an arm over my waist.

* * *

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

"Not at all," I mumbled, cuddling as close as possible to his warm chest.

His arm tightened around my waist as his chin rested above my head. "Sleep peacefully, my Isabella…"

And as he said, I slept a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I feel like I'm making fun of this story in this chapter. Whatever. If you guys want, I'll post something I wrote that kind of made fun of the 'Ally wanting an autograph' scene - it's related to my poll!

**Anyway, as I said, I'm sick so don't expect much.**

**_Also, review and you get a preview of the next chapter. And yes, the next chapter has what happened to Rose. _**Bum, bum, bbbbbuuuuuuummmmmm! 

**Go vote on my poll**

H&H,

dream-a-lot


	27. Promises

**A/N: Hey guys, guess what? I'm sick again. Ugh.**

**Dedicated to all of my addicted readers.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26- Promises

APOV

* * *

"There's going to be a ball," I whispered excitedly.

"Really?" Rosalie asked, pulled from dreamland. It was really obvious but kind of cute how she was crushing on Emmett. I know he sure as hell was just as hooked on her.

I nodded happily, peering into Bella's now dim room. Why…was Edward on the bed…? Oh, how sweet! He was sleeping with her – in the literal sense you pervs.

"Rose! Come here!"

She scurried beside me, peeking through the gap at the bottom of the window under the blinds. "Awe! They're so cute!" she whispered.

I nodded, pulling back to attempt to give them privacy. After all, even _I _was capable of giving people privacy. But most of the time I just didn't want to.

"Why is there going to be a ball?" She dropped back into the chair she had previously been sitting in, heaving a sigh.

I grinned. "Edward's birthday. It's the traditional 'Eighteenth Birthday' ball. Big, poufy dresses and all!" I was so excited. I already had my perfect, wonderful dress picked out. It couldn't possibly be any lovelier. Well…I _did_ buy Bella the more attention grabbing dress…

"When is it?" Rose wondered, pulling me from my thoughts.

"It's actually going to be next Saturday."

She frowned slightly. "Isn't that a _bit_ short notice?"

I shook my head. "Esme and I have been planning it for over six months now."

"Wow." She glanced off before worriedly looking at me. "What am I going to wear, though? I can't possibly leave the school and my parents are-" She froze mid sentence before tears spilled over.

"Rosalie?" I whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She let out a sob of pain before digging her face into her hands. "I wasn't going to tell anyone," she mumbled. "I wasn't going to tell."

"What is it?" I murmured in what I hoped to be a comforting voice.

Shaking her head, she cried harder. Her hands were wrapped around me tightly.

I tried to comfort her by soothingly rubbing her back.

"Rosalie?"

I glanced up to see Emmett, arms full of bags. What was in those bags, I had _no_ clue. His load fell to the ground as he rushed to her. "Rosalie? Rose? What's wrong?" he panicked.

She shook her head, crying harder.

Emmett glanced at me, worriedly. I stared at him, expressionless. This was the first time I had ever seen him look so…concerned. I never knew that he was capable of being scared because of a girl. Confident, care free Emmett was gone to reveal the worried boy inside. "Why is she crying?" he begged me.

"I don't know," I admitted.

He glanced back a Rose briefly before wrapping his muscled arms around her.

I watched quietly as he tried to do things to comfort her.

Sniffing, she leaned into his shoulder. She slowly was able to control herself as she wiped away her tears but the crying didn't stop.

"Rosalie…what's wrong?" he whispered softly, sweetly.

I could hear her swallow tightly and I suddenly felt like a third wheel. I stood awkwardly. "I…should let you two be…"

"No!" Rose screamed, grabbing my wrist. "I need to tell you both at the same time; I _don't_ want to repeat myself…"

Slowly and silently, I sat back down. What was so God awful that someone wouldn't want to repeat it let alone say it.

Gently, she pulled back from Emmett and wasn't the Rose that I knew. She was a completely different person at the moment…

…And so was Emmett.

"I-I…" she breathed quietly. "I need to tell you guys something," she whispered.

Emmett hugged her to him, resting her head on his massive shoulder. "Say it then," he coaxed, combing her hair with his fingers.

Rose pulled back _again _to look at both of us. "I don't want your pity. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I don't want you to remember. All I want is to tell you. So please…just don't worry about it…" She wiped tears from her eyes but continued to stare at us steadily. She still stayed strong.

Emmett and I nodded obediently agreeing with whatever.

"I…my…" She sighed, wiping her face again before letting out a sob. "I don't know how to say this…so I'm just going to tell you. My…My parents died."

* * *

**EPOV**

Silently, she slept in my arms. I marveled at her sheer perfection. She seemed unreal at times. It seemed unreal that I was to _marry_ this angel.

To tell the truth…I wouldn't mind marrying Bella whether I was forced to or not. I actually _wanted_ to. And the thing is…I wouldn't have it any other way. I mean, she's like no other that I've ever met. And I think I like her a _lot_. Not just a little, I like her _too_ much. It was dangerous emotionally but I couldn't help it: my feelings for her ran deeper than friendship.

Quietly, she stirred in my arms before clasping my shirt, mumbling something under her breath.

I involuntarily smiled at her. I pulled her closer – if that was possible – and felt my heart quicken against her. Closing my eyes peacefully, I sighed.

Outside of the room, cries of pain and several thuds were emitted, alerting me.

I froze before clutching Bella to myself even tighter. Was Alice alright? Rosalie? I waited a moment for any telltale signs that something bad had happened but all I heard was…Emmett? What? I panicked momentarily. What _had_ happened-

"No!"

Bella clenched her eyes shut tighter. "What was that?" she mumbled tiredly.

I pulled back from her slightly. "I don't know. Stay here." I hesitantly kissed her forehead before lithely sliding off the bed and to the door. I peeked through the blinds to see Rosalie clutching Emmett, Alice right beside them.

They all seemed so upset and worried. In return, I felt anxious. It seemed the scene I was interrupting was painful. I could barely make out their faces but I could just hear it in the way that they talked that Rose was in the most pain. She mumbled something to them softly so I didn't catch it. But what I did catch wasn't any better.

"I don't know how to say this…so I'm just going to tell you. My…My parents died."

I stared at Rosalie, shocked. As did Emmett and Alice.

* * *

**BPOV**

"No!"

I winced slightly at the sound. The warm arms around me tightened comfortably.

"What was that?" I breathed.

The arms loosened slightly. "I don't know. Stay here," a soft voice commanded. The warm arms slowly left me before a tender kiss was placed on my forehead.

I muttered, too tired to object, and burrowed myself deeper into the blankets around me. I heard a jumble of words before several simultaneous gasps and sobs. I jolted upright.

"E-Edward?" I whispered into the dark room. The only light available was emitted in slits through the blinds covering the window.

The beams of light ran across his face as he turned to me. He stared at me blankly before slowly walking to sit beside me on the bed. Silently, he draped his arms around me. "Rosalie's parents died," he whispered emotionlessly.

I felt a sob constrict through my chest. "That's why?"

Even in the darkness, I could see his eyes. He nodded sorrowfully, wiping the tears that were falling from my eyes.

A harder cry shook through me. I forced my face into the fabric of Edward's soft shirt. His arms held me close before the scene hit me.

* * *

_I obscured my face in the cloth covering his shoulder. Hot streams fell down from my eyes as I clutched his shirt with all the strength I had. _

"_It's okay, you're safe now… I won't let anything hurt you…" _

_I hugged him closer. His tear dampened shirt stuck to my face as I silently cried. _

_He patted my back soothingly and pressed kisses into my hair tenderly. _

"_It was so horrible…" I hiccuped, pulling back from his shirt to face him. "I-I was trapped and he had me and he was talking about a plan and hurting you and he said that-"_

_A soft finger made its way to my lips. "Shh… It's alright. I'm here and nothing and no one will hurt you."_

"_But it's you I'm worried about," I whispered in a small voice._

_In the small amount of light that made it through the blinds, I could see him smiling softly. He cradled my face in his hands, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. "Nothing's going to happen to me."_

"_How can you be so sure, Edward?" I whimpered._

"_Because," he whispered, pulling me back with him a fraction, so as to conceal us in darkness even though I could somehow see his features. _

_A wicked smile slowly spread across his perfect lips and the color of his hair washed down to a striking blond. His eyes changed from a tender green to a malicious blue as his features rearranged themselves._

"_I'm no Edward." _

* * *

I froze for only a moment. A scream ran from my throat but my mind didn't catch up in time as I jerked away from him. My back crashed against the railing on the side of the bed.

"Bella? Bella? Bella, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. I shielded my tear blurred eyes in my knees, puling myself into a ball.

"Bella?" It was a different voice.

The lights went on and even though I was in a ball, I could still tell.

I heard footsteps and whispers before a tiny pair of hands started gently pulling my hair away from my wet and sticky face. "Bella? Bella, sweetie… What's wrong?"

I hiccuped several times before I opened my eyes. "A-A-Alice?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, Bella. It's me." She smiled softly but looked slightly panicked. Her voice wavered no higher than a whisper. "What's wrong?"

"I-I s-saw him a-again."

"Who, Bella?" she murmured back kindly.

"The man in my dream."

"Do you know his name?"

I shook my head. The image haunted me enough. I didn't _want_ to know his name.

"Hmm. Could you describe him?"

I hesitated before I stuttered out what the blue eyed man looked like.

Alice's smile got softer but more hesitant as she asked the next question. "What…what happened in your…dream?"

I paused before answering that question, too.

Alice nodded solemnly before distancing herself away from me.

"Bella?"

I winced slightly before turning to the voice. "Yes?"

He stared at me for a moment. Edward looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "You know I'll never…hurt you or let anything happen to you…right?"

I shook my head slowly.

He glanced down before staring me straight in the eye and whispering. "Then know this: I swear that as long as I am alive, nothing and no one will hurt you."

I stared at him for a moment before tightly hugging him. Softly, I kissed his cheek. Three little words wanted to be said but I didn't speak them for they surprised me.

Did I love Edward?

* * *

**A/N: Vote on my poll about if I should post exteras fot this story or not. If I do put in an exteras story, it will include some of Bella's nightmares because the next chapter skips over the rest of the week.**

**H&H,**

**dream-a-lot  
**


	28. An Unfortunate Event

**MY WRIST IS FRACTURED! there, see, I _do _have an excuse this time. (except my wrist has only been fractured for a couple weeks) I'm terribly sorry. Anyway, sorry to those of your reviews that i didn't get a chance to reply to. My school work just swamped me but mainly i was lazy and tired of all the girls at my school and my TV gushing about _Twilight_. I liked it better when no one at my school knew about it but me. Yes, my best friend didn't become hooked until the movie. Either way, it kind of killed my Twilight love. BUT, I am determined to finish this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

BPOV

Song of choice: '**Get The Party Started' by P!NK (and yes, i love to spell that with the !)**

**Dedication: all of you who won't "come after" me for not updating sooner. To those of you who _do_ and want to complain: I didn't **_have_** to update and I still don't.****  
**

* * *

Alice told me about the 'ball'. Let me say, I was _not _happy. The only upside I could find was the fact that the ball was in London and I get to see a new place. I was moved into a hotel room while the actual ball was to take place in the, and I quote, "Buckingham Palace State Ballroom." Sounds real fancy, right?

Either way, the next couple days passed and the nightmares got worse and worse. The next nightmare I'd witness would be even more bone chilling and horrifying. And every night I'd wake up lathered in sweat, shaking. And every night, the first thing I'd do is call Edward. He would somehow calm me, coax me to forget the dream, and get me to sleep all over a cell phone.

My eyes slowly opened. My cheek felt odd…

I rubbed off Edward's cell phone which had imprinted itself against my face. He had sung me to sleep last night with this soft classical piece. I've never heard of it but I'm all for anything he wants to hum to me.

For some reason though, he never asked for his phone back; he told me to _keep_ it.

But what was even funnier was when I called Sidney and she freaked out because of the caller ID. It was something I could probably use against her if I decided I wanted to get out of something she wanted me _into_.

Yawning, I rolled out of bed and onto the floor with an "oof" sound.

"Ow," I whined, still half asleep.

"She's awake!"

"Finally!"

"Awe crap," I muttered.

"C'mon Bella! We've got to get ready!" That was Rose.

"For _what_?" I grumbled.

"The ball!" And this is Alice.

Lovely pair, those two.

"What ball- oh."

"C'mon, up up up!" For each up Alice clapped her tiny hands annoyingly fast.

My muscles felt like mush but somehow my skin worked as a mold for said mush and I found myself barely standing up. For some reason, I felt like "Jef-f Dun_ham_" trying to get Peanut to shut up except for I was Jeff and Alice and Rose were Peanut. Or maybe I was Walter… Either way, this is going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

I didn't bother to check the time – I knew I wouldn't like the numbers in front of me – before I got in the shower or when I got out. I quickly threw on some underwear and some light clothes. Not minutes after I finished doing that, I was being told the dos and don'ts as preparation as my nails were glossed and my hair primped.

I won't bore you with the rest of the gory details of the beginning of my day.

Once I was ready for arrival – or as close to it as possible – Rose was sent down to Alice's _limo_. Imagine that.

In front of me, Alice stood, giddy. "I can tell something's going to happen tonight. I can just _feel _it."

Good or bad, I wanted to ask but didn't bother. What could go wrong with heavily armed people guarding the place of the ball? And I doubt someone's going to drop from the ceiling and start…I don't know, causing havoc, and shoot a few people while they're at it.

This is _so _not helping my soon-to-be panic attack.

Alice smiled softly. It was almost as if she knew what I was thinking about. "Calm down or you might just give yourself an ulcer." She didn't laugh but brushed some lint off the light pink fabric of my dress. "It won't do you any good. Just…stay calm… no matter _what _happens." She looked worried but was barely trying to hide it. No…she wasn't worried…she was _scared_. Why? What did she have to fear?

"Alice?"

Her head shot up but then she glanced down to the dress again. "Yes?"

"Why are you afraid?"

She froze for split second. Truthfully, she glanced up and dead panned, "What's going to happen tonight isn't a good thing. Do I know what it is? No, but you being nervous is making me even more nervous."

No way could I think of a reply to that.

Alice sighed but smiled faintly. "Forgot the shoes." She easily found the box and retrieved a pair of what could only be described as Cinderella shoes.

Instead of complaining and giving Alice more grief, I put the shoes on and for once I _wanted _to wear them. Even though I'd willingly wear the shoes I told Alice, "I'll go wearing these shoes on one condition: no extra security to draw attention to me – there'll be enough at the 'ball'."

Alice chewed her lip. "I don't know, Bella…"

"Alice…"

"Fine."

I grinned wide. "Thanks Alice!"

"I still don't think this is a good idea…" she muttered.

"It's only a few blocks, what could go wrong? The worst I can think of is a flat tire."

Alice thought for only a heartbeat before allowing me to leave. We scrambled down the stairs in a mess of fabric called a dress and rushed to Alice's limo where Rose sat patiently.

Alice did a once over on my hair, jewelry, etc. "That's your limo" – her finger pointed to the one directly behind her own. "Also, don't forget your manners unless you want to look like a pig. And…don't do anything stupid. Promise?"

I rolled my eyes. "Promise."

"I mean it, Bella," Alice said firmly. "No good will come from tonight."

My throat knotted up. Alice spoke as if it the bad thing that was going to happen tonight was going to happen to me. Great. Am I going trip, fall onto a buffet or something of that nature, ruin my dress, ruin other peoples' fine attire, and have an entire mob of people mad at me? Hopefully not.

"I promise I'll be careful," I assured her.

She looked at me pointedly before getting into the car with a confused looking Rose. "Remember: no stupid stuff, be careful, _manners_, and have some fun while you're at it," she ended with a smile.

Rose and Alice waved as their driver pulled away from the curb and into the street.

I glanced at my limo.

This is it. Once I get into that car, there's no way I can get away from going to the party.

I swallowed – as if it would solve my worry – and slid into the back seat. I shut the door which rang with finality. I glanced back at my hotel room and felt my eyebrows pull together. Why was the light on in the room? Alice had left it off… It could just be one of the cleaning service people…but I was just in there a moment ago…and the room had been cleaned earlier while Alice was trying to paint my toe nails…

It just didn't add up.

I looked back again. I could barely see the room anymore. But it didn't matter – I'd find out about why the light was on later. For now, I had to relax. And anyway, it was too late now to turn back. Might as well face the music.

_I'm coming up_

* * *

**Third Person. (Think the voice from Desperate Housewives)**

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

A sleek black limo smoothly pulled up to the curb. The door opened barely an inch and the flashes were already going off. Once everyone could actually see the occupant, the cameras flashed even more, fore who didn't want a picture of the famous Prince Edward Cullen for their magazine or newspaper? The photographers knew these pictures were likely to be on the first page, front and center, and they all wanted the same thing: the perfect pictures.

_Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive  
Sending out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lots of style, check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean._

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_  
_Prince Edward Cullen had paused just as his limo door was shut by his driver to examine the crowd around him while he smiled brightly for the cameras. Something felt wrong to him at that moment but he brushed it off as nervousness but that speck of nervousness grew to worry. The more he tried to ignore it the harder it was to ignore.

_Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat  
Cruising through the west side  
We'll be checking the scene  
Boulevard is freaking as I'm coming up fast  
I'll be burning rubber, you'll be kissing my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says "Stunner Number 1 Superstar"_

What he didn't know was that something bad _was _about to happen. But it was already too late by the time he walked through the doors.

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
_

* * *

The royal, the rich, and the famous started coming more frequently. More fake smiles, designer dresses, and flashes with each one. But several arrivals were different.

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started _

_Making my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove  
Pumping up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line_

Upon the arrival of Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Whitlock, the photographers started to flash their cameras as before. But as the two elegantly dressed boys stood from the car, they posed obnoxiously for the cameras by making silly faces and movements. While Jasper was against all childish things, he eventually broke down, and decided for one night he could relax and goof off. Why not? The reporters actually enjoyed the comic relief, laughing along with Jasper and Emmett.

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started (I'm coming up I'm coming)_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started (I'm coming up I'm coming)_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started (I'm coming up you better)  
_

Next to arrive were Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. After stepping out of the car, Alice bounced to the nearest reporter and photographer to ask to borrow his camera. The photographer handed his camera over with a shrug. Alice then directed several pictures featuring Rosalie, the reporter, and the photographer while occasionally including herself in a shot. Upon returning the camera, the photographer thanked her for the wonderful pictures and the reporter thanked them for the story before Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale walked into the palace.

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

After several more arrivals within the next half an hour, the reporters started wondering if they had missed Princess Isabella Swan.

_Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now_

But they hadn't. An unfortunate event had occurred though no one of importance knew.

* * *

**I don't care if it's short, I UPDATED, DIDN'T I? Anyway, hope you don't hate me and remember, I DON'T HAVE TO UPDATE EVER _AGAIN! _but I most likely will.**

**A review gets you a next chapter preview!**

**_DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLE!_**

**H&H,**

**dream-a-lot  
**


	29. Prodigal

**I have waited so long for this: my first flame. It reads as follows, "**Anonymous 2009-03-25 chapter 23. Wow...honestly? This story was so-so. I am not going to continue though. It is a big cliche, and it is utterly pointless to read. You are just like every other pathetic author on this site...making Emmett an idiot? He is just as intelligent as the other characters. Begging for reviews? That is low. Giving out reviews shouldn't be forced. They are a gift. That just makes you seem like a selfish, mongering, and shameless twit. I feel sorry for the other readers for having to deal with a pain in the **, incompetent, begging "author" like yourself. You make writing a sham." **haha. I'd like to comment. 1st of all, if this said "human being" didn't like the story so much, how did they make it all the way to chapter 23? and if they are such a coward as to not use their fanfiction account to leave a review, I think that makes them the worse person. Also, I'd like to say that _I never claimed my writing was GOOD_. Secondly, who doesn't ask for reviews? Yeah, I may love getting comments (which I sadly cannot always reply to) but it doesn't mean I don't _appreciate_ them. Thirdly, if you make a painting and ask someone to buy it, does that make you not an artist? I have written this story (which I never claimed to be well written) so therfore that makes me an author. Am I a published author? That subject is kind of if-ie but I'd like to answer that I _would've had at least something published_ if I didn't write so much. Oh well. Detail is important. Lastly, I never said Emmett was dumb. He is silly, yes, but he is not dumb.  
**

* * *

**_I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of my readers, whether you leave a review or not. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to your patience for it. Thank you._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 28_  
_**

**EPOV**

**Song: Prodigal by OneRepublic**

* * *

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But she didn't arrive.

The ball was half over by the time I shook myself out of silence. This was…unrealistic. Why hadn't she shown? Maybe I just didn't see her yet… Impossible! I've watched the doors from the moment I entered there is no possible way she could've gotten in without me knowing…unless she arrived before I did… But that's impossible because she left about the same time Alice did – according to Alice – and should've arrived several minutes after Alice and Rose.

I felt my gut tighten. As repulsive as it would've been, I wished I could throw up the feeling and be done with it. But no. Something felt wrong. Very, very wrong.

That's it. I need Alice.

I pushed and shoved my way through the thick crowd of ball gowns and suits in search.

It wasn't that hard to find her for she was the life of any party.

"Alice!"

She quickly glanced at me, slowing down to a halt. "Where's Bella?"

"I don't know!" I threw my arms into the air, exasperated. "I've been waiting but she hasn't shown up yet!"

Alice's eyes widened with terror. She brushed away from Jasper and shoved past me. Her head was held high, her eyes gleaming darkly. With a strong, hard beat, her feet pounded against the marble floors. Over the loud music and chatter, I could hear each footfall easily. And each one made the feeling in my stomach worse and worse.

People parted, stepping out of her way quickly. The crowd looked intimidated by her tiny, angered form.

Jasper and I glanced at each other and quickly jogged to catch up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, still running beside her.

Her eyes met mine for only a moment. "I'm finding Bella."

"How?"

She halted, turning to face me fiercely. "Because… I sent her off safely. She should've arrived almost exactly after me. Something…" She paused, eyes watering. "Something…" She pinched her eyes closed, as if waiting for the pain. She inhaled slowly, cautiously. "Something must've happened." She opened her eyes, examining me. "Are you sure you didn't miss her?"

I nodded my head. I would've seen her because of… "I'm sure."

Alice nodded solemnly as if someone had…died.

"Should we try her phone?" Jasper asked.

Optimism shined in Alice's eyes before she snatched her phone from her purse and dragged us into a private room. Her little hand was dialing the numbers faster than I thought possible. As if knowing what Jasper and I wanted, she put the phone onto speaker.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ri-_

"_I'm sorry, this number has been disconnected. If you need help, please dial an operator."_

I stared at Alice's cell phone disbelievingly. This could _not_ be happening.

"That was her cell phone," Alice whispered. Her fingers quickly pounded on the numbers even faster, with more urgency.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ri-_

"_I'm sorry, this number has been disconnected. If you need help, please dial an operator."_

Alice's hand slowly released her phone as it dropped to the floor, loudly breaking. She stood frozen, the only movement visible the rise and fall of her shoulders with each breath. "That…that was her room…" She pivoted on her heel quickly to face me. "Her room phone isn't supposed to be disconnected…is it?" she asked with a hint of hysterical laughter.

"No."

Alice shook her head slowly. "There has to be some explanation… I'm almost a hundred percent sure she's…missing. I knew something would go wrong! And she had to choose today to have her way… I told her something bad was going to happen and-"

"What?" I asked.

Alice's eyes flashed to mine. "I had this…this feeling that something bad was going to happen…I told her but…"

"I felt it, too," I whispered.

Alice paused, opened her mouth, and then shut it. It was as if she was speechless. Imagine that.

I closed my eyes tightly, though, wanting it to be a dream, no, not a dream, a nightmare because a dream would have Bella in it. That's it! I wanted it to be a horrible nightmare I would forget as soon as I woke up.

My eyes opened painfully. My focus blurred back and forth until I could clearly see Alice and Jasper.

My mind longed for another to be there when I opened my eyes instead.

_Bella._

"Edward! I need your help!" Alice screamed in my face, panicked. "Do you know who her limo driver was?"

Pain finally shook through me faster than lightning. My chest tightened more and more, chocking my breathing off. The throbbing shot out of my chest, like a sword that had skewered me. The wound seemed to grow, bigger and bigger and bigger… This couldn't possibly be happening. The pain was just too…unreal for how much it hurt. It was as if this amount of pain couldn't _exist._ I didn't really hear what she said though. I was trying to. Hoping to, actually, just to ease the pain that was searing through my veins and arteries. My insides felt hollow and lifeless. I tried harder to keep up my mask of calmness.

"Edward?" Alice brushed her hand in front of my face.

I grasped at the sound of her voice. "Yes?" I forced out.

"Edward…it's-it's g-going to…be…o-o-kay!" Sobs started shaking through her. I felt her tears slowly fall onto my tux, gradually staining the material. But I couldn't care about a stupid article of clothing. I opened my eyes and pulled her to my chest.

Alice buried her head into my shoulder, sobbing violently. "It's just…so unex-p-pected!"

Jasper silently rubbed his hand gently over her back.

I had to look away, I couldn't stand to watch them together – it would only remind me of B- B- B-…I can't even think her _name_. Am I pathetic or what.

"We'll find her," I whispered.

Jasper nodded in agreement. "She could've gotten lost…she could've ran away," he suggested.

_We say "goodbye," I turn my back_

_Run away, run away, so predictable_

_Not far from here, you see me crack_

_Like a bone, like a bone, I'm so breakable_

_I take everything from you_

_But you'll take anything, won't you?_

"Why would she want to run away, though?" Alice shrieked louder, black makeup continuously leaving black water stains on my shirt.

"_I…I don't want this…_"

_Run away, run away, like a prodigal_

_Don't you wait for me, don't you wait for me_

_So ashamed, so ashamed, but I need you so_

_And you wait for me, and you wait for me_

I slowly blinked. "She ran…somehow…she ran," I whispered, staring at the wall. "She ran away…she…she didn't want…"

Alice shook my shoulders violently. "What?"

_I'm on the road to who knows where_

_Look ahead, not behind, I keep sayin'_

_There's no place to go where you're not there_

_On your rope, I hold tight, but it's frayin'_

_And I take everything from you_

_But you'll take anything, won't you?_

"When we first met…she said she didn't…didn't want any of this." I gestured to our formal clothing.

_Run away, run away, like a prodigal_

_Don't you wait for me, don't you wait for me_

_So ashamed, so ashamed, but I need you so_

_And you wait for me, and you wait for me, yeah_

Alice shook her head slowly. "No…no. She wouldn't _run away_. That's just…not Bella!"

I slammed my hands against the table, quite loudly. "That's just it, Alice! She never does what you expect!"

Alice stared at me. That's all she did. Stare. She stared and stared as I heaved a breath in and out, in and out. She just stared until the room went silent.

_Everybody wants to be right, but only if it's night or daylight_

_And I keep tryin' to find my way back, my way back_

I felt myself slowly collapse on the inside as the reality of it all crashed down on me. "…Oh God… Oh my God… She's…g-gone."

_Run away, run away, like a prodigal_

_Don't you wait for me, don't you wait for me_

_So ashamed, so ashamed, but I need you so_

_And you wait for me, and you wait for me, yeah_

_Run away, run away, away from you, from you, from you, oh_

That did it.

Alice broke down into harsh sobs against Jasper, her support, her _rock_. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, whispering.

"We should call Rose and Em," I whispered, adverting my eyes.

Jasper nodded silently and quickly telephoned them.

Not one minute later, the door of the room opened, creating a hollow sound…just like how I felt.

"We heard what happened," Rose said quickly. "We can either call the police or search for her right now."

Alice thought for a moment, sobering up.

"If we call the police," I spoke up, "they might say to wait but I'm not sure they'll say that since it's Be- Bel-…but I think we should search for her."

Emmett and Jasper nodded seriously.

"I still think we should call the police," Alice muttered, wiping the tears from her face.

* * *

I stared at the tire marks in the cement, my insides twisting and distorting in ache.

This was the last spot any of us saw her. The spot where she decided to leave us. Or maybe she planned it all along. I mean, she obviously never felt an ounce of what I feel for her if she willingly left.

"Edward?" Alice murmured.

I turned to her.

I was glad it was just the two of us right now. Jasper, Emmett and Rose had gone up to search _her_ room and the near-by roads.

"What?"

"I…I'm sorry, Edward. I know how you felt about her… I just…don't understand how this could've possibly happened…"

I nodded, silently staring at the black skies.

"It just…happened," she whispered quietly. "It seems like something impossible will never happen to you…until it does."

I stared at her, calculating. She seemed to be remembering something… Something that had happened… I swallowed slowly before pulling my cell phone out. What if…what if… "Alice," I breathed, feeling a smile light my face. "She has _my_ phone! What if-"

"Slow down! What now?"

I flashed my phone excitedly. "She has my other cell phone!" Before Alice could utter another word, I dialed the number to the phone she had.

_Ring…_

_Ri-_

"Hello?" the quietest whisper possible echoed through the phone speaker.

The pain that had been searing through me seemed to suddenly disappear. "Bella!"

Alice yanked the phone between our ears. "Bella?"

A panicked "_Shh!_" came through the speaker. "He'll hear you!"

"Bella, you- what? Who's 'he'?" Though I was pain-free, panic started filling the space where it once was.

"I don't know! All I know is that I had a dream about him and he wants to-"

There was an unexpected crunch and then the line went dead.

Alice slowly looked up at me. "She didn't run away…she was kidnapped…"

And then, that pain came back but only to mix with the panic and expand. I felt so full of emotion that I would explode. My hands shook as I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"Alice…call the police…"

And then…I slid into nothingness. And nothing could save me now. Except for Bella. But who was going to save her?

* * *

"I think it's best if we…wait to see if she'll show within the next several hours. It hasn't been twenty-four hours…"

"No," I growled, knocking a table over. "I'm positive she's been kidnapped."

"And how can you be so sure? In most cases, the person in question went out for a walk or snuck out of the house," an officer calmly explained.

"I don't care! I command you to _find her_!" I hollered.

The officer looked taken aback. "Well then…I assume you'd like us to search to city?"

"Yes! Go! Search! _Now!_"

The officer nodded somberly. "I'll send some people to look. But if we're going to find her, we need to know the details of the night's events."

"She never showed. We call her and she says something about being quiet so 'he' won't hear. _End of story_. Now go!"

The officer shook his head but saluted me before shuffling to a comrade.

I groaned to myself under my breath. No one was being cooperative! No one!

I pounded a fist against the wall. Scarlet red streaks slithered gently down the white wash paint. I looked at the side of my palm, shocked. The skin was bruised and broken. I couldn't feel it so I ignored it, turning back to the matter at hand.

If no one was going to cooperate and do what I wanted done, I'd have to do it myself.

I slid a pair of sunglasses onto my face, shielding me from curious gazes and pitying looks. I pulled at the collar of my jacket up, giving myself a sense of privacy. I stomped out of the conference room and out into the parking lot. My car quickly became active and dashed onto the freeway. I pushed my foot onto the gas pedal until it wouldn't go down any further. I passed cars, shooting away from them at an unbelievable speed.

I slammed the door once I was parked next to Alice's car. I stomped up the stairs and into the building, "Alice!"

She ran out from a door. "Any news?"

I shook my head briefly. "I'm going to search the city. I need you and Jasper to search in suspicious buildings. I'll take the streets."

"No! Wait! _Edward_!"

I turned back to face her. "You're wasting time. What?"

"I…I…want to give you something…"

I silently followed her into her fully lavished room. It would be something important…

She pulled out a trunk from under her bed. She quickly flipped the lid open and dug through its continents. "Um…I know it's here somewhere…it was just- here it is!" Alice bounced quickly to me, rectangular object in hand.

I stared blankly. "What is it?"

She rolled her eyes and thrust the object into my hands. "A CD," she muttered a bit sarcastically.

I gently opened the lid and stared at the silver disc. There was no cover art, no design, no _pen marks_. "What's on it?"

She sighed. "Edward…hand it to me, I'll play it… I know this might be painful for you but…I think you need to hear this…"

I felt the hairs on my back prickle. "Okay…" I agreed hesitantly.

Alice gave a small smile and forced the CD into a small, jeweled boom box.

After she fiddled with the controls, a soft sound came through.

* * *

**Many of you may know what is going to happen. I will tell you now that the CD _is _the one that Bella and Edward made at the recording studio.**

**Happy Spring Break/Easter!**

**Sorry if I can't reply to your reviews!  
**

**H&H,**

**dream-a-lot  
**

* * *


	30. CDs, Phone Calls, And The Song

**WARNING: SOMEONE IN THIS CHAPTER DIES! just kidding! i just wanted to say that all of my reviewers are wonderful, supportive people and that i'm glad they love my story so much. (sorry for the scare, NO ONE DIES.)**

**this chapter is for all of my wonderful reviews. and yes, i finally did reply to each one. (took me over an hour)  
**

* * *

Chapter 29

**BPOV**

**Song:** 1st song: _Feelings Show_ by Colby Caillat. 2nd song: _Jesus of Suburbia_ by Green Day. 3rd song: _It's Just Me_ by Blue October. (i know it's a lot of songs but would you rather have had this chapter divided into 3 chapters? i think not.)

* * *

I leaned against the car door, my breath fogging up against the window as I stared out into the night. Lithely, the car slipped through the streets like some sort of cat quietly stalking its prey. And for some reason…some weird reason…Alice's words rang true. Something wasn't right.

I knocked on the divider between the driver and me, my knuckles creating a loud, piercing _knock-knock_.

Slowly, the divider crept down an inch or two.

"Yes?" came a low, rasped voice.

"I was wondering when we were going to arrive at the palace," I said quietly, fearing to break the silence.

In the rear view mirror I could see the driver's mouth curl into a malicious smile which set something off inside me. My throat constricted tightly as I tried to swallow.

"That isn't our destination tonight, Miss." And his smile widened.

My eyes widened. Oh no… No, no, no, no, no. No! This couldn't be happening… Was I… Am I… being…kidnapped? I swallowed tightly. What to do? What to do?

Slowly and hesitantly, I reached my hand for the door, careful that he wouldn't see me. Almost there…closer…a little more…got it! Quickly I yanked the handle but the door clicked and the locks flew down. …crap.

"Thought you could try to escape?" he cackled. His voice sounded familiar somehow…

My heart pounded in my ears and everything seemed to slow down. Quickly, I thrashed against the door and window. Gotta get out…gotta get out…gotta get out…

"Eh! Would you _stop_ that!" the man screamed, car swerving. He yanked the clutch into park and stepped out, slamming his door.

I scrambled to take my shoe off. Thank you Alice… I firmly grabbed it and slammed it into the window opposite of me. Surprisingly, it shattered, pieces of glass raining into the seat. My door swung open to reveal the man who had been driving to car. A man whom I knew. A man whom I both loathed and feared. A man who I had dreamed of in a nightmare.

* * *

**EPOV**

A soft guitar sounded at first – gentle and sweet. Then came the words. They were unmistakably _hers_.

_"You told me  
You'd wait here patiently but  
I wonder if he's kidding  
Well maybe he could be serious now  
Maybe not  
Maybe not  
Because'…_

_"Love is crazy  
Pretty baby  
Take it real slow  
My feelings show  
All you have to do  
Is never ever let it go  
My feelings show  
And I want you to know."_

Alice smiled. Barely but she was smiling none the less. But I was stuck in place.

_"I'm sorry it's taking me so long  
To find out what I'm feeling  
I wonder if it will come to me  
Maybe not  
Maybe not  
Because…_

_"Love is crazy  
Pretty baby  
Take it real slow  
My feelings show  
All you have to do  
Is never ever let it go  
My feelings show  
And I want you to know  
My feelings show  
I want you to know  
What I'm trying to say is that I'm feeling a change and I'll let it take all over  
If you need time away I won't ask you to stay_

_But I don't want to lose you."_

I glanced between Alice and her boom box. Back and forth. Alice…boom box…Alice…boom box… "Is…is that really…her?

Popping the CD out, Alice nodded. "Yeah," she whispered.

"She..she…-" I couldn't put my thoughts into words. They just became more and more jumbled.

"Loves you?" Alice finished. "Yeah; we all knew. Everyone but you seemed to figure it out."

I swallowed, shaking my head. "I need to find her." I turned and jogged for the door.

"Edward! Wait!" Alice tailed behind me until I reached to my car. "Edward! You can't just leave and think you're suddenly going to find her!"

I stopped for a moment to glance over my shoulder. "Watch me." And I slammed my car door behind me.

* * *

**BPOV**

"You think you're _so _clever," he sneered, "but you don't know _anything_."

Wide-eyed and frozen, I stared at him.

But he smiled. Not nicely. He smiled as if I were a mouse and he the cat.

I swallowed tightly before rushing to the broken window. Maybe if I just- "Ow! Let go!" I screamed. I kicked and thrashed my legs as he slowly pulled me out from the car. At one point, the heel of my only shoe on my foot jammed into his leg or stomach – I didn't care which and I started a limping run.

He emitted a groan but ran after me. At a faster pace than I was going.

I ran even faster, sometimes glancing over my shoulder. I ignored the increasing pain in my ankle and kept running. Run faster! C'mon, you can-

"Oof!" I flew onto the ground along with the heavy object that had forced me there. Searing pain shot from my chin and hands – probably scraped them. I glance over my shoulder in horror to see the man hand tackled me. I squirmed with all my might but I was trapped. And I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

"You are going back in the car," he grunted before standing up and yanking me along with him. He grasped the top of my arm and dragged me back to the limo. He led me to the passenger door and forced me in.

I sat, knowing that if I tried to escape, he would just catch me again.

He quickly jogged to his seat before stating the car again. Every couple of seconds, his eyes would flick over to me, making sure I wasn't doing something to escape.

Cautiously, I reached to my remaining shoe, making sure he didn't see. I froze every time he glanced over and didn't move until he looked away again. Quickly, I took my show off, gripped it firmly, and whacked him with the heel.

Blood oozed from his wound and I felt slight pride but I was still panicked. C'mon! Stop the car! _Please!_

And surprisingly, the car pulled over to the curb.

_Yes!_

He turned to me, nostrils dilated, eyes narrowed. "_You_," he breathed.

Oh no. Again, I held up my shoe and hit him on his forehead. Before he could react, I unlocked the door, unbuckled my seat belt, and scurried out. I started to run as fast as I could but I kept pushing myself faster until I felt out of breath. I slipped up some apartment stairs and settled myself in a dark corner. Oh my God… Oh my God… My breathing barely slowed but slowed none the less.

Suddenly, something vibrated at my hand. I cringed away from it at first until I realized it was my purse. Quickly, I ripped the zipper open and found Edward's cell phone vibrating viciously. My hand trembled as I slowly reached for it. What if it was a trick? What if…it was the blue eyed blonde haired man…trying to find me? I brushed the thoughts away and picked up the phone. A sob shook through me as I read the caller ID. "Edward". I brought the phone up to my ear, starting the call.

At that moment, somebody was making their way up the stairs. And I could hear them cursing. At me.

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Crap. I squeezed myself into the corner as best as I could before speaking. "Hello?" I whispered.

"Bella!"

I sighed in relief at the sound of his voice.

"Bella?" the unmistakable voice of Alice whimpered.

I panicked as a figure reached the top of the stairs. Shit! He's found me! "_Shh!_ He'll hear you!"

"Bella, you- what?" Edward asked, the sound echoing around the roof top. "Who's 'he'?"

The man's head shot to where I was.

Oh fuck.

"I don't know!" I screamed, not caring if the man heard me or not. All I know is that I had a dream about him and he wants to-"

The phone was snatched from my hand as if I hadn't even been holding onto it. The phone crashed to the floor and I lunged for it…

…but I was too late. He smashed it before I even had a chance. Well this just sucks.

* * *

_**One week later…**_

**EPOV**

_I'm the son of rage and love  
The Jesus of Suburbia  
From the bible of none of the above  
On a steady diet of soda pop and Ritalin  
No one ever died for my sins in hell  
As far as I can tell  
At least the ones I got away with_

I sat ignoring everything around me. One week had gone by since Bel- _she_ went missing. Seven long, empty days of pondering her existence. Seven days of nothing – no phone call, e-mail, or ransom letter. Actually, I would gladly pay any amount of money just to _know_ she's _alive_. Living, breathing, and unharmed. That would never happen, though; this quest was hopeless. Another several weeks and she'd be presumed de- _gone_…forever.

_And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me_

And she'd never know what I wanted to tell her.

_Get my television fixed, sitting on my crucifix  
The living room or my private womb  
While the moms and brads are away  
To fall in love and fall in debt  
To alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane  
To keep me insane and doing someone else's cocaine_

Those three little words that meant more than anything money could buy.

Those three little words I would've said to her and hoped like hell she would return them.

But she can't…and she may never because she's…_gone_.

_And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me_

All around me, people took part in their own lives – gulping shots or swallowing margaritas, singing badly into a microphone or booing, laughing joyously or sobbing drunkenly – completely oblivious to the _pain_ I was in. It wasn't fair. I'd bet all my money that they had done worse things than me but they were happy somehow. And I wasn't and couldn't be.

_At the center of the Earth  
In the parking lot  
Of the 7-11 where I was taught  
The motto was just a lie  
It says "home is where your heart is"  
But what a shame  
Cause everyone's heart  
Doesn't beat the same  
It's beating out of time_

I just stared blankly at the mug of beer in my right hand. The foam was thick and stuck to the sides of the glass. I brought the mug to my lips to drown myself once again. Slowly, the liquid slithered down my throat, carefully numbing me from inside out.

_City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere_

_  
_The bartender looked at me warily, just waiting for me to throw my guts up. It was as if he knew before it was going to happen. Like a fortuneteller or a psychic.

_City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care_

I snorted softly to myself.

_I read the graffiti  
In the bathroom stall  
Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall  
And so it seemed to confess  
It didn't say much  
But it only confirmed that  
The center of the earth  
Is the end of the world  
And I could really care less_

The bartender kept drying mugs – deliberate circular motions he made with a rag – and staring at me cautiously. His flaming red hair was combed out of the way

_  
City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care..._

I rolled my eyes the slightest bit and turned back to my depressing mug of amber liquid. I swallowed what was left of the drink.

_I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't care_

"Another?"

_I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't care_

I looked up to the bartender in front of me, positioned to fill another glass full of my miracle, numbing liquid. I swallowed hard, nodding.

_I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't care_

The bartender grabbed a clean mug, filling it three quarters of the way up, letting to foam take over the remaining fraction. He set the mug in front of me, cautiously almost.

_I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't care_

I watched him as I picked up the mug and brought it to my mouth.

_I don't care!_

He sighed, shaking his head. "How old are ya lad?" he asked, with a Scottish or Irish accent.

_Everyone is so full of shit  
Born and raised by hypocrites  
Hearts recycled but never saved  
From the cradle to the grave  
We are the kids of war and peace  
From Anaheim to the middle east  
We are the stories and disciples  
Of the Jesus of suburbia_

I let my mug drop to the bar. "Old enough," I grumbled.

_Land of make believe  
And they don't believe in me  
Land of make believe  
And I don't believe  
And I don't care!  
If, if, if…  
I don't care!  
If, if, if…  
I don't care!  
If, if, if…  
I don't care!  
If, if, if…  
I don't care!_

The man narrowed his eyes at me and cleaned some of the beer that had sloshed out of my mug. "What're your problems? No one cares to come unless they've a problem."

_Dearly beloved are you listening?  
I can't remember a word that you were saying  
Are we demented or am I disturbed?  
The space that's in between insane and insecure  
Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?  
Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed?  
Nobody's perfect and I stand accused,  
For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse._

He gestured all around. "Everyone here has a problem they want to get away from. Ole Benny over there has problems because of his divorce," he said, pointing to a man at the end of the bar, "Scott has a coke problem," another guy, sitting away from everyone else, dreary and happy looking, "Jack has some new problem that he's a bein' vague about," an average-looking guy but his eyes shone murderously – not someone you'd want to get on the bad side of – "there's all the regulars…and there's you. C'mon, tell me a little and you might feel a whole lot better."

_To live and not to breathe  
Is to die In tragedy  
To run, to run away  
To find what you believe  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
I lost my faith to this  
This town that don't exist_

I took another sip, sloshing around my drink through my mouth. "It's about a girl." I looked down at the wet rings my cold mug created. I rubbed them with my finger tips, trying to ignore the growing pain inside.

_So I run  
I run away  
To the light of masochist  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
And I walked this line  
A million and one fucking times  
But not this time_

He grinned. "A girl, eh?"

I bitterly stared. "Yeah. A girl."

His smile softened slightly. "What was her name?"

"Her name _is_ Isabella. But she likes to be called Bella," I told him, disliking the past tense.

"Ah. What happened?"

I swallowed tightly. Could I confide in this stranger? The media already knew half the story. Why would it matter to this random stranger?

_I don't feel any shame,  
I won't apologize,  
When there ain't nowhere you can go.  
Running away from pain,  
When you've been victimized.  
Tales from another broken home._

_You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
Ah you're leaving home..._

It honestly wouldn't matter either way. Just as long as I don't break down explaining the situation. "We were…in a complicated relationship and she…I didn't know how she felt. About a week ago, she was…kidnapped…and…and I'm not sure if I'll ever see her again or I'll ever know how she felt…" My voice ended in a whisper and I was shaking down to my core, waiting for the pain to break free and lash out even more.

The bartender nodded sadly. "I know what ya mean, mate. My wife died over a year ago and to this day it still hurts."

I swallowed. Hard. I hoped that wouldn't happen to me and Bella. Or as my mother would correct me and say "Bella and me".

The bartender glanced at me quietly. "I'm Tom. What's yer name, lad?"

"Edward," I whispered.

The bartender's eyes sparked and he grinned a toothy grin like the Cheshire cat except his was kinder. "So you're really hung up over tha princess, ain't ya?"

Oh well. I didn't care. "Yeah."

"I have a feelin that she's fine. But, on the accounta that ya don't know where she is, you should go and do something…something big that would let her know how you feel. You should do somethin that she should see or hear no matter what." He grinned.

I paused before glancing up at him. I felt my mouth open just a bit before I smiled – it was the first time this week. "Then that's what I'll do." I pulled money out of my wallet to pay for the drinks along with a hefty tip. "Thanks." And I walked straight out, knowing exactly where I was going to go. I just needed a little bit of help from my friend Randy.

* * *

"You want to _edit the __**song**_? At _home_?" he asked, incredulous.

My smile widened. "I have my reasons. I'm just extending the song, though. If you want, you could just make it two songs. Oh, and I want the song to be a single – send it to every radio station you can find. I want the song to be heard."  
"That's…that's impossible. Edward, songs take _editing_ if they are going to be on the air."

I pursed my lips. "Not with my name on it, they won't. And besides, I don't want it edited."

"Are you sure? This doesn't sound like you…"

"Absolutely positive."

"Okay…" he grumbled. "I guess I can't stop you…-"

"Thank you!" My smile grew. This was perfect. I was going to let Bella know how I felt, whether I could find her or not.

"-But! I have to be able to come to hear you record it. And also, I'm bringing my recording friend along – you don't have a choice."

My smile tightened. "Fine."

"Good. When would you like to meet?"

"Half an hour, my place. I'll have someone pick you up." And without a goodbye, I hung up. Quickly, I marched down the hall and into the music room which was filled with recording stuff. Coincidence? Kind of – it's been there forever. I sat in front of my piano, hands poised before I started playing, figuring out the notes as I went, constantly repeating a stanza or two, editing the notes. And after sending someone to pick of Randy, I was ready.

* * *

**APOV**

I was in a bad mood. Impossible? No, for the mood I was in had been hovering over me since Bella disappeared. It seemed like Em, Rose, Jazzy and I searched the town twice over with no results. Not to mention the police and their efforts. Things did not look good. Hence my bad mood.

I dragged my feet along the floor, drifting through the hall in search of Edward. He seemed to be in frenzy ever since I played the CD for him. Maybe I shouldn't have… Too late now…

I passed by several door, on my way to my room when I heard it. "It" was several cords being played on a piano. Edward… I ran to where the music was being emitted and gently pulled the door open. The recording room… There he sat, warming up on his piano. The _pit-patter_ing of rain was slightly calming along with his presence. How fitting. Rain.

I snuck quietly into the dark room. The only illumination was a fire in the oversized fireplace behind Edward. In front of the fire place stood Randy and some other guy. Wait…why was Randy here?

Quietly, I tiptoed to a spot opposite Randy and the other guy. I patiently sat on the floor. If Edward was going to play, I was going to enjoy it. At least it would take my mind off of all that had been happening recently…

He pressed a button and a little red light went on. Why was he recoding this…? Edward cleared his throat and the men stopped talking. He poised his hands over the keys and started to sing.

"_I lost a piece of me in you;  
I think I left it in your arms.  
I forget the reasons I got scared,  
But remember that I cared quite a lot."_

This was…about _Bella_. I…I couldn't help but shed a few tears. This was…so _depressing_. But I couldn't help but imagine what he was _feeling_. It must be…oh my gosh…it must be just miserable.

_"You see but lately I've been on my own.  
Yeah one, but one by choice.  
You see, that's a first for me,  
There's only me, yeah there's only me,  
And now I realize for once,  
It's just me.  
It's just me.  
It's just me,  
And I'll find a way to make it,  
There's no one left to stop me.  
Here I go.  
Can we take it from the top?_

_"So why so long?  
So sad, I wanna be strong.  
Don't try to take this from me."_

Randy pulled out two chairs from the side of the hearth. They both sat down and started to talk quietly. What was going on?_  
"I'm already spent living half my life undone.  
So why so long?  
So sad, I wanna be strong.  
Don't try to take this from me.  
I've already spent my life living half undone."_

His fingers tapped a few keys as Randy told his friend something. Edward's fingers smoothly continued their constant rhythm.

"_I've been talking to my aunts and uncles, mom and dad again.  
I've been finding out that I have what this world calls friends.  
I've tried to push them all away,  
They push me back and wanna stay  
And that's one good thing I have._

I felt a sob shake through me, but I clamped my hand over my mouth. At least he knows he has us…

"_I'm gonna feel a peace in me,  
I'm gonna feel at home.  
I'm gonna make this cloud above me disappear, be gone.  
I wanna feel a punch inside, my heart beat on the floor.  
I don't wanna hurt no more."_

His voice had gotten louder and louder. I swallowed tightly but looked closer at him. He had several glimmering drops slithering down his face that matched the ones falling down my own. His shoulders shook but he continued without fault. _Poor Edward_.

"_Yeah it's just me.  
It's just me  
And I'll find a way to make it.  
There's no one left to stop me.  
Here I go, can we take it from the top?"_

His voice quieted but he still continued flawlessly.

_"So why so long?  
So sad, I wanna be strong.  
Don't try to take her from me.  
I've already spent my life living half undone._

_"So why so long?  
So sad, I wanna be strong.  
Don't try to take her from me.  
I've already spent my life living half undone._

He fingers played several notes, making it seem like the end but he continued.

"_I used to be the one who won before.  
I used to smile but don't no more.  
I'm living just to watch it all go by."_

And the final note hung in the air quietly. Edward pressed the familiar button by the microphone that was in front of his face. Inconspicuously, he wiped at the tears that had flown down his face.

It's okay, Big Brother…I'm here for you.

After taking a deep breath, he turned to Randy and company. "Well?" he said, as if he had calmly done the entire song.

Randy's friend started clapping. "That was…wonderful, Mr. Cullen. I don't see why Randy here wanted it edited so badly."

Edward choked out a laugh and I wanted so badly to run to him and squeeze him in a hug. But then he'd know I was listening. And I didn't want him to know.

Randy stared at his friend slightly incredulous but didn't say a word. Seemed like Randy's friend had some power…

"Well, I think we should make both songs separate singles. What do you guys think?"

Randy forced a grin. "I think that's wonderful."

Edward barely smiled, eyes glazing over. "That's wonderful." Look who found his happy place.

Randy's friend grinned. "Perfect. We'll have it released by Sunday."

"That's in only two days," Edward whispered, eyebrows scrunching up. "How could you possibly do it by that time?"

Randy's friend smiled. "We have out ways. We shall be leaving now, though, if we are to meet the deadline. If I could just take the recording…"

Edward quickly pulled a CD from a machine to his right and handed it to Randy. "I trust that you do that and follow my instructions. Thank you both so much."

"You owe me, Edward" Randy grumbled.

Edward smiled with less force to it. "Of course I do."

"Yeah, yeah." And with that, they left.

"Edward!" I screamed, running to him, not caring any more if my cover was blown. Tears poured out of my eyes. I forced my head into his chest. My body shook against his.

"Alice?" he whispered.

I nodded as he held me closer, sitting down. He held me in the circle of his arms as I cried. "I-I miss h-her s-so _much_."

I felt drops plopping onto my head as he nodded. "Me too, Alice, me too."

* * *

**hope you liked the supper long chapter (4,300+ words). the main reason i updated so soon during _my_ spring break was because of my wonderful reviewers! happy spring break!**

**dream-a-lot  
**


	31. Flipside

**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! **

_**This is the last chapter by the way.**_

**

* * *

When I Became A Princess  
**

Chapter 30

**BPOV**

Song: 'Flipside" by The Click Five**  
**

* * *

It had been a week since _he_ had taken me away. Away from my family. Away from my friends. Away from my _life_. I didn't know why _he_ wanted me here in this dark, cold room. We were still in London – that was the only thing I was positive about. _He_ fed me and surprisingly enough the food wasn't poisoned (I had to eat _sometime_). Being isolated and tied in this room without _anyone _was depressing. My hope of escaping and finding Edward grew smaller and smaller each day. My hope of seeing daylight left by the second day trapped in this hellhole.

I heard keys jingle in a lock and instead of the usual one person – the monster who'd taken me – there were three. One was a thin woman with hair the color of fire. One of the men with her was my kidnapper with blonde hair and blue eyes. The other man had dark skin and dark eyes to match; he seemed to have a consideration about him, though.

"Get up!" my kidnapper hollered.

I cowered into the corner I was sitting in. How could I get up with my hands and feet tied, anyway? I tried though but I just fell onto the dirty ground again.

"James, don't be so harsh," the other man scolded.

So that's what his name is…

"Shut up, Laurent. You don't know what you're talking about." James glared at the other man, Laurent, and spat down on the ground between them.

Ew. That was kind of really disgusting.

Laurent rolled his eyes before approaching me. He slipped a pocket knife out and flipped a blade.

I shrunk down even more. Was he going to hurt me? Hopefully he wouldn't. A whimper built up in my throat but I held it back.

Gently, he reached down for the rough ropes binding my feet together and sliced through it. Next, he undid the twine fastened around my wrists. Silently, he offered his hand to me.

I glanced over to see an angry James and the woman looked no different. I swallowed tightly. I looked back at his hand as if it were a foreign object.

Laurent offered his hand again. "C'mon, I won't hurt you."

Hesitantly, I placed my hand in his and he helped me to stand. I stretched out my soar limbs and shook some of the dirt out of my ragged dress.

This was confusing. Why was Laurent being _nice_? Wasn't he with James?

"That wasn't that hard, was it?" Laurent asked, smiling. "Now c'mon. We're leaving this dump."

Slowly, I followed him, James and the woman threateningly behind me.

Laurent led me to two small cars, both dark shades. He showed me to the passenger side of one of the cars while James and the woman slid into the other.

I sat in the car with caution but didn't run. Laurent hadn't given me reason to and if I did run, they'd catch me again. I sighed as he shut the door, reminding me of Edward. Poor Edward. He probably didn't know what had really happened to me. He could think I'm dead. I felt pain at the thought – I didn't want him to think that.

Laurent quickly sat in the driver's seat and followed James's car out of the lot. He glanced at me, shaking his head. "My name is Laurent," he said finally. "Would you like to tell me yours?"

I bit my lip. I was going to give him the shortest response possible. "Bella," I whispered quietly. I turned to look out the window, not caring if it was slightly rude.

He smiled slightly, as if he were amused. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

I blankly stared back. Was that a rhetorical question? I assumed so. "Where are we going?" I knew he probably wouldn't tell me but I would find comfort in the thought if he did.

He paused a moment, slowing the car down just barely. "James…would like to change location but needs to finish some business in town…and we only thought it appropriate to drag you along."

I nodded almost excitedly. I was going to get another chance to escape. But this time, I better make it work.

* * *

"Don't let her leave your sight!" James barked. "I'll be back as soon as possible." He draped his arm around the women's waist – who I learned to be Victoria – and soon made his way around a corner.

"And this was supposed to be my day off, too," Laurent sighed. "Well, come along," he said to me, leading me down the sidewalk. "I assume you'd like to get something to eat."

I didn't respond to him. My plan was at least going to get the message across to Edward. If it worked.

"I know a great bakery just across the street. Would you like me to go get something for you to eat?"

I bit my lip hesitantly. "If it's no trouble…"

He smiled kindly, somehow reminding me of Edward. "One pastry coming up. I trust that you'll stay right in this spot, and if not, I'm only across the street."

He sounded serious but I replied truthfully. "I won't run away."

He raised an eyebrow but silently left, every moment or so looking over his shoulder to make sure I was still there. I watched as he glanced at me, threateningly, before turning around a corner and leaving me by myself.

Plan A is finally set into action.

As quick as I could, I moved to the stereotypical red phone booth about several yards away. I shoved the coins I had been fingering into the slot. My fingers punched the numbers that I had memorized by heart and could never forget.

_Ring…_

"Please pick up," I whispered.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Please…"

_Ring…_

That one final second was almost frozen in time. Cars slowly inched by. The breeze that had waved the trees violently had been decreased to a small wind. I just stood there hoping he would pick up. My fingers were crossed like I had done when I was in elementary school. My heart slowly thudded against my chest and then…time went back to normal.

Without a recorded message or _anything_, a beep sounded, prompting me to leave a message. _Odd…_

I grasped the phone to me face. At least I could leave a message. "Edward? Edward, I don't have much time. Right now, I'm standing in a phone booth in-"

A hand was clamped over my mouth, muffling my urgent, hushed words.

I knew exactly who it was.

I bit down as hard as I could onto the hand.

Behind me, James groaned in pain.

I took the opportunity to grab the phone. "Edward? I'm on one of the main streets in London – across from a bakery and-"

The phone fell from my hands, swinging back and forth like a pendulum. It taunted me as James's hand covered my mouth again.

He laughed darkly into my ear. "Your prince charming can't save you now, stupid girl! Ha! Bet he's already forgotten about you."

I blinked back tears. I would _not_ let him make me cry. I could _not _let him make me cry.

I tried to bite his hand again but before I could, he pulled my hair, yanking my mouth away from his hand.

I shrieked loudly even though I tried not to.

"Ah, ah, ah," he taunted, smiling widely. "You won't be biting me again. Now, you're going to pick up the phone and do as I tell you."

I stubbornly jutted my chin out.

His fingers dug into the skin of my face and wrist.

I bit back a cry of pain, trying not to let him have the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

"I said, _pick up the phone_." His fingers dug deeper into my flesh, surely leaving a bruise. "Do it!" he shouted. His grip tightened until I felt a hot, sticky liquid dripping down my cheek. "Damn it girl, _do it!_" He pulled back to slap his hand across my face.

I could feel the sting of pain where his fingers had come in contact with my skin. I crumbled to the ground, folding into myself for protection. The pain quickly turned hot, blazing my face and painting it red. Silent sobs shook through me but no tears left my eyes. _I would not let him make me cry._

A jolt of memory shot through me of a time when I was a little girl. I had gone to a small preschool and it was nap time. Instead of napping, I curled myself into a ball so I could give the illusion of sleep by it never fooled my teacher. I was pulled from the memory when James grumbled to himself and squatted down beside me. He yanked the phone to my face. "You will say what I tell you to _or else._ Understood?"

I shivered, thinking of what he would do to me once we were out of public view. I nodded slowly, regretting my stubbornness like a child.

He smiled evilly. "Good. Now say, 'I'm happy and safe.'"

I shook my head. I couldn't _lie_ to _Edward_.

"Say it," he growled, poising his hand to strike in a threatening manner.

I quickly gave up my defiance. "Edward…I-I-… I am happy and safe," I heard myself say robotically.

James' smile grew. "Tell him not to worry."

I couldn't _physically_ feed him lies! I just couldn't _do it_! I whimpered, shaking my head.

James sneered at me. "_Do it_," he snapped, grabbing my wrist and forcing his fingernails into my skin.

I squeaked, nodding.

He released his hold, waiting.

"Edward…" I whispered. I couldn't hold them back any longer – tears fell from my eyes. "D-D-Don't worry a-a-bout m-me," I sobbed but tried to make my words understandable.

His wicked smile grew impossibly big. "Now, tell him you don't love him."

Sobs shuddered through me harder and the tears streamed down faster. "No, no, no." I shook my head, crying harder. "_N-no_."

James smirked. "Yes."

I shook my head faster. "I c-can't. I l-love him."

James' face turned mocking. "Aw…" he cooed falsely. "_Do it_."

"Forgive me," I whispered. I nervously clutched the phone to my face as my sobs calmed but the tears came faster. "Edward…" I murmured. "My Edward…I-…I-…I don't…l-l-love you," I choked out as the sobs came back.

James smiled. "Good. Say there's someone else."

I whimpered softly but obeyed. "E-Ed-w-ward? I-…There's-…You-…I c-can't s-s-say this. There's…s-someone…e-e-else," I cried, forcing the words out.

James laughed happily. "Put the phone back."

I clutched the phone to my face. "No."

The muscles in his face clenched. "You do as I say."

I inhaled deeply but held the phone closer. "No," I whispered.

He ripped the phone from my hands quickly.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, reaching for the phone. As James hung up, I curled myself into a ball, rocking back and forth, back and forth. My arms were coiled around my legs protectively. And I…I was slowly dying on the inside. And not before long, shouts were heard.

"_Making sure there's nothing showing on the outside  
Something's dying on the inside  
I'm still broken but I'm free  
I'll see you on the Flipside."_

* * *

**EPOV**

I stared. And stared. And stared. Looking like an idiot.

"Edward…the light's green," Alice whispered.

Slowly, I urged the car forward. I would not be speeding through the streets today…unless need be.

I jumped when my phone beeped from the backseat of my car, alerting me to a voicemail message. "Alice? Can you check the messages on that thing?"

She nodded, retrieving the phone.

I could hear the slight mumble of the message as it stared but I didn't bother to pay attention.

Alice suddenly started shaking, staring off in the distance.

"Alice? Alice? Alice?!" I quickly pulled the car over. "What…what is it?" She had never before acted this way.

"Edward…? I think you might not want to hear Bella's message."

I froze. Bella called? How could she though? If she was kidnapped…then how could she possibly call? Either way, my phone was in my hand within milliseconds and I was replaying the message. Until my heart shattered.

Alice shook my shoulder, tears running from her wide eyes. "Don't believe it, Edward! You heard her scream! She wouldn't willingly say that!"

"But she did say it," I mumbled, gripping the phone in my hand.

"Edward! Listen to yourself! You're not going to get anywhere with that attitude! Now, go to Thames' Street – we have a girl to catch!"

"Alice," I groaned.

"Edward," she mocked back. "Go! C'mon! We don't have time to waste!"

"That message was probably several _days_ old!" I said, but going back into the street anyway.

"Edward, that message is from several _minutes _ago – you're ringer's off, _by the way_."

My heart jumped at the chance. What if she didn't mean what she said? What if there still was time to catch her? What if I could also get that bastard who took her? I restrained my foot from pushing the pedal any harder, wanting to get there faster. But… "What if it isn't Thames' Street?"

"I'm almost positive it is. I have a good feeling about this." She took my hand in her small one and squeezed my hand. "Now…we've got a princess to find…"

"_I've got a bruised up heart,  
But I'm still hangin' out,  
I should take it easy but I'm still gonna get around.  
There's something growing on the outside,  
Too much missing on the inside,  
Should I waste more time when everything is done and done and overdone?"_

* * *

**BPOV**

"James! Get out of there!"

I peeked through my fingers and tangle of hair.

Laurent had opened the telephone booth and was now pulling James out. "You hurt her again and so help me I will tell the Prince the first chance I get…"

Laurent knew…Laurent _knows_…he knows…Edward? How could this be possible? Wait…he said "the first chance I get"… Does that mean he sees Edward almost daily? Or does he see Edward often enough for that to be a valid threat? Either way…I now had someone on my side. And I could work that to my advantage.

James snorted and Victoria suddenly loped around the corner. "We gotta move," she muttered, glaring at me, "or someone might come. I could hear the screams two blocks down!"

James grunted now – another highly expressive action.

Laurent quickly entered the phone booth to help me to my feet before handing me a brown bag.

I opened the bag as I stepped out of the booth, barely smiling at the cinnamon roll joyfully staring back at me. I ripped a piece off, stuffing it into my mouth. I don't think I ate anything this good in a while.

Laurent gently grabbed my wrist, pulling me along with him. "James, I'll take her into my car ad meet you at-"

"You almost let her go! She would've run away if I hadn't come back quickly enough. She'll be coming with _me_." James stared Laurent down, he glare making my throat tighten and my heart speed up.

And then, everything was a blur of tire squeals, shouts, and shoves. I was dumbstruck. The townspeople bustling about the street glanced up in confusion and stared. Car doors slammed and James tried to push me down the street toward his car. There was a lot of kicking on my part until I felt soft arms around me.

My tears spilled over my eyes as I hugged myself to whoever decided to finally hug me – which I decided the most likely would be Laurent. I sniffed but my nose was still stuffed. Hands gently combed through my knotted hair. I cried harder and harder – he reminded me of Edward.

"Bella…"

I froze. Not possible. Not at all. I slowly glanced up anyway. "Edward," I sighed happily. "But how-"

"Shh… Don't worry. Alice and I just got your message and-"

"You got my message?" And then the tears came back. "Edward- I…I didn't m-mean any of it! You- I…I…I l-love you," I whispered.

His soft hand cupped against my cheek, he smiled softly but confused. "I love you, too."

I grinned cheekily, rubbing my tears off my face before he could attempt to. "That's all I ask," I murmured softly as I leaned up, and he leaned down. My heart sped up but I kissed him anyway. His lips were soft against mine. There seemed to be an extreme amount of happiness in him before it turned into pure want when I froze. I pulled back slightly, panting. "Edward…what about James – the blonde guy?"

He grinned and held up his phone. "I called the police – they arrived just after us. Even though I wished I could get him myself but…it wouldn't look good if and when the press knew about it but I wanted to see you more. And Laurent will be freed of any charges." He grinned, kissing me again.

And I kissed him back.

"_Waiting for the day when I'm complete,  
Doing what I can to let you be."_

* * *

"Close your eyes," he whispered and I obeyed.

Soft music started playing – it was a piano piece. Soft and gentle, it filled the air around us. I almost started to dance before I forgot my balance…_issues_.

"Bella…you might know where we are, you might not. But that honestly doesn't matter to me. I love you – which I didn't think I could ever do because we were going to be forced to marry. I…I remember you saying that you never wanted this responsibility and these plans already made for you. Open your eyes…"

I froze, staring about. We were at the top of the Eiffel Tower again, glittering lights everywhere. The soft music came from the stereo in the corner. A small checkered picnic blanket was spread out, a basket of food already set out. I grinned happily. "Edward…thank you," I whispered.

He smiled, taking my hand and sitting down. "You know…I wrote this song for you."

I froze as I almost sat down. "You…you wrote a song…for me?"

He started to look embarrassed, his cheeks turning a light pink. He scratched the back of his neck, not meeting my eyes. "Yeah…"

"I love it." And I did.

He smiled crookedly, sending my poor heart crazy. "Good. Now we have spaghetti, garlic bread, and cake with some aged wine."

We ate happily and talked quietly. I had listened to the songs and when it came to mine, I blushed.

"Let me hear it!" Edward protested.

"No," I giggled, about to take the CD out when arms circled my waist, pulling me back.

"I want to hear it," he breathed, placing soft kisses on my neck.

My body went limp and my heart decided now was a great time to go crazy. I still couldn't believe he loved _me_. Out of _all _the girls in the world he chose _me_ above them. I grinned, turning around.

"You know," he whispered, still kissing my neck, "I already heard your song."

"When?" I tried to make it casual but I needed to know.

"Right after you were taken. Alice made me listen to it." He smiled but part of his face held pain. He was remembering when I was gone, wasn't he?

I tried to lighten the mood. "Oh you poor thing," I teased. "You had to sit through my singing! It must've been a punishment."

He rolled his eyes but placed a small kiss on my lips. "Unfortunately it wasn't as dramatic as you make it out to be."

I rolled my eyes, sitting back down. "You said there was cake."

He laughed, following sit. "He grabbed the cake out from the basket and easily cut a slice. He took a fork, getting a little piece of the delicious looking cake. Slowly, he held the fork out before me, indicating that I could take a bite.

I leaned forward when he pulled the fork back and into his mouth. I glared at him, stealing the fork to cut a piece off the cake for myself. It was _so _good. I savored the taste before giving the fork back to Edward. I laid back to stare at the starry sky.

Edward gently followed and was laid next to me. He grabbed my hand in his warm one. "Bella? I…I need to ask you something…important."

"What?" I whispered, turning to him.

He sighed but continued on. "I love you and you know that. But I'll always love for every single day of my life and even when I'm dead. But I have to know…will you…will you marry me?"

I stared at him. "I already have to, silly."

"No. I meant will you _willingly _ marry me. Whether you have to or not." He stared straight into my eyes, hold my gaze. It was as if he thought staring at me would give him the answer to his question.

"I…yes." I grinned. He slipped something on my finger but I didn't really look. "I love you."

"I love you more," he whispered back.

* * *

I brought the phone to my ear even though it was on speaker, giggling with Alice who was jumping up and down excitedly. Of course she already called dibs on planning the wedding – much to my resistance. Edward just rolled his eyes but waited as I called anyway.

Sidney's mother answered the phone. "Hello? Matthews' residence?"

"Hi, Mrs. Matthews…this is Bella and I kind of need to talk to Sidney…"

"Of course dear. Hold on one moment. SIDNEY! IT'S BELLA!"

"Ow," I muttered as Alice burst into fits of giggles.

"Hello?" Sidney asked as I shoved the phone to Edward.

He sighed as I shoved a piece of paper in front of him, telling him exactly what to say. "Hello. This is Edward Cullen. Am I speaking to Sidney?"

I laughed as I could hear the squeals and screams across the line.

"Are you shitting me? This is _Edward Cullen_?!"

"Yes," Edward sighed. "I was-"

Another scream broke out along with Sidney's giggling.

Edward cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to Europe for my wedding…"

"OH MY GOD! Really? Seriously? Honest to God?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. It will be in about a couple months though…"

"I'LL BE THERE! Wait…why are _you_ inviting me to _your _wedding?"

I laughed taking the phone. "Because he's marrying me!" And I couldn't help the silly grin that spread across my face.

Sidney screamed again causing Edward to sigh. "Why is she even invited?"

I smacked his arm. "Because she's one of my best friends," I whispered.

"Bella! Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!"

"So am I."

"But…you're getting married! To Edward-freaking-Cullen! It's just…so unexpected and exciting!"

"So you'll be there? Even though you're probably going to get an invitation in the mail that you can shove into everyone's faces?"

"Of course!" she squealed. "Bye Bella!"

"Talk to you soon, Sidney," I muttered before hanging up.

"Remind me why I just did that," Edward grumbled.

I got onto his lap, grinning ear to ear. "Because you love me."

"That I do." He grinned and then placed a light kiss on my lips. "That I do."

* * *

**IT'S DONE! YAY!_ There will be no epilogue.  
_**

**So? Did you like When I Became a Princess? Or not?  
**

**One final time on this story,**

**dream-a-lot**


	32. Sequel?

Okay guys, this is an important notice. I will be doing a _**SEQUEL**_ because of all the…_comments_. The sequel will focus on **Rosalie's story** but will take place right where this one left off. I'll give you the preview to _**When I Became a Princess 2**_. Creative title, isn't it? It holds some meaning – foreshadowing, cough, cough – but it doesn't really matter. So…here's your preview!

……………………

"So?" Bella grinned so widely her face looked like it was going to break. I wished I could truthfully smile that smile.

"I…I'm so happy for you," I whispered. I quickly wrapped her in a hug – I didn't want her to see the tears slowly falling from my eyes – and kept the fake smile plastered on my face.

She pulled back and her smile softened. "Rose…why are you crying?"

"I'm just so, so happy for the both of you," I lied. I wanted my own Prince on his noble steed instead of the asshole wearing his Halloween costume that I had. "You deserve each other," I mumbled. Now that was true. They should be happy with one another and realize how perfect they are together. Gah, I wish I had someone like that.

Bella's smile stayed soft but joyful. "Then…will you be my Maid of Honor?"

……………………

**It'll be posted ASAP**. And for those of you who saw the preview in the last chapter before I deleted it, yes, that will be part of this story. Thanks for reading, you guys!

dream-a-lot


	33. Sequel Is Up!

New story is up. Enjoy!


End file.
